Zdobyć Johna Watsona
by MarikaSnape
Summary: Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że odejście Johna nie wchodzi w grę. A/N: Totalny niebetowany fluff. Wyzwanie 30dayOTP.
1. Trzymanie się za ręce

Sherlock Holmes siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu, obserwując swego najlepszego (jedynego) przyjaciela — Johna Watsona. Bez znudzenia analizował każdy gest mężczyzny, mimikę zmęczonej twarzy, płynne ruchy dobrze zbudowanego ciała. Doktor co jakiś czas zerkał na Sherlocka, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego John był dla niego miły (Holmes wybrał najmniej odpowiednie, lecz mało kłopotliwe słowo do opisania stosunku Watsona względem niego)? Sherlock potrafił obrażać ex-żołnierza każdego dnia po kilka razy i nigdy nie przepraszał za swoje odzywki. Nie sprzątał po sobie, dalej trzymał rozkładające się ludzkie szczątki w lodówce, nawet jeśli Watson prosił go (właściwie żądał), by Sherlock tego nie robił. Grał późnymi godzinami na skrzypcach, od czasu do czasu zażywał kokainę, bawił się bronią przyjaciela i korzystał bez zgody z jego laptopa (odgadywanie ciągle zmienianych haseł nie było dla Holmesa wyzwaniem). A zwyczajny John to wszystko znosił. Sporadycznie się obrażał i opuszczał dom, wracając po kilku (nieznośnych, nudnych, samotnych, cholernie cichych) godzinach. Po przybyciu wchodził do kuchni, gotował wodę, po czym parzył dwie Earl Grey. Podawał Sherlockowi gorący kubek bursztynowego napoju, pytając, czy wszystko jest już dobrze. I było, bo Sherlock nie mógł być zły na Johna, nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów. Pomimo tego, że Holmes przybierał obojętny wyraz twarzy, to był zachwycony doktorem, jego cierpliwością i zagadkową osobowością — doceniał geniusz wnętrza Johna, nie ważne jak absurdalnie to brzmiało. Sherlock upijał łyk herbaty, uśmiechając się lekko, gdyż uwielbiał swojego prostego, może trochę głupiego przyjaciela. John był z nim, ratował go i to było dobre.

John ponownie tego dnia uśmiechnął się do detektywa. Ten zmarszczył brwi, wychylając się do przodu.

— Dlaczego jesteś zadowolony? — zapytał ciekawy.

— A dlaczego miałbym nie być, hmm?

— Nie wiem, kolejna randka nie poszła po twojej myśli.

Dzień wcześniej John „uciekł" ze spotkania z (chyba) Clarą po tym, jak Holmes wysłał mu SMS z wiadomością o zagrożeniu życia (niedosłownie, ale doktor nie musiał tego wiedzieć). Sherlock przypadkowo wciągnął gałki oczne do odkurzacza i nie potrafił ich wyjąć.

— Ciekawe, dzięki komu? — Spojrzał wymownie na mężczyznę, ale nie wyglądał na złego.

— To było ważne, John, wiesz o tym — tłumaczył poważnie. — Eksperyment i tak się nie powiódł.

— Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, co miałeś na celu. — Pokręcił głową. — W każdym razie mam dobry humor, bo wiem, że nie zemdlejesz z głodu podczas kolejnego pościgu. Przez ostatni dzień jadasz trzy posiłki dziennie, bez przymusu! To niesamowite, nie uważasz?

— Mhm... — mruknął. Wstał, chwytając za skrzypce.

Sherlock nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się działo... Tak naprawdę mógł to zrobić, ale nie chciał uznać (oczywistej!) odpowiedzi za prawdziwą.

Człowiek jako przypadkowy produkt w procesie ewolucji nauczył się przez przypadek korzystać z ognia, przez przypadek wynalazł koło i dzięki wielu innym przypadkom wszyscy znaleźli się tam, gdzie byli. Holmes nie wierzył w Boga, nie mógł udowodnić jego istnienia, więc uznał, że po prostu go nie ma. Chrześcijanie uważają Pana za Miłość, myślą, że od niego właśnie pochodzi to uczucie, że jest to dar... Chryste, jakie to jest głupie! Cała ta miłość jest absurdalna, nieracjonalna i zgubna. To, co się działo z człowiekiem zakochanym, było tak niebezpieczne... Mogłoby zabić, gdyby nie przynosiło złudnych przyjemnych doznań. Sherlock tego nie chciał, szczerze nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako osobie doznającej miłości, pragnącej czyjejś uwagi. Aż do chwili, w której poznał Johna.

Sherlock pochłaniał wszystkie posiłki ugotowane przez Watsona, bo wydawały mu się one _wyjątkowe_ i _słodsze_ (idiotyczne, tak bardzo niedorzeczne!). Nie zamawiał jedzenia w knajpkach, które odwiedzali z Johnem, żywności na wynos nawet nie chciał tknąć. Doktor to zauważył (był coraz bardziej spostrzegawczy), zorientował się, że Holmes zjadał tylko śniadania, obiady i kolacje przygotowane własnoręcznie przez Johna. Ex-żołnierz wydawał się tym zachwycony i z chęcią przyjął posadę codziennego prywatnego kucharza młodszego Holmesa.

Zakochani mogą nie jeść; głodzić się, to prawda (Sherlock to robił, jeszcze przed poznaniem Johna). Ale kiedy już konsumują, potrawy wydają się po prostu lepsze. Udowodnili to naukowcy, a Sherlock okazał się żywym dowodem tej teorii. Kolejną teorią jest fakt, iż mniej odczuwa się ból; w stanie zakochania organizm wytwarza naturalne środki przeciwbólowe. I tu także Holmes musiał się zgodzić, przyznać analitykom rację, tym samym się pogrążając. Odkąd wydedukował swoją miłość do Johna, zauważył, że rzadziej myśli o kokainie, a papierosów nie potrzebował wcale. Sherlockowi pociły się dłonie, gdy doktor siadał zbyt blisko mężczyzny, a serce destrukcyjnie przyśpieszało (cholerna adrenalina). Podwyższona dopamina, spadek serotoniny, ciągle wydzielająca się wazopresyna, odpowiedzialna za bliskość oraz przywiązanie. Holmes przeklinał swój słaby transport, za to, że ulegał tak błahemu uczuciu, jakim jest miłość.

Zakochany Sherlock Holmes... To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć, nigdy. Detektyw przynajmniej zachował na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, aby nie wzdychać z zachwytu za każdym razem, gdy John go pochwali, dotknie lub uśmiechnie się. Od bycia zakochanym do zostania szaleńcem nie było daleko (nie bez powodu święty Walenty został patronem obu grup), lecz detektyw nie miał zamiaru zamieniać się w piszczącą nastolatkę.

Sherlock potrzebował Johna, był tego (niewątpliwie!) świadom. Holmes przyzwyczaił się do tego normalnego (ale nie nudnego) mężczyzny, który zajął najważniejsze miejsce w całym tym bezsensownym istnieniu. Watson stał się nowym celem, jak i słabym punktem dla detektywa. Dzięki Johnowi poczuł się potrzebny; stał się solidnym fundamentem w nowym życiu doktora. Holmes zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że Watson nawet w najbliższej przyszłości może go porzucić dla jakiejś marnej, szarej, przeraźliwie nużącej kobiety, przez którą laska będzie mu znowu niezbędna. Zanudzi się przy niej, będzie wracał z podkulonym ogonem co jakiś czas, ale zostawi Baker Street 221b już na zawsze, co w jakiś sposób złamie ich (cudowną) relacje. Sherlock nie chciał tego, pragnął zatrzymać Johna przy sobie, nawet jeśli musiałby się posunąć do romantycznych czynów.

Wzdrygnął się, na samą myślę, lecz swego postanowienia nie zmienił. Wyciągnął telefon, pisząc szybko krótką wiadomość.

 _Potrzebuję rady... Bądź po mnie za pół godziny. - SH_

 _W końcu to do ciebie dotarło. Jak cudownie. Będę za piętnaście minut. - MH_

Sherlock nie był zdziwiony tym, że Mycroft wiedział, o czym detektyw chciał porozmawiać. Starszy Holmes obserwował brata dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, a Mycroft potrzebował zaledwie kilku sekund na dokładne przeanalizowanie obojętnie jakiej osoby. John nie wychwycił zmiany w zachowaniu Sherlocka — dla Mycrofta było to wręcz rażące.

— Zaraz będę wychodzić, jestem z kimś umówiony. — Chwycił za szalik i płaszcz.

— Masz sprawę?

— Można tak powiedzieć.

— Mam pofatygować się z tobą na miejsce zbrodni? — Uśmiechnął się, opierając o blat kuchenny. Wyglądał tak, jakby tylko czekał na jakieś morderstwo, do czego (oczywiście) nigdy by się nie przyznał.

— Nie, to nie zajmie mi długo. Możesz naszykować dla mnie obiad, będzie jeszcze ciepły, kiedy wrócę.

Zawiedziony lekko John, posłał z niewiadomych przyczyn Sherlockowi spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. Sherlock nie rozumiejąc tej reakcji, opuścił mieszkanie.

— W końcu zrozumiałeś swoje uczucia względem doktora Watsona, Sherlocku? — zapytał Mycroft, zadowolony z siebie.

Siedzieli w luksusowej limuzynie starszego Holmesa, niedaleko restauracji Angela. Mycroft bawił się rączką swojego czarnego drogiego parasola, bezustannie obserwując mężczyznę. Sherlock starał się ignorować swą niechęć wobec brata (co było bardzo trudne), w końcu potrzebował jego opinii — nie miał odwagi, aby porozmawiać o tym z nie-gosposią, panią Hudson.

— Inaczej by mnie tu nie było — prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Długo mi z tym zeszło?

— Przynajmniej dwa miesiące. Jestem tobą zawiedziony.

Sherlock powiercił się na siedzeniu, zerkając na telefon. Miał niewiele czasu, w końcu obiecał Johnowi, że pojawi się na obiedzie.

— Nie mam doświadczenia, dobrze o tym wiesz. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że ty także nie jesteś obeznany w tej dziedzinie życia, mój drogi bracie, to jednak właśnie do ciebie zwracam się po pomoc — ostatnie słowo wypowiedział szeptem.

— Seks nie jest dla mnie niewiadomą — odrzekł Mycroft beznamiętnie.

— Wiem o tym. Chodzi mi o związki. Ty jesteś samotny, nie masz przyjaciół, nie masz nikogo.

Detektyw mógł przysiąść, że zauważył w oczach Mycrofta niepewność, może strach — zaskoczyło go to, ale i ucieszyło. Starszy Holmes potrafił panować nad swoimi emocjami jak nikt inny, był cholernym chodzącym zmaterializowanym spokojem. Podpisywał ustawy, decydujące o losie miliona ludzi, lecz Mycrotf nie ukazywał wtedy niczego, trzymał się swojej maski obojętności. Posiadał psychopatyczne cechy, które doprowadziły go do niemałego sukcesu. Tym bardziej Sherlock był zaintrygowany chwilowym brakiem kontroli brata.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Chce zatrzymać Johna przy sobie, ale nie siłą. Zdenerwuje się, po czym wyprowadzi. Nie mogę nim manipulować, gdyby się dowiedział wiele, by ze mnie nie zostało. John lubi te wszystkie romantyczne bzdury, więc muszę się tego nauczyć. Książki niewiele podpowiadają, już kiedyś miałem przyjemność na nie trafić. Filmy to kłamstwa, więc zostaje obiekt w postaci człowieka. Ty nim prawie jesteś, więc słucham.

— Jesteś po trzydziestce, nie wydaje ci się to dziwne?

— Nie.

— Możesz widywać kogoś całymi latami i nie myśleć o nim wcale. Możesz też zobaczyć kogoś tylko przez chwilę i żyć nim — westchnął, przecierając oczy.

— Mówisz o sobie, czy o mnie? Greg wie?

Mycroft nieznacznie odchrząknął, nie odpowiadając. Sherlock uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

— Przede wszystkim powinieneś przybywać jak najwięcej w otoczeniu swojego wybranka... Nie jest to problemem, mieszkacie ze sobą, John podąża za tobą niczym wierny piesek — zakpił. — Właściwie spędzacie ze sobą trzy czwarte doby. Pierwszy punkt zaliczony.

— To było proste.

Starszy Holmes nie skomentował, tylko uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

— Podkreślaj podobieństwa między wami. Zazwyczaj preferujemy osoby o podobnych zainteresowaniach, przekonaniach i osobowościach. Dobrze wiesz, że John to lubi, w końcu poznałeś każdą z jego dziewczyn, nawet jeśli on o tym nie wie.

— Były nudne, głupie i szybko mu się nudziły — skomentował Sherlock.

— Nie zawsze, często zrywały z doktorem z twojego powodu.

— Widocznie skoro wybierał mnie, to jestem dla niego ważniejszy.

— Najwidoczniej. — Milczał przez chwilę, po czym kontynuował: — Dobrze zacząłeś, nie zasypałeś go komplementami — odrzekł, drwiąc z Sherlocka. — Nie, żebyś miał zamiar to zrobić, lecz trzeci punkt wyraźnie podkreśla konieczność informowania wybranka, o tym, że go doceniamy. Także postaraj się w przyszłości o jakieś miłe słowa.

— Doceniam Johna.

— On o tym wie?

Sherlock nie odzywał się, gdyż nie był o tym przekonany. Wydawało mu się, że Watson zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki jest ważny... Wszystko jest takie skomplikowane!

— Dotykaj Johna. Jego kark, nadgarstek, poklep po plecach. Niech przyzwyczai się do tego, w końcu sam powinien prosić się o uwagę. Nie gwarantuję stuprocentowej satysfakcji oraz efektywności. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

— Rozumiem. To wszystko?

— Na to wygląda.

Detektyw kiwnął głową, otwierając drzwi limuzyny. Słowa wdzięczności nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło.

— Postaraj się, drugiego takiego nie znajdziesz — powiedział na pożegnanie Mycfort.

— Posłuchaj własnej rady i porozmawiaj z Gregiem. Miłego dnia, bracie.

— Wróciłem! — Sherlock wdrapał się po schodach, zrzucając z siebie płaszcz.

— Cieszę się — odpowiedział John z szerokim uśmiechem. — Jak sprawa?

— Skomplikowana, intrygująca, ale szybko poszło. — Zasiadł przy stole, nabijając na widelec pomidora. — Co robiłeś?

John spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na przyjaciela. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się nudnym marnowaniem czasu przez Watsona.

— Nic konkretnego, same nijakie rzeczy.

— Mhm... — mruknął, zjadając gotowane warzywa. Jakim cudem potrawa nie smakowała jak papier ścierny? — Dobre.

— Dziękuję... — John wyglądał na przyjemnie połechtanego. Sherlock zdziwił się jak łatwo uszczęśliwić doktora jednym mało znaczącym słowem. — Zrobić ci herbatę?

— Poproszę.

Kolejne kilka godzin minęło mężczyznom na wspólnym rozmawianiu oraz oglądaniu seriali w telewizji. Śmiali się, żartując z siebie nawzajem. Sherlock w końcu przyciszył odbiornik, chwytając za skrzypce. Wtedy John wybrał ciekawą lekturę i przy cudownej muzyce wygrywanej przez Sherlocka, pogrążał się w świecie książki. Holmes lubił takie wieczory, nie przeszkadzały mu, a wręcz uspokajały. Potrzebował tego — porządku w postaci Johna.

— Lubię to — odezwał się nagle John, zamykając oczy.

— Co?

— Jak grasz, o ile nie jest to trzecia w nocy. — Zaśmiał się. — Zdolny jesteś.

Sherlock milczał.

— Chyba będę szedł spać. — Odłożył książę na stoli, przecierając kark.

Sherlock musiał go dotknąć jeszcze dzisiaj. Postanowił zdobyć Johna w trzydzieści dni, jeśli po takim okresie Watson dalej będzie tylko (a może „aż"?) przyjacielem Holmes zaakceptuje przyszłą rozłąkę.

— Pójdziemy na spacer?

— Teraz?

— Tak, teraz.

— Jeśli chcesz.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przechodząc obok Johna, położył mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu, zostawiając ją tam dłużej, niż powinien. Włożył płaszcz, stawiając kołnierz. Watson widząc to, przewrócił oczami, dalej się uśmiechając. Holmes uważał ten uśmiech za najpiękniejszy na świecie. To było tak bardzo w nie jego stylu, tak inne... Tak miłe.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Słońce już zaszło, pozostawiając świat w granatowo-czarnej barwie. Nie widzieli gwiazd, a tylko samotny księżyc, który oświetlał im drogę. Było chłodno. Sherlock zerknął na zaróżowione policzki Watsona, jego popękane usta. John zapiął kurtkę khaki pod samą brodę, zaraz pocierając energiczne dłonie jedna o drugą.

— Zimno... — zauważył mało odkrywczo doktor.

— Tak — odpowiedział bez zbędnych słów.

— Jest tak chłodno, a ty nie wziąłeś szalika... Nawet nie się nie zapiąłeś... Przeziębisz się. — Holmes wzruszył ramionami, na co starszy mężczyzna westchnął. — Zaczekaj.

Watson stanął przed Sherlockiem i zajął się jego płaszczem. Detektyw przestał na chwilę oddychać, obserwując przyjaciela z góry. John dawał mu ciepło... Dbał o Sherlocka bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny przedtem. Myślał o zdrowiu detektywa, znosił jego humory... John.

Detektyw zdjął jedną rękawiczkę i podał ją lekarzowi.

— Proszę, ogrzejesz się.

— A druga? — Uniósł brew, śmiejąc się. Chętnie założył niewielką część garderoby Sherlocka.

Holmes nie odpowiedział. Złapał Johna za rękę, splótł ich palce i schował do kieszeni płaszcza. Watson się nie odezwał, spojrzał tylko pytająco na Sherlocka, po czym ścisnął mocniej dłoń mężczyzny.

Spacerowali tak przez kolejną godzinę, rozłączyli się dopiero przy wejściu na Baker Street 221b. Sherlock był szczęśliwy.


	2. Przytulanie

Sherlock opuścił swoją sypialnię punktualnie o siódmej (nie spał już od dwóch godzin). Zasiadł w swoim fotelu, odrzucając marny kryminał w kąt salonu. Próbował zaznaczyć i poprawić wszystkie błędy w lekturze, niestety okazało się to niemożliwe — cała powieść była jedną, wielką pomyłką. Złączył palce pod brodą, starając się nie oszaleć (zdobycie Johna, nuda, cisza, brak sprawy, zdobycie Johna). Nuda, cholerna nuda i obłęd.

Chciał się napić herbaty, lecz John jeszcze spał (według detektywa Watson tracił na odpoczynek zbyt wiele czasu). Spojrzał w kierunku kuchni. Wzrok mężczyzny spoczął na szafce, gdzie znajdowały się zioła, następnie na czajniku. Ściągnął brwi, odchylił do tyłu i nie ruszył się z miejsca przez kolejne pół godziny — postanowił poczekać, John robił najlepszą herbatę.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni szlafroka telefon, wystukując niepewnie wiadomość.

 _Dzień dobry. - SH_

Znużony bawił się strunami skrzypiec; maltretował bezdusznie instrument, kiedy John pojawił się w drzwiach salonu. Trzymał w dłoni komórkę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Nadal w (starej kraciastej) pidżamie, z rozwichrzonymi (pisakowymi) włosami i zaspanym (ciepłym) spojrzeniem. Sherlock mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust, widząc w tym stanie przyjaciela. Lubił go najbardziej rano, szczególnie, teraz kiedy koszmary nawiedzały go coraz rzadziej.

— Dzień dobry, Sherlocku. Herbaty?

— Mhm... — mruknął. Nie chciał się przyznać, że czekał właśnie na to pytanie.

— To siostra ofiary, znała jej nawyki i postanowiła je wykorzystać — powiedział detektyw, nie patrząc na zdziwionego Lestrade'a, jak i innych — Już tłumaczę, przecież nie oczekuję od was logicznego myślenia, macie lepsze rzeczy do roboty — prychnął. — Jej paznokcie oraz język mają na sobie ślady farby. Oblizywała brudne palce, nie mając czasu na mycie rąk. Nigdy nic jej nie zaszkodziło, w końcu niewiele chemikaliów dostawało się do jej organizmu. Malowała od zawsze, miała wrodzony talent, cały jej świat krążył wokół sztuki. Tłuste włosy, ubrania sprzed dekady — nie dbała o wygląd. Dzwoniła do niej tylko matka, brak przyjaciół. W torbie znajdują się same katalogi dotyczące malarstwa. Była dobra w tym, co robiła, podpisała ostatnio kontrakt, kopia znajduje się w jednej z gazet. Podobnie jak czek przeznaczony dla siostry. Spora kwota, zapewne kobieta jest bezrobotna. Ćpa i jest chemiczką — to nie jest robota amatora. Dodała do farby truciznę, wiedząc, że ta nie straci swojej konsystencji. Dlaczego to zrobiła? Z zazdrości. Ostatni SMS jest od niej, pełen żalu, zawiści i innych bzdur. Ofiara wspinała się na szczyt, dziewczynie właściciela galerii się to nie podobało. Nuda.

— Skąd wiesz, że są parą.

— On ćpa razem z nią, to oczywiste — warknął rozdrażniony. — Macie do czynienia z takimi na co dzień, jak możecie tego nie widzieć? Zaczęła się z nim spotykać, tylko po to, by bez problemu podłożyć truciznę. Podłożyła także jego włosy na fartuch zamordowanej. Właściciel na pytanie, jak dobrze zna ofiarę, speszył się. Z nią nie mógł sypiać, więc to siostra.

— Niesamowite. — Detektyw zerknął na rozpromienionego Johna, nabierając więcej powietrza w płuca. — Jak zwykle Sherlocku jesteś niezastąpiony.

— W takim razie sprawa rozwiązana, pojedziemy po podejrzaną.

— Szukajcie jej u rodziców, żebra pieniądze na wyjazd. Chce uciec.

Greg nie podziękował, kiwnął tylko głową w geście wdzięczności, po czym wyszedł z galerii, zabierając ze sobą policjantów. Zostało zaledwie kilku specjalistów, zbierających dowody. Anderson patrzył z czystą niechęcią na Holmesa, będąc na tyle mądrym, aby się nie odzywać.

— Możemy iść.

— Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem, dlaczego ci nie dziękują. Jedno słowo... To nie boli.

— Nie potrzebuje tego, chce tylko rozwiązywać sprawy.

Wszystkie te zwroty grzecznościowe były kłopotliwe dla detektywa. Dziękuję, przepraszam, proszę... Używał ich tylko w ostateczności lub gdy czegoś koniecznie potrzebował (zwyczajna manipulacja). Komplementy także działały cuda. Najczęściej Molly okazywała się jego ofiarą, była tak naiwna... Sherlock nie czuł się winny, ludzie byli po prostu zbyt głupi, nie myśleli. Zadufani w sobie, wierzący w ludzką dobroć, reagowali na kilka milszych fraz jak szczury pod wpływem muzyki Grajka. Można było z nimi zrobić wszystko, ponieważ nie potrafili słuchać, dedukować, analizować. Gromada kretynów, świat pełen bezmózgich, nudnych, szarych postaci.

Tylko John... Mógłby kierować doktorem tak samo, jak innymi ludźmi, ale _nie chciał._ John był genialny takim, jakim był i robił dla Sherlocka wszystko, wystarczyło tylko _poprosić._ Holmes nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to robił (uszkodzony płat ciemniowy, odpowiedzialny za pamięć krótkotrwałą — to musiało być to), po prostu słowa same opuszczały jego gardło, a dopiero po chwili zdawał sobie sprawę, co powiedział. Watson uśmiechał się wtedy lub wściekał, ale koniec końców wypełniał wszystkie polecenia Sherlocka. Nie dlatego, iż został zmuszony, po prostu chciał. Wiedział, że było to słuszne, w końcu detektyw rzadko kiedy się mylił; Watson udał przyjacielowi. John jako ten myślący wyjątek doświadczył (rzadkiej) uprzejmości ze strony Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Zjedzmy obiad — powiedział, nie odwracając się.

— Ja zjem obiad, jeśli pójdziemy do jakiejś knajpy, wiesz o tym — opowiedział, wyrównując krok z detektywem.

— Chodźmy do restauracji, abyś mógł zjeść ciepły posiłek o odpowiedniej porze — poprawił Sherlock, nadal nie zerkając na Johna.

Holmes zastanawiał się jak ruszyć dalej w relacjach z Johnem. Musiał dotykać go więcej, aby móc przejść do kolejnych ważnych punktów. Wprawdzie zdziwił Sherlocka fakt, iż doktor nie wyrwał się poprzedniego wieczora detektywowi, w końcu „nie był gejem" a ludzie mogli gadać. Nadal pamiętał silną, chłodną dłoń Johna, owiniętą wokół jego własnej. Westchnął tylko pod nosem, przeklinając ponownie swój transport. Tak słaby...

Dźwięk SMSa. Mycroft? Może ta Kobieta? Wyjął telefon, patrząc na ekran.

 _Czekolada i orzechy dobrze działają na mózg. Czy nie chciałbyś wybrać się ze mną na jakiś deser?_

John. Sherlock odwrócił się, patrząc na przyjaciela. Ten, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dołączył do niego, unosząc brwi w geście zapytania. Holmes wysłała pustego SMSa, zmieniając kierunek trasy — najbliższa dobra kawiarnia znajdowała się dwie przecznice dalej.

— To było dobre — wymruczał John, zdejmując kurtkę.

— W miarę, zrobiłbyś lepsze — skomentował, rzucając się na kanapę. Odczuwał mdłości przez zbyt wielką ilość pochłoniętej słodyczy.

— Mogę spróbować, jeśli Wielki Sherlock Holmes sobie tego życzy.

— Życzę. Znowu udowodnię światu, że zawsze mam rację.

— Tak, tak, wiem o tym. — Usiadł w fotelu, chwytając za gazetę. — „Matka z czwórką dzieci została zamordowana w tajemniczych okolicznościach".

— Zrobiła to jej przyjaciółka. Nuda — warknął. — Wszystkie sprawy już rozwiązałem, dałem notatki Lestrade'owi.

— Chryste, jesteś niesamowity.

Sherlockowi zabiło szybciej serce (tak słaby). John nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak jego pochwały oddziaływały na socjopatycznego detektywa. Nie było słów, którymi mógłby opisać, to co czuł. Tego nie dało się nakreślić, naszkicować ani narysować. Wykresy były zbędne, rozprawki średnio pomocne, a wprowadziłaby tylko dodatkowy zamęt. To wszystko było nowe, mylące, szalone... Nie wiedział, co miał zrobić z tym cholernym sercem, przyśpieszonym oddechem i chęcią dotknięcia Johna.

— Zrobisz mi herbaty?

— Jasne. Dwie łyżeczki cukru, jak zawsze, czy darujesz sobie słodkości na dzisiaj — zapytał, wstając. Przeciągnął się leniwie, kierując się do kuchni.

— Cukier jest niezbędny.

Doktor wstawił wodę. Stał przy blacie, opierając się o niego, przymknął powieki. Sherlock podniósł się z kanapy bezszelestni i podszedł do Johna. Stał za nim, starając się nie oddychać. Proch, pot, jaśmin, tania woda kolońska, detergenty, bawełna i _John._ Mieszanka różnorodnych aromatów tworzyła idealną woń.

Jedną dłonią musnął delikatnie kark przyjaciela, a drugą złapał za jego nadgarstek. Przyspieszony puls — jak miło.

— John...

— Tak? — szepnął doktor, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

— Zagrajmy w coś, nie chce oszaleć.

— Jakieś propozycje?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sherlock oparł głowę na ramieniu Johna, owijając ręce wokół jego wojskowego ciała.

— Odgadujmy myśli ludzi z głupich serialów albo poróbmy eksperymenty. Mam świeże uszy w lodówce.

— Jesteś jak dzieciak, wiesz? Nic do ciebie nie dociera — Zaśmiał się, udając złego. Jego głos drżał. W końcu się odwrócił. — Mam dzisiaj randkę.

— Wiem. — Całkiem o tym zapomniał. Cofnął się, odwrócił, chciał wrócić na kanapę. Zły ruch i zepsuł wszystko. Powinie to zrobić podczas ucieczki, wtedy wyszłoby naturalnie. Nie w takiej chwili.

Rzucił się na sofę, odwracając plecami do świata. Nie chciał już herbaty, niczego. Pragnął nie czuć, naprawdę nie czuć.

— Sherlock.

— Masz godzinę, powinieneś wziąć prysznic.

Cisza. John zaraz wyjdzie, a Holmes zapali, albo weźmie kokainę. Może morfinę? Powinien ją mieć schowaną pod łóżkiem. Miał nadzieję, że Mycroft się je nie pozbył.

Poczuł ciepło i zapach Watsona, który położył się obok niego. Ledwo co się mieścili na wąskiej kanapie, ale doktor dał radę.

— Co powiesz na odgadywanie myśli? Znowu wygrasz — prychnął. Uniósł telefon, pokazując SMSa. Odwołał randkę. — Każdy ma gorsze dni.

Sherlock bał się poruszyć, ale był szczęśliwy.


	3. Granie w gry i oglądanie telewizji

_Bierzesz go na litość? To nie w twoim stylu, bracie. - MH_

 _Nie widzę tu żadnej litości. Mam swój plan. Powiedz mi lepie jak dieta. - SH_

 _Dobrze. - MH_

 _Wygrałem. Nie pisz do mnie. - SH_

Sherlock leżał na kanapie z zamkniętymi oczami. Umierał wewnętrznie; nic nierobienie niszczyło mężczyznę. Lestrade nie zadzwonił, nie napisał oraz sam niestety nikogo nie zabił. Mógłby Andersona, wtedy nawet najnudniejszy sposób morderstwa okazałby się interesujący, dzięki rozkładającemu się trupowi. W gazetach nie było niczego ciekawego, same błahe przestępstwa niewarte uwagi detektywa. Sprawy od klientów rozwiązywał w nie dłużej niż w trzy minuty — co za kretyni mu się trafiali.

Wrzasnął zdenerwowany, podrywając się szybko do góry. Broń, mógłby postrzelać z glocka Johna. Spojrzał na już nieźle podziurawioną ścianę, przekrzywiając głowę. Brakowało tam czegoś, może kolejnej twarzy? Albo morfina... Poprzedniego dnia spędził wieczór na leżeniu z Johnem, śmianiu się i narzekaniu na cały otaczający go świat. W tamtej chwili ex-żołnierza nie było, mężczyzna powinien mieć jeszcze jakieś pół godziny przed powrotem doktora do domu. Dla Sherlocka chwila spokoju pod wpływem narkotyku nie różniłaby się niczym od widoku trupa Andersona — czysta idealność.

Pobiegł do swojej sypialni, zaglądając pod łóżko. Wyciągnął metalową, starą skrzynkę, następnie ją otworzył. Brak buteleczek z niebiańskim narkotykiem, brak strzykawek.

 _Nawet o tym nie myśl, chyba nie chcesz znowu wpaść w nałóg. - MH_

Pieprzone kamery, cholerny Mycroft, idiotyczny świat.

Odrzucił pojemnik na bok, robiąc przy tym niemały huk. Wplątał palce w bujne loki, ciągnąc za nie boleśnie. Bujał się w tył i w przód, nie mogąc opanować swoich nerwów. Nienawidził takich dni, gdy nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Męcząca, nużąca rzeczywistość, w której przyszło mu żyć, przytłaczała mężczyznę, była nie do zniesienia. Śruby w głowie Sherlocka trzaskały nieprzyjemnie, ściany Pałacu Pamięci pękały, powstało miliony nowych korytarzy — nie wiedział, którym miał podążyć. Szum, słyszał cholerny szum, który był coraz głośniejszy. Krzyknął ponownie, kładąc się na ziemi. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się kontrolować swój własny umysł. Potrzebował kokainy, musiał ją zażyć. Lub papierosy, słabsze, ale pomogą — tylko na chwilę.

Podniósł się z trudem, wrócił do salonu. Wyjął paczkę fajek, wetkniętą na tył szafki biurka. Tego pieprzony braciszek nie mógł mu zabrać.

Zapalił jednego, zaciągając się mocno. Westchnął z ulgą, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Aceton, arsen, benzopiren, cyjanowodór, amoniak, butan, fenole, kadm, nikotyna... Tyle zabójczych składników, a było ich jeszcze więcej. Holmes nie wiedział, który ze związków chemicznych był najgorszy, gdyż wszystkie tak samo cudownie zabijały jego kruchy i słaby transport. Pyszna nikotyna i tak wygrywała, pozwalała mu, chociaż na chwilę opanowania.

Skończył z jednym, wziął kolejnego i następnego. Mógłby nie przestawać, aż do (zapewne szybkiej) śmierci.

— Odłóż. To. Sherlock.

John... Holmes spojrzał na stojącego w progu do salonu doktora. Wyglądał na wściekłego, w ogóle nie przypominał porannego Johna, lekarza Johna, czy Johna z pościgu. Stał przed nim wojskowy, mający ochotę dać Sherlockowi porządną nauczkę, podczas której na pewno nie obeszłoby się bez bólu. Cierpienie było lepsze niż nuda.

— Nie mogę, John.

— Odkładaj to cholerstwo! — uniósł głos zdenerwowany. Zbliżył się do przyjaciela, wyrywając mu palącego się papierosa. Zaraz potem zabrał i (prawie pełną) paczkę fajek. — Nie pozwolę ci na to.

— W takim razie mnie zabij! — wrzasnął, cofając się. — Jak ci dobrze, nie musisz tego znosić, twój mózg jest cichy! Nie skrzypi, nie pęka, nie trzaska. Milczy, pozwalając ci na wszystko. Mój tak nie działa, potrzebuje paliwa w postaci narkotyków, spraw i papierosów.

Oddychał coraz ciężej, odcięty od źródła napędowego wracał do swojego poprzedniego stanu. Skrzywił się, opierając o biurko. John złapał go za ramię, lecz Sherlock wyrwał się gwałtownie. Rzucił się na swój fotel, przyciskając mocno wewnętrzne strony dłoni do oczu. Miał dość, potrzebował... Sam nie wiedział czego.

Poczuł ciepłą dłoń na nadgarstku.

— Sherlocku... Pograjmy w coś.

Och... John był taki... Nie pytał, co się działo, nie próbował mu (bezskutecznie) pomóc. Nie zignorował Holmesa, nie wyszedł z domu. Został z detektywem, dotknął go pierwszy, zaoferował zabawę. John był idealny.

Znany mu pokój otworzył się. Wszystkie odcienie zieleni oraz żółci zdobiły wysokie ściany. Jasne pomieszczenie przepełnione zostało wojskowymi atrybutami, wełnianymi śmiesznymi swetrami, bursztynową herbatą, zdjęciami z pościgów, słowami z bloga. Wonią Johna, głosem Johna, dotykiem Johna. John, John, John. Cement — naprawił Pałac Pamięci. Smar — naoliwił śruby. Broń — zagłuszyła szumy.

Owinął ręce wokół szyi przyjaciela, unosząc się z siedzenia. Watson objął go w pasie, pocieszycielko gładząc po plecach. Tak długo na to czekał, że teraz starał się nie jęknąć z doznanej nagle błogości. Na klamce drzwi Johna pojawiła się karteczka „nie przeszkadzać". Żadne demony nie mogły mu teraz zaszkodzić.

— Co chcesz robić?

Stać tak, John, tylko tyle — pomyślał. Nie odezwał się.

— Poczekaj chwilę... Ooo, dobrze. Jest wygodniej.

John zajął miejsce na kanapie, Sherlock usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, dalej obejmując przyjaciela. Nie było to erotyczne, oboje tego tak nie widzieli. Holmes potrzebował Johna (w każdy możliwy sposób), a on to rozumiał. Gładził mężczyznę po plecach, po karku, po włosach. Szeptał pocieszające słowa, czasami żartował. Opowiadał o tym, co wydarzyło się w pracy, streścił ciekawy artykuł, który przeczytał specjalnie dla Sherlocka — dotyczył jedzenia dobrze oddziałującego na mózg.

— Zadbamy o twój cenny skarb, geniuszu. Będziesz jeszcze lepszy.

— Masz randkę? — zapytał. Nie chciał nigdy więcej oglądać żadnej kobiety obok Johna.

— Już nie spotykam się z Clarą — odpowiedział łagodnie. — To ważne?

Sherlock milczał, a cisza ta była potwierdzeniem.

— Zgrzałem się. Rozbiorę się, dobrze? — mówił jak do dziecka, lecz detektywowi to nie przeszkadzało. John nie bywał, aż tak delikatny. Schlebiało mu to.

Sherlock odchylił się, patrząc w (piękne, cudowne, głębokie, spokojne) oczy przyjaciela. Rozpiął jego kurtkę, ściągając ją delikatnie z ramion doktora. Odrzucił ubranie na bok, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. John zaśmiał się, ściskając Holmesa.

— Pierwszy raz cię widzę w takim stanie. O nic nie będę pytał, ale następnym razem pisz, zwolnię się z pracy.

— Praca jest dla ciebie ważna, John. Nie mogę cię za każdym razem wzywać. — Chociaż chciałby.

— „Pali się firanka, przyjdź" albo „Chyba coś żyje w naszym soku pomarańczowym, stworzyłem nowy organizm!". Mój faworyt to: „Głowa z naszej lodówki zniknęła, myślisz, że pani Hudson zrobiła z niej pierożki, które wczoraj zjedliśmy?". Uwierz, po takich wiadomościach nie myślę o niczym innym, jak tylko o naszym przytulnym mieszkaniu.

— Zemściła się na nas i to zrobiła, John! Ta kobieta zamienia się czasem w bestię, nawet jeśli przez większość czasu jest kochana. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć zniknięcia głowy? Nadal jej nie odnalazłem — mówił poważnym tonem, nadal przejęty swoim zgubionym skarbem.

— Chryste, wolałem tego nie wiedzieć. — Ponownie się zaśmiał. — Wczoraj w końcu nie odgadywaliśmy myśli, chcesz teraz?

— Nie. Zróbmy coś normalnego — prawie warknął. Nie był zły, po prostu detektywa irytowało ostatnie wypowiedziane przez niego słowo.

— Scrabble?

— Przegrasz.

— Szachy?

— Podobnie.

— Eksplodujący dureń?

— Co? — zapytał zaintrygowany.

— Gra z „Harry'ego Pottera". Jak możesz nie znać, mieszkasz w Londynie.

— W jaki sposób książka jest ważniejsza od układu słonecznego, którego jak wiesz, nie znam.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Butelka? — rzucił, nie biorąc tej propozycji na poważnie.

— To nie wypali. Prawda czy wyzwanie jest o wiele bardziej logiczna, skoro jest nas tylko dwoje — ocenił sytuację, schodząc z kolan Johna.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Jak najbardziej. Ustalmy zasady. — Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Johna. Ten chętnie za nią chwycił, podnosząc się.

Po zjedzeniu szybkiego obiadu i zaparzeniu herbaty zasiedli w fotelach, puszczając w tle cicho grający telewizor.

— Odpowiadamy na pytania, jeśli nie chcemy tego zrobić, wykonujemy jakieś zadanie. Raczej mamy ograniczone możliwości...

— Może być to pocałunek w jakąś część ciała — wtrącił się John.

Sherlock milczał.

— Będą gadać, co? — speszył się, przecierając kark. Oblizał usta, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— Może być — zgodził się detektyw.

— Zaczynaj.

— Ile miałeś dziewczyn?

— Naprawdę? Pytasz mnie o coś, co przecież sam doskonale wiesz. Nie szkoda ci pytania? — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, unosząc wzrok ku górze. Liczył, przypominał sobie. — Sprzed wojska trochę ich było, czasem na kilka nocy. Nic poważnego. Od zamieszkania na Baker Street pięć.

— Sześć, jeszcze Loreline.

— Skąd wiesz, że o niej zapomniałem? — zapytał zaskoczony. W głosie mężczyzny dało się wyczuć zażenowanie.

— Była najnudniejsza w nich wszystkich, a seks marny. Za drugim razem nie zostałeś u niej na noc, wolałeś wrócić do domu.

— To przerażające, że aż tak mnie analizujesz.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się tym wcale. John przewrócił oczami, upijając łyk ciepłego napoju.

— Teraz moja kolej, hm... Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś dziewczynę?

— Czy Adler się liczy?

— Nie, dlaczego miałaby? — Och, co to było? Sherlock usłyszał coś, czego nie rozumiał. Szlag.

— W takim razie nie miałem. Ponownie moja kolej. Po co oglądasz filmy pornograficzne? Co ci to daje?

— Sherlock, jasna cholera... Przecież to... Dobra, no dobra. Nie wiem, dlaczego je oglądam, dla rozluźnienia, dla podniety. Nie mam pojęcia.

— To głupie — skomentował krótko.

— Może i tak, pewnie masz rację — westchnął. — Ech... Odczuwasz podniecenie...?

Sherlock uniósł brwi, rozważając powód zadania tego pytania. Miał przynajmniej pięć różnych odpowiedzi.

— Nie jestem aseksualny, chociaż podejrzewano to u mnie. Nie potrzebuje bezustannie seksu, ale podniecam się, to oczywiste. Mam libido.

— Och... rozumiem. To dobrze.

„To dobrze". John... o co ci chodziło?

— Podoba ci się Molly?

— O mój Boże, nie! — zaprzeczył, patrząc na Sherlocka jak na wariata. — Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Jest miła i całkiem ładna, ale...

— Tak, wiem. To Molly. Tyle. — Ta zabawa mogła dostarczyć detektywowi wiele cennych informacji.

— Gdzie ukryłeś jeszcze papierosy? — Uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, czekając na reakcję przyjaciela. Sherlock zaniemówił, nie spodziewał się tego. Nie spojrzał na swoje sekretne miejsca, wszystko by zepsuł. John był cwany, czasem za cwany. — Nie nabrałeś się i nie odpowiesz.

Naprawdę miał pocałować Johna. Dotknąć ustami, gorącej opalonej skóry przyjaciela. Robił wszystko, aby nie ujawnić światu swego zadowolenia z takiego obrotu spraw. Milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, a kiedy miał się nachylić, John przemówił:

— Okej, okej. Co innego. Zrobisz jutro deser, co ty na to?

Nie pokazał tego, jak bardzo był zwiedziony. Za długo zwlekał, Watson pomyślał, że detektyw tego nie chciał. Jeśli nalegałby, doktor przestraszyłby się. Skomplikowane.

— Zrobię, to tylko chemia. Nie licz na więcej.

— Gdzieżbym śmiał — prychnął rozbawiony.

— Jak często się... A nie, wiem to. — John domyślił się, o co Sherlock chciał zapytać. Ulżyło mu, kiedy zmienił zdanie. — Byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

— Tak, myślę... czuję, że tak — odpowiedział szybko. — Chcesz, żebym cię częściej przytulał?

 _Tak. Tak. Oczywiście. Pragnę tego. Nie chce niczego innego. Tak._ Sherlock nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

— Ja... — Zmarszczył brwi. — Mógłbyś?

— Tylko mów kiedy, nie zawsze potrafię cię rozczytać. — Posłał przyjacielowi ciepły uśmiech. — Jestem lekarzem, jestem zobowiązany do leczenia twojego umysłu każdym możliwym sposobem.

— Uważasz, że jestem chory? — Detektyw nie chciał, aby John myślał o nim jak o wariacie.

— Nie, tylko trochę zagubiony. Musimy dbać o twój cenny mózg. Gdybyś go stracił, musiałabym się wyprowadzić.

Sherlock przełknął głośno ślinę, wpatrując się w Watsona. Wyznanie to wymalowane zostało na suficie pokoju Johna w Pałacu Pamięci. Doktor został z Sherlockiem przez socjopatyczną naturę i genialny umysł mężczyzny. Lubił to, chciał Holmesa.

— Lubisz po mnie sprzątać?

— Och tak, to moje ulubione zajęcie — zakpił, kręcąc głową. — Powinieneś sam to robić.

— Jesteś w tym lepszy — zauważył Holmes, upijając łyk herbaty.

— Dzięki za komplement. Każdy z twoich ust jest czymś świętym. — Ponownie zażartował, dobry humor nie opuszczał mężczyzny. — Lubisz grać?

— W co?

— Z kimś. Przekomarzać się... Flirtować.

— Nigdy tego nie robiłem.

— Doprawdy? — Coś w oczach Johna pojawił się błysk, którego Sherlock nie potrafił wyjaśnić.

— Kupić ci fartuszek, często brudzisz się w kuchni.

— O ile obiecasz mi, że sobie kupisz drugi i będziesz w nim latał po mieszkaniu.

— John!

— Tak, żołnierzu?

— Z nas dwóch to ty jesteś wojskowym.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Ciebie wywaliliby po godzinie jak nie szybciej. Ty jesteś jedynym detektywem-konsultantem. Obejrzymy serial?

Sherlock kiwnął głową na znak zgody. Przenieśli się na kanapę, pogłaśniając telewizję. John usadowił się wygodnie, zerkając na przyjaciela, następnie na swoje kolana. Holmes zrozumiał. Położył głowę na udach przyjaciela, wdychając jego genialny zapach. John wplątał palce we włosy detektywa, skupiając swą uwagę na programie. Detektyw delektował się tą chwilą, aż w końcu usnął szczęśliwy.


	4. Randka

— Co dzisiaj segregujesz?

— Mówiłem ci, nic. Dzisiaj usuwam. Sprawy klientów zaśmiecają mój Pałac Pamięci.

Doktor zatrzymał się w półkroku, ściągając brwi. Nie był do końca pewien, o co chodziło Sherlockowi.

— Powodzenia.

— Tak, już to od ciebie dzisiaj słyszałem. — Watson przewrócił oczami, machając na Holmesa ręką. Czasem nie potrafił zrozumieć tego mężczyzny.

Wszedł do kuchni, wstawiając wodę na herbatę. Wrócił do salonu, zasiadł w fotelu i obserwował przyjaciela. Sherlock leżał na środku pomieszczenia z książką położoną na twarzy. Watson wychylił się, aby zobaczyć tytuł. Fiodor Dostojewski „Idiota". Mężczyzną westchnął, niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

— Lestrade nie dzwonił?

— Przecież wiesz, że nie — syknął rozdrażniony.

— Nie wiem, trzydzieści minut temu wróciłem do domu — odpowiedział spokojnie.

— Od kiedy pracujesz w niedzielę? — zapytał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, krzywiąc się.

— Nie pracuje, miałem zastępstwo za jednego kolegę. Nie wiedziałeś, że wyszedłem? — John nawet nie ukrywał swojego rozbawienia.

— Nie zauważyłem. Ciągle do ciebie mówiłem. Wiedz, że nie mam zamiaru powtarzać.

Rzucił się na fotel, zwijając w kłębek. Było zdecydowanie lepiej niż wczoraj, Sherlock nawet nie myślał o narkotykach. Pałac Pamięci stał cały, wszystko funkcjonowało poprawnie; żadnych trzasków, szumów ani pęknięć. Zaglądał do starych pokoi, analizując usunięcie tych miejsc, których nie używał do lat. Przypominał sobie ciekawe sprawy oraz przestępców, odczytywał notatki powieszone na głównej tablicy. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Tylko nuda go przytłaczała, na szczęście nie na tyle, by histeryzować jak dzień wcześniej.

— Gdzie czaszka? — nagle odezwał się John.

— Co?

— Twój przyjaciel. Poznałem go pierwszego dnia, nie pamiętasz?

— Ach... — Sherlock zerknął na kominek. — Chciał mi pomóc przy jednym eksperymencie, chociaż mówiłem mu, że to niebezpieczne. Nie słuchał i niestety nie zobaczysz go już więcej. Kwas to niebezpieczna substancja. Odszedł.

— Pani Hudson w końcu ją wywaliła?

— Tak — prychnął, nie patrząc na śmiejącego się przyjaciela. — Teraz kiedy znikasz bez uprzedzenia, nikt mnie nie słucha.

— Mówiłem ci o tym przed pójściem spać. To ty nie słuchasz mnie.

— Bzdura, pamiętałbym. — Wstał, rozciągając się.

John... Brał prysznic po powrocie, włosy miał nadal wilgotne. Sherlock wyczuł zapach jaśminowego szamponu oraz jego lepszych (nadal tanich) perfum. Nowa szara koszula, czarne spodnie kupione miesiąc temu, marynarka, brak śmiesznego swetra, wyczyszczone buty. Zadowolenie, wyczekiwanie. Randka.

— Kto tym razem?

— Słucham? — zapytał zbity z tropu John.

— Z kim dzisiaj wychodzisz? — Sherlock był zły. Może gdyby przypilnował Watsona, to ten nie poznałby znowu jakiejś durnej kobiety. Powinien poprosić Mycrofta o ochronę dla Johna.

— Z tobą, o ile Lestrade jednak zadzwoni. Chyba że będziemy chcieli przejść się po mieście, to i wtedy. W tej chwili czekam na to, aż przypomnisz sobie o zrobieniu deseru.

Och... John nie wiedział, nie był świadomy, że wyszykował się na randkę. Zrobił to podświadomie, machinalnie. Uważał ten dzień za wyjątkowy? Sherlock przeglądał kalendarz w głowie, szukając jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia, lecz niczego nie zauważył. Nikt z najbliższych Johna nie miał urodzin, nie obchodził także żadnej rocznicy. Nie dostał zaproszenia na przyjęcie, w życiu doktora nie pojawiła się nowa kobieta. Sherlock nie rozumiał. Próbował rozwiązać problem, odnaleźć (dlaczego nie oczywistą?) odpowiedź. Interpretował Johna, starał się prześwietlić umysł przyjaciela, pojąć rozumowanie tego prostego, zwyczajnego człowieka. Daremny trud, analiza nie powiodła się.

Czajnik zaczął gwizdać, John poszedł do kuchni, a Sherlock za nim. Zasiadł przy stole, tworząc z dłoni wieżyczkę. Zalane wrzącą wodą zioła, uwolniły swój niesamowity aromat.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział, kładąc kubek z gorącym napojem przed Sherlockiem.

Detektyw milczał, zdezorientowany. Jak miał się zachować?

— Nic wielkiego, coś w ramach żartu. Poczekaj.

Wyszedł, zostawiając Sherlocka z pewnym enigmatem. John kupił Holmesowi prezent bez okazji. Pachnący tanim kosmetykiem doktor nie wyszedł z żadną kobietą, a wręcz zaproponował wspólny spacer Sherlockowi. Były żołnierz upomniał się o deser, chciał, aby detektyw go przygotował. Szybka weryfikacja: ładny wygląd, obiad, wyjście z domu, podarunek. Schemat został zachowany w stu procentach, możliwość popełnienia błędu równa zeru. Byli na randce.

John wrócił, wręczając przyjacielowi nieopakowany (było to zbędne) prezent. Sherlock kiwnął głową na znak wdzięczności, po czym rozerwał folię, w której znajdował się niewątpliwie kawałek materiału. Rozłożył na stole płótno, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Prawie się roześmiał; wolą siły powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Zerknął na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie Johna.

— „Inteligencja to nowy symbol seksu". Naprawdę? — zakpił, starając się brzmieć poważnie.

Takie słowa widniały na niebiesko-czarnym fartuchu kuchennym. Tani napis robiony ręcznie, ale starannie. Niby nic wyjątkowego, sentymentalna bzdura, którą Holmes powinien gardzić. Powinien.

— Jak zapewne dobrze pamiętasz, Adler to powiedziała. Spodobało mi się, pasuje do ciebie. Myślałem też o „wysoko-funkcjonującym socjopacie", jednak zostałem przy czymś bardziej pogodnym — mówił rozpromieniony. — To mój najlepszy pomysł z ostatnich kilku dni. Miało ci przypominać naszą grę.

— Masz swój? — zapytał, zakładając fartuch. John nie spuszczał wzroku z detektywa.

— Oczywiście, że nie mam.

— Masz — skwitował.

—„Blogger geniusza" — mruknął zrezygnowany. — Podoba ci się? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Przyda ci się do robienia deseru.

— Nie było obiadu ani kolacji — zauważył mało odkrywczo.

— Jestem zmęczony, zjemy potem na mieście, dobrze?

Sherlock przytaknął. Skoro byli na randce wydawało się to jak najbardziej odpowiednie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym opróżnił szafkę i lodówkę z potrzebnych komponentów (gorzka czekolada, jajka, cukier, mąka). John zbliżył się do przyjaciela, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

— Co to będzie.

— A mówisz, że to ja jestem dzieckiem.

— Niech ci będzie. Będę na górze, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać — rzucił, idąc jednak do salonu. Doktor zajął fotel Sherlocka, bezustannie go obserwując.

Precyzyjne odmierzanie składników, dokładne wymieszanie ich, nagrzewanie piekarnika do podanej temperatury. Pieczenie ciasta przez należytą ilość czasu, spełniając tym samym warunki przepisu. Wszystko wykonywane spokojnie, jak gdyby mężczyzna pracował nad bardzo ważnym eksperymentem. Skupiony na swojej pracy, nie widział przejętego wzroku Johna.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy czekoladowe muffiny z płynną czekoladą były gotowe. Sherlock dodał jeszcze kilka cząstek pomarańczy oraz lody waniliowe, zapraszając gestem dłoni Watsona do stołu.

— Zaraz wrócę.

Poszedł do sypialni i przebrał się w swój codzienny, jednak równie elegancki, garnitur. Poprawił kołnierz fioletowej koszuli, przeczesał palcami bujne loki, po czym wrócił do Johna.

— Próbowałeś już? — zapytał, nie ukrywając swego zaciekawienia.

— Czekałem na ciebie.

Doktor rozciął muffinkę, uwalniając czekoladową słodkość. Westchnął uśmiechnięty, nabierając na widelec ciasto. Milczał, przeżuwając posiłek, kiedy Sherlock próbował odczytać wszystkie uczucia wypisane na jego twarzy i w oczach. Bezskutecznie. Wprawdzie nie miał się czego obawiać, wiedział, iż deser wyszedł mu świetnie. Potrafił gotować i piec, niekoniecznie lubił to robić codziennie.

— Jesteś niesamowity.

— Wiem.

Detektyw miał wrażenie, że ten krótki dialog oznaczał, o wiele więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa. Holmes wyciągnął telefon i przeczytał wiadomość.

 _Mamy kolejne morderstwo, dość... Ciekawe. Nie chciałbyś się temu przyjrzeć? Oxford Srteet 156. - Greg_

— Jedz szybko, mamy sprawy! W końcu! Fantastycznie!

Najlepsza pierwsza randka w życiu.

— Dobrze, że już jesteście. Mamy problem.

— Jak zawsze. Powiedz mi coś, o czym nie wiem. Gdzie jest ciało? — zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła przed budynkiem, gdzie stało kilka radiowozów i karetka. Policjanci krzątali się niczym dzieci we mgle, nie wiedząc co robić. Przesłuchiwali ludzi, którzy czerpali satysfakcję z wywiadu. Mało przerażeni, a podekscytowani opowiadali historie, które z pewnością nie mały żadnego pokrycia z rzeczywistością.

— Ciała, dokładnie trzy. Matka i dwie córki. Są na górze.

— Co im się stało? — odezwał się John.

— Kolce wbite w oczy, przebiły czaszkę na wylot. Miejsce zbrodni zostało „ozdobione" różnymi rzeczami, ale nie wydaje nam...

Sherlock już go nie słuchał, wszedł do środka, mijając ludzi ubranych w niebieskie kombinezony. Warknął zirytowany — było ich za dużo. Niepotrzebnie robili tłum, skoro i tak nie mieli zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Nawet gdyby podano im dowody na tacy, to nie zauważyliby ich. Nieudolni, a najgorszy z nich jak zawsze był Anderson.

Wchodził po schodach powoli, szukając tropów. Mieszkanie było często sprzątane, raczej przez służbę. Rodzina wyglądała na zamożną, posiadali najdroższe markowe sprzęty, nie zniżaliby się do poziomu pomocy domowej.

— Na schodach leżał męski but, rozmiar czterdzieści. Anderson wziął już go do analizy — powiedział Lestrade, stając za Holmesem.

— Na przyszłość: jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, nie dopuszczaj tego idioty do niczego przed moim przybyciem — syknął, ignorując dalej mężczyznę.

Wdrapał się na szczyt schodów, ogarniając spojrzeniem górną część mieszkania. Przykucnął, przyglądając się drewnianym panelom, po czym skręcił w korytarzu w lewo. Sypialnia matki okazała się większa od salonu. Olbrzymie łóżko z baldachimem, szafki nocne, toaletka, sprzęt do ćwiczeń i inne niepotrzebne rzeczy.

Ciała znajdowały się na środku pokoju, położone blisko siebie. Najstarsza z kobiet leżała pośrodku, ręce miała złączone, a na czole znajdowała się obrączka. Na policzkach jawiła się zaschnięta już krew oraz przyklejone do niej białe pióra. Siostry były przeciętnymi siedemnastoletnimi bliźniaczkami. Wyglądały podobnie jak matka: kolce wbite w oczy, krew z piórami, lecz już bez obrączek na czołach, za to ubrane w drogie sukienki. Dookoła nich rozsypany proch i... Przejechał palcami po szarym proszku, sprawdzając zmieszane z nim ziarenka. Soczewica. Otarł rękę o płaszcz, obchodząc ciała naokoło. Na podłodze została nakreślona litera „C".

Po pięciu minutach do pokoju wszedł John z Lestradem.

— Masz coś?

— Raczej trudno niczego nie mieć, jeśli morderca zostawił, aż tyle śladów. Trzeba być idiotą lub Andersonem, żeby chociaż się nie domyślać co tu zaszło. — Lestrade tylko pokręcił głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Czekał na wyjaśnienia. — John, sprawa stworzona dla ciebie.

Stanął w nogach ciał i zaczął wyjaśniać potokiem słów swoją dedukcję:

— Byli zamożni. Głowa rodziny zmarła już dawno temu. Obrączka na czole kobiety należy do niej, lecz na palcu nie ma nawet śladu noszenia. Wyszła za męża dla pieniędzy, nie z miłości. Rozpieszczała córki do granic możliwości. Morderca jest osobą oddaną do domu dziecka, która odnalazła matkę po latach. W koszu znalazłem podarty list od zabójcy, próbował się z nią kontaktować. W garderobie są dokumenty dotyczące dziecka. Zdejmowała je niedawno z górnej półki, tylko to konkretne pudełko było oczyszczone z kurzu. Cała zbrodnia wzorowana została na bajce braci Grimm — Kopciuszku.

— Dlaczego go oddała i niby jakim cudem? — zapytał Lestrade. — Tam nikogo nie zamordowano.

— Zaszła w ciążę jako nastolatka, odpowiedzi same się nasuwają. — Obrzucił Lestrade'a gardzącym spojrzeniem. — Ale okaleczono. W oryginalnej wersji oczywiście. Dookoła rozsypany jest proch i soczewica. Kopciuszek chcąc iść na bal, musiała wygrzebać ziarenka z proszku. Sukienki mają pokazać, kto został wybrany, zamiast zabójcy, w końcu został potraktowany jak zwykła szmata, w której przyszło chodzić Kopciuszkowi. Pióra to symbol gołębi, które podpowiadały księciu, pomagały dziewczynie, a na końcu za kłamstwo wydłubały oczy macosze i jej córkom. — Zdjął buty ofiarom, pokazując rany. — Nastolatki mają odcięte palce oraz pięty, tak samo, jak w bajce. Litera „C" oznacza nie tylko Kopciuszka, ale jest inicjałem zabójcy.

— Szukamy kobiety. — To nie było pytanie.

— Nie, mężczyzny. Zgubiony but należy do mordercy. Nie liczcie na to, że coś znajdziecie. Cecil, bo tak się nazywa nasz morderca, był tu dwa tygodnie temu i został wyrzucony. Jedna z dziewczyn napisała o tym SMSa do Sandry, jak się domyślam trzeciej córki.

— Tak. Wiadomość była jednak bezsensowna, dziewczyna jest w śpiączce od trzech lat. Wiemy, że nastolatki chodziły do psychologa, przez nie Sandra znalazła się w szpitalu.

— Och... — rozpromienił się. — Obstawcie jej salę. On na tym nie zakończy. John, druga najpopularniejsza bajka o księżniczkach? — zwrócił się do zafascynowanego przemówieniem przyjaciela.

— Nie wiem... Śpiąca królewna?

— Otóż to. Ją książę zgwałcił, kiedy była nieprzytomna. Urodziła mu dzieci. Będzie chciał kontynuować swoją własną historię.

— Dzięki — rzucił i wybiegł z pokoju, wrzeszcząc do policjantów.

— Nuda.

— Jesteś genialny, ale to nadal straszne... — mruknął Johna, wychodząc na korytarz.

— Ta, może. — Wzruszył ramionami i postawił kołnierz. — Gdyby zabójca lepiej to dopracował, mógłbym za katalogować tę sprawę w ciekawych, ale niestety jest tylko średnia. Nie pozbył się listu i dokumentów, pewnie o nich nawet nie wiedział. Gdyby nie to, trudniej byłoby mi go złapać, pewnie dopiero jutro rano. Jednak nie jest pierwszym, który zainspirował się bajkami.

— Dlatego je znasz. Pewnie twój mózg, chociaż odrobinę się zmęczył i masz ochotę coś zjeść.

— Nie mam.

— No cóż, ja mam. Chodźmy.

— Sherlock, doktor Watson, Witajcie! — Angelo objął ich ramionami, prowadząc do stolika w kącie sali. — Na mój koszt, kochani! Wybierajcie, co chcecie. Wino i świeczka... To zaraz.

— Nigdy nie płacimy — skomentował Holmes, do odchodzącego już Angela.

— Nie powinniśmy tak żerować na jego dobroci.

— Nie robimy tego. Mógłby siedzieć teraz w więzieniu, gdyby nie ja, no i kradł. Musi teraz to jakoś wynagrodzić światu. Chyba tak myślą normalni ludzie — mówił, czytając kartę. Nie miał ochoty na nic konkretnego... Może na jajecznicę Johna.

— Normalni ludzie wybaczają.

— Ty wybaczasz, ale ty nie jesteś do końca normalny, nie jesteś nudny.

John położył dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, przybliżając się minimalnie. Ach, randka. Chyba... Nie do końca, skoro tylko jedna z osób jest tego świadoma. Oparł czoło na ręce przyjaciela, wzdychając cicho.

— Głowa mnie trochę boli. — Zawsze to jakieś usprawiedliwienie.

— Chcesz iść do domu?

— Nie, zjedz. Ja napije się wody, nic mnie z karty nie interesuje, jak zawsze.

Angelo pojawił się tradycyjnie ze świeczką, lecz tym razem John zdawał się tego nawet nie zauważyć — był zajęty przekonywaniem Sherlocka do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Po niedługim czasie Watson otrzymał swoje zamówienie. Jadł spokojnie, rozglądając się po sali pełnej ludzi. Sherlock nalał wina do jego kieliszka, a zaraz potem wyrwał mu widelec. Nabił kawałek mięsa na sztuciec, zjadając go.

— Wolę twoją kuchnię.

— Ech, mówiłem, że możemy wrócić — westchnął. Przetarł kark, nie patrzył na przyjaciela. — Coś bym ugotował.

— Mówiłeś, że jesteś zmęczony.

— Od kiedy się tym tak przejmujesz? — Brak uśmiechu, czegokolwiek. To nie był żart.

— Świetnie, to chodźmy — syknął. Podniósł się z miejsca, machnął do Angela i opuścił lokal. Nie czekał na Johna, nie oczekiwał tego, że mężczyzna pójdzie za Sherlockiem.

Holmes był wściekły. Chciał dobrze, chciał być miły — tak radził Mycroft. Komplementował Johna, żartował z nim, dotykał... Robił wszystko tak, jak mu nakazano. Mogłoby się nawet wydawać, że zauważył pewne postępy. Ale nie... Oczekiwał zbyt wiele. Zachowywali się tak jak zawsze, nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. John był doktorem, próbował na swój własny sposób leczyć Sherlocka, a detektyw doszukiwał się w tych zabiegach drugiego dna. Watson jako normalny facet przytulał się z detektywem, nie widząc w tym niczego dziwnego, bo było to po prostu najzwyczajniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Sherlock był wybrakowany niczym kaleka, lecz uczuciowy. Powinien zakończyć na czwartym dniu, godząc się z myślą, że John nie jest jego. Warknął pod nosem. Pieprzona huśtawka nastrojów.

— Sherlock, do cholery! — wrzasnął, łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię. — O co ci chodzi?

— O nic. — Wyrwał się, aby móc się cofnąć. — Jak już jesteś, to możemy wrócić razem.

— Widzę przecież, że coś jest nie w porządku.

— Wydaje ci się, John — powiedział zirytowany. — Może po prostu nie jestem najlepszym materiałem do wspólnych wyjść. Nie lubię tłumów. Kolejna kobieta na pewno o wiele bardziej to doceni.

— W tej chwili jestem tu z tobą, tylko z tobą. Jest noc, jest ciemno, nie ma ludzi. — Oblizał usta, robiąc krok do przodu.

Wybiła północ, niedziela się skończyła. Angelo zaraz zamknie swoją restaurację. Zawsze miał u siebie takie tłumy, nawet późnymi godzinami. To zadziwiające. Od czasu do czasu przejechał samochód, bezdomne koty błąkały się po ulicach. Z Johnem dzieliło go zaledwie kilka centymetrów, był za blisko. Jeśli zrobiłby nieodpowiedni ruch, straciłby przyjaciela. Nachylił się.

— John...


	5. Całowanie

Nachylił się.

— John...

Zamilkł, nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Otworzył ponownie usta, zaraz znowu je zamykając. Sfrustrowany złapał Johna za ramiona, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

— Nie jesteś nudny — wypowiedział przez zęby.

Pragnął, by John zrozumiał, by wiedział, co Holmes chciał przekazać. Puścił Watsona, cofając się. Włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza, zaciskając je w pięści. Za dużo nieskatalogowanych emocji... Sherlock miał zbyt małą wiedzę o dobrej stronie natury ludzkiej. Źle odczytywał znaki, nadawał nowe znaczenie gestom, popadł z jednej skrajności w drugą. To było męczące, a nawet bolesne.

— Wiem — odpowiedział tylko, a Holmes zastawiał się, czy to znaczyło „ja ciebie też". — Wracajmy do domu.

— Mhm.

Ruszył przodem. Uniósł głowę, wpatrywał się w granatowe niebo pokryte ledwo widocznymi gwiazdami. Westchnął cicho, uśmiechając się. Zazwyczaj świat nie ruszał Holmesa, mężczyzna uważał, iż jest zbyt brudny oraz mało ciekawy. Interesował się tylko tym, co mogło choć na chwilę dodać mu adrenaliny i zająć genialny jego mózg. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że potrafił docenić, jak i podziwiać piękno natury.

— Nie znałem prawdziwych wersji tych bajek.

— Większość nie zna.

— Czyli pocałunek nie jest lekarstwem na wszystko — stwierdził rozbawiony. Zrównał krok z Sherlockiem, zerkając na niego.

— Jesteś lekarzem, chyba doszedłeś do tego już wcześniej — zakpił.

— Pocałunki potrafią zdziałać cuda, mój drogi — mówił, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Ale domyślam się, że ty tego wiedzieć nie możesz.

— To nieistotne, można się obejść bez wymiany płynów. — Skrzywił się.

Perspektywa pocałowania Johna wydawała się jak najbardziej kusząca, dopóki mózg Sherlocka nie zaczął podsuwać mu nieszczególnie zachęcające obrazy. Podczas pocałunków pracują intensywnie gruczoły ślinowe, a taka wilgotna czynność w żaden sposób nie mogła być przyjemna. Po ciele mężczyzny przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

— To nie jest aż tak ohydne, a przy okazji niesie ze sobą wiele korzyści. Wiesz o tym, o każdym procesie, który zachodzi podczas całowania.

— Serotonina i endorfina zapobiegają powstaniu choroby wrzodowej, serotonina pobudza komórki związane z nastrojem, apetytem, snem, pamięcią i uczeniem się, endorfina łagodzi ból, praca mięśni likwiduje zmarszczki, właściwości bakteriobójcze śliny dobrze wpływają na stan uzębienia — wyrecytował szybko, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela. — Tak w większym skrócie. Wszystko można osiągnąć bez całowania.

— Rozumiem... — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — To przypomina przytulanie, a ty to lubisz. Obejdziesz się także bez tego?

— Nie robiłem tego całe życie. Jeśli teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie masz zamiaru zaspokajać moich... — zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, jak wyrazić to, co odczuwał.

— Potrzeb?

— Może być... Jeśli nie chcesz zaspokajać moich potrzeb, to rozumiem to, John. Mogłeś jednak w ogóle tego nie proponować.

Doszli do Baker Srteet. Sherlock wbiegł na górę, rzucając płaszcz na kanapę. Usiadł w fotelu ze skrzypcami.

— O nie, nie będziesz teraz grał. I posłuchaj mnie...

Zbliżył się do przyjaciela. Zmierzył go wzrokiem, jakby czegoś szukając, po czym nachylił się i oparł dłońmi na podłokietnikach. Byli ponownie zbyt blisko.

— Słuchaj, Sherlocku. Całkowicie nie przeszkadza mi twoja prawie aseksualna natura. Nie lubisz kobiet i nie chodzisz z nimi na randki? Nie ma sprawy. Nie całujesz się? Nic mi do tego. Nie uprawiasz seksu? Okej. — Oblizał usta. — Ale przytulasz się od niedawna i to ze mną. Zostawmy to tak, jak jest, jeśli z twoim genialnym mózgiem ma być wszystko w porządku. Każdy potrzebuje trochę bliskości.

Sherlock myślał dogłębnie nad słowami przyjaciela, które niewątpliwie wywoływały w nim nadal nieznane emocje. Wpatrywał się w poważną twarz Johna, który prawdopodobnie oczekiwał czegoś od detektywa, ale ten nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby dać w tamtej chwili doktorowi.

— Martwisz się o mnie — wybełkotał.

— Brawo! Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś? Jesteś idiotą.

Za pomocą ilu słów można wyznać miłość? — pomyślał Holmes, wstając.

John cofnął się odrobinę, aby się nie przewrócić. Sherlock odchrząknął, otworzył usta i zamarł, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

— Totalny idiota. Mówi się „dziękuję". Nie dziwię się, że akurat ty zapomniałeś, jak brzmią zwroty grzecznościowe.

— Dziękuję.

— Świetnie. A teraz idź spać. Dobranoc, Sherlocku.

Nie odpowiedział. Siłą woli powstrzymał się, aby nie pobiec za Johnem do jego sypialni.

— Masz broń?

— Jak zawsze. Wezwałeś policję?

— Tak, ale znając życie, zjawią się już po akcji. Nieudolni — syknął, zaglądając przez brudne małe okienko, do piwnicy nocnego klubu. Znajdowało się w nich trzech uzbrojonych, lecz niewątpliwie durnych osobników płci męskiej. — Ten łysy ciągle obserwuje drzwi, dziewczyna musi być w drugim pokoju. Zażyli niedawno kokainę, strzykawki i buteleczki leżą zużyte na stoliku. Wieloletnie ćpuny, narkotyk na nich działa, ale o wiele słabiej niż powinien. Zmniejszona koordynacja ruchowa, niski iloraz inteligencji... — mruknął. — Facet z tatuażem na szyi ma kontuzję kolana, a blondyn niemałe problemy ze wzorkiem. Po wejściu do piwnicy zajmę się tym pierwszym, a ty strzelisz w drugiego. Problemem będzie łysy.

— Mów, kiedy zaczynamy.

— Teraz.

Sherlock poderwał się i zbiegł kamiennymi schodami w dół. Kopnął całą swą siłą w metalowe zardzewiałe drzwi, wyłamując zamek. Zdezorientowani mężczyźni, dopiero po chwili rzucili się na Holmesa, kiedy ten już idealnie wymierzał pierwszy cios kalece. Słychać było tylko pęknięcie kości i bolesny krzyk jednego z porywaczy. Upadł na ziemie, trzymając się za nieodwracalnie uszkodzone kolano. Z przekleństwami na ustach, blondyn wyciągnął broń, mierząc w nią w Sherlocka, po czym strzelił. Niecelnie. John posłał ćpunowi dwie kulki: pierwszą w stopę, kolejną w prawie ramię. Holmes obrzucił doktora pełnym aprobaty spojrzeniem, jednak nie miał czasu na żadne słowa. Łysy nie skorzystał z pistoletu. Bardzo pewny siebie, chwycił za nóż i wbił go w udo w detektywa, który nie był na tyle szybki, aby się obronić.

„Szybkość, z jaką zachodzi śmiercionośny krwotok, zależy od źródła krwawienia" — powiedział kiedyś John Kortbeek, a Sherlock zapamiętał dokładnie te słowa, gdyż miały niebywały związek z jego pracą. Po zawieszeniu tego cytatu nad wrotami Pałacu Pamięci, wyszukał w Internecie oraz książkach medycznych wszystkie informacje na temat ciała człowieka, aby móc uzupełnić swoją już sporą wiedzę. Dowiedział się wszystkiego o krwi, mięśniach, narządach, żyłach, tętnicach oraz skórze człowieka. Nic nie mogło go zaskoczyć.

Tępy ból przeszedł przez całe ciało mężczyzny, lecz niewielka utrata krwi nie wpłynęła na jasne myślenie Sherlocka. Dopiero przy niedobrze siedmiuset pięćdziesięciu mililitrów krwi pojawiały się objawy, ale nadal niewielkie. Miał nadzieje, iż porywacz nie trafił w tętnicę.

Ćpun chyba planował znowu przedziurawić lekko zdezorientowanego Sherlocka, który tym razem był przygotowany na atak. Nie zdążył jednak wykonać żadnego ruchy, gdyż wściekły John zainterweniował. Strzelił w plecy mężczyzny, który opadł momentalnie na ziemię.

— Sherlock! Jasna cholera! Nic ci nie jest? — Podbiegł do przyjaciela, klękając przed nim. Przerażenie w oczach Johna uszczęśliwiło Sherlocka. Mężczyzna rozerwał swoją koszulę, robią prowizoryczny opatrunek, przez uciśnięcie uda.

— Dość głupie pytanie, jeśli w mojej nodze tkwi brudny nóż.

— Chryste! Gdzie ten Lestrade i karetka?!

Nie musieli długo czekać, po minucie przed klubem już stali policjanci na czele z Gregiem. W międzyczasie John uwolnił przerażoną dziewczynę, która rzuciła mu się na szyję, płacząc. Holmes prawie żałował, że ją uratował. Ratownicy zajęli się Sherlockiem, kładąc go na noszach.

— To przyjaciele ofiary, jeśli tak ich można nazwać. Wpadała przez nich w nałóg. Zaczęła się z nimi spotykać, aby zrobić na złość swoim bogatym rodzicom. Kiedy tamci odkryli, z kim mają do czynienia, postanowili ją porwać, co wyszło im naprawdę nieudolnie...

— Sherlock, zamknij się! — przerwał mu John. — Potem z nim porozmawiasz, Greg. Zajmij się już rozwiązaną sprawą — warknął na pożganiu.

— Uraziłeś jego dumę — odezwał się już w karetce Sherlock. Był śpiący, chciało mu się pić. Ratownicy starali się powstrzymać krwawienie, jak na razie bezskutecznie. Porywacz trafił w tętnicę.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteś ranny, a on wyciąga od ciebie zeznania. Jest niepoważny — mówił szybko. Splótł palce Sherlocka ze swoimi, ściskając go mocno. — Masz mówić do mnie, ale nic o sprawie.

— Mhm... Dasz mi ponosić swój sweter, jeśli wrócę do domu?

— Wrócisz, nie pieprz głupot. — Położył chłodną dłoń na czole przyjaciela. — Po operacji wszystko będzie dobrze, tętnica to nie aorta, bez pomocy medycznej można przeżyć nawet kilka godzin po uszkodzeniu jej.

— Wiem o tym.

— A co do swetra to tak, oddam ci nawet wszystkie — zaśmiał się. Nadal się bał. Sherlock złapał go za koszulę, przyciągając do siebie. Pocałował Johna w policzek, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

— Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Zamknął oczy, naprawdę chciało mu się spać. Poczuł tylko delikatny wilgotny dotyk na swoich knykciach i usnął.

Uchylił powieki, mrugając kilka razy. Dokładnie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, już nie pierwszy raz trafił do szpitala, tym razem raczej z niewielkim obrażeniem. Kręciło mu się lekko w głowie i cholernie chciało pić, za to bólu nie czuł w ogóle. Zapewne morfina była tego przyczyną. Zadowolony z faktu, że ućpali go z własnej woli, rozejrzał się za Johnem. Nie było go... Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku.

— Poszedł po kawę. Siedział przy tobie całą noc, nawet pielęgniarek nie wpuszczał.

Mycroft. Sherlock jęknął, a odgłos ten przypominał skomlenie rannego zwierzęcia. Braciszek był ostatnią osobą, jaką Sherlock chciał wtedy, a właściwie zawsze widzieć. Posłał mu pełne niechęci spojrzenie.

— Jak widzę, nic ci nie jest.

— Jak zawsze, Mycroft. Przyznaj, sądziłeś, że znowu przedawkowałem — zadrwił. — Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. Możesz poinformować mamusię o tym, że żyję.

— Mamusia się o niczym nie dowie, nie chcemy, aby znowu w cięższym stanie trafiła na pogotowie. — Sherlock przewrócił oczami, czego mocno pożałował. Sala szpitalna znowu przed nim zawirowała.

— Cudownie, a teraz postaraj się być człowiekiem i opuść to miejsce dla mojego dobra.

— Jestem tu dla twojego dobra.

Sherlock tylko prychnął, nie miał zamiaru dyskutować z wrogiem.

— Twoje rady nie działają.

— To znaczy? — zapytał zaintrygowany.

— John jest taki jak zawsze, nie zbliżamy się do siebie. Jesteś beznadziejny, bracie — ocenił, patrząc ciągle na drzwi. Chciał, aby Watson się w nich pojawił z promiennym uśmiechem.

— Nie pomyślałeś, że to coś znaczy? — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, analizując słowa Mycrofta. Nie zdążył wyciągnąć z nich żadnego logicznego wniosku, gdyż doktor pojawił się w progu.

— O, Mycroft. Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz. Zjawiłeś się po to, aby podenerwować mojego pacjenta?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy John szukał jego aprobującego spojrzenia.

— Już miałem wychodzić — odparł kwaśno. — Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, dzwońcie.

— Obejdzie się, dziękujemy. Nie chcemy, żeby Sherlock zamordował jakąś niewinną pielęgniarkę, prawda?

— W rzeczy samej. — Wykrzywił usta w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, kiwnął głową, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

— Jak się czujesz, mój geniuszu?

Na „mój" Sherlock prawie westchnął.

— Jest dobrze, mogę wrócić jeszcze dzisiaj do domu. Potrzebne mi są ubrania.

— Pojechałem po nie. — Usiadł przy łóżku przyjaciela, stykając palce swoje i Holmesa. — Co prawda powinieneś zostać w szpitalu przez najbliższy tydzień, ale nie mam zamiaru potem latać po sądach, jeśli zrobisz komuś krzywdę.

— Mycroft opowiadał ci tę historię?

— Jaką?

— Nieważne.

Po tym, jak Sherlock ugryzł jednego z lekarzy, przez co prawie odbyła się sprawa sądowa, miał dożywotni zakaz pojawiania się w jednym z londyńskich szpitali. John nie drążył tematu, zaśmiał się tylko pod nosem. Wyglądał na rozluźnionego.

— Nie wdało się zakażenie, a tętnice zoperowano na tyle szybko, że obeszło się bez większych komplikacji. Potem zająłem się tobą osobiście. Jest już dobrze.

— Dziękuję.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Nachylił się. Sherlock ledwo wyczuł dotyk ust doktora na swoim czole. — Zgadnij, co ci przywiozłem.

— Twój sweter?

— Nawet ranny jesteś genialny — prychnął, zakładając nogę na nogę. — Sam chciałeś.

— Wiem.

— Ach i jeszcze jedno: jesteś cholernym idiotą, Sherlock.

— Wiem — powtórzył. „Ja ciebie też".


	6. Noszenie ubrań drugiej osoby

— Siadasz na wózek, czy wolisz się męczyć?

— Czy Lestrade jest w szpitalu?

— Chyba jeszcze tak. — Spakował do torby codzienny garnitur Sherlocka, wyjmując swój sweter. Był większy od innych, czarny z granatowymi akcentami. — Pomyślałem, że ten będzie ci pasować.

— Wolę chodzić o kulach, nie chce, by Lestrade zrobił mi zdjęcia dla Andersona — prychnął. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — A co do twoich bawełnianych strojów, to mam pewne obawy.

John zasiadł na krześle przed Holmesem, podciągając nogawkę jego szpitalnej pidżamy. Zdjął opatrunek, oceniając stan rany.

— Jakie obawy? — mruknął, dalej przyglądając się obrażeniu.

— To nieszykowne... Nawet po domu chodzę w koszulach...

— Chryste... — jęknął załamany. — Sherlock, nie jesteś w teatrze ani się do niego nie wybierasz. Swetry są wygodne i ciepłe, a w tej chwili właśnie tego ci potrzeba. Jeśli chcesz kupię ci jakiś inny, nie musisz chodzić w moim, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

— Nie... Niech ci będzie.

John sięgnął po maść. Nałożył przezroczysty farmaceutyk na opuszki palców, zaraz potem wmasowując go delikatnie w ranę na udzie przyjaciela. Sherlock syknął, czując przyjemny chłód na skórze. Przymknął powieki, zachwycając się dotykiem ciepłych dłoni Johna na sobie. Holmes zastawiał się czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak głupio, a zarazem tak idealnie wspaniale.

— Boli cię? — zapytał, nadal trzymając rękę na nodze Sherlocka.

— Trochę. Nie bardzo. Mogę pewnie normalnie chodzić — odpowiedział beznamiętnie. W tamtej chwili to było najmniej istotną sprawą.

— Jesteś pewien? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał mi tu zaraz zemdleć. — Wyciągnął drugą rękę, dotykając czoła Sherlocka.

— Naprawdę nic mi nie jest, John. — Już lekko podirytowany, odtrącił dłoń przyjaciela.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Przebierzesz się sam, czy mam ci pomóc? — zażartował, zakładając nowy opatrunek.

— Dam sobie rade, nie mam pięciu lat — syknął zły. — Idź i zrób mi herbatę. — John całkiem zignorował żądanie Sherlocka, zapewne dlatego, że było to po prostu niemożliwe.

Rozpiął górą część pidżamy, rzucając ją niechlujnie na ziemię. Watson tylko przewrócił oczami, westchnął i podniósł materiał.

— Trzymaj — podał przyjacielowi sweter.

Bawełna była miękka, pachniała jaśminem, prochem oraz Johnem. Holmes włożył golf, przyzwyczajając się do nowego bardzo przyjemnego uczucia.

— Dziwne — skomentował.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie nosiłeś swetrów?

— Preferuję eleganckie stroje, John.

— Wyobrażam sobie siedmioletniego Sherlocka stającego przed lustrem i doradzającego się starszego brata czy dobrze wygląda w malutkim garniturze. — Watson nie mógł nacieszyć się wzrokiem Sherlocka. Szok, zniesmaczenie oraz odrzucenie ukazały się na twarzy detektywa.

— Czy mógłbyś wykorzystywać swoją absurdalną wyobraźnię to pisania bloga? Przysięgam ci, że przez tydzień będziesz chodził niewyspany do pracy.

— Chciałeś katować mnie skrzypcami? Świetnie. Tak się składa, że przez kolejne siedem dni nie odstąpię cię na krok. Wziąłem krótki urlop.

— Wszystko zepsułeś. — Zrezygnowany ściągnął spodnie, starając się przy tym nie krzywić i rzucił nimi w Johna. — Gdzie moja herbata?

— Będziesz najgorszym pacjentem w moim życiu. — Przetarł oczy, lecz uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

— Mam właśnie taką nadzieję.

— Mówiłeś, że chodzenie to nie problem.

— Bo nie jest, to ty nie dajesz mi iść samemu.

— Prawie się przewróciłeś! — uniósł głos wściekły. Sherlock nie potrafił przyjąć pomocy, wszystko chciał robić po swojemu. Gdyby Watson mu na to pozwolił, mogliby nawet nie fatygować się z opuszczaniem szpitala.

— Wcale nie, przesadzasz.

— Masz uszkodzoną tętnice i kilka szwów, które rozerwiesz, jeśli będziesz się tak rzucać... Sherlock... Do jasnej cholery, siadaj!

Położył się na kanapie, piorunując wzrokiem swojego doktora. Złączył dłonie pod brodą, zerkając na dzisiejszą gazetę.

— Czy jest jakaś sprawa?

— O nie, mój drogi. Tydzień bez wychodzenia z domu. Wyobraź sobie, że nie chce, abyś się wykrwawił podczas kolejnego pościgu.

— Chciałbym zauważyć, że ostatnim razem wcale nie biegaliśmy po mieście. I dobrze wiesz, że potrzebuje spraw lub papierosów! Narkotykami nie pogardzę.

— Ale walczyliśmy z ćpunami, a jeden z nich wbił ci nóż w udo, a drugi o mało nie trafił kulką w łeb — dopowiedział zdenerwowany Watson, ignorując drugą część wypowiedzi Sherlocka. Rzucił kurtkę khaki na fotel, kierując się do kuchni.

— John...

— Już ci robię tą pieprzoną herbatę — wtrącił mu się w słowo. — Życie z tobą nie jest łatwe.

— Nie musi być łatwe, gorzej, gdy jest nudne.

— Dla nas, zwyczajnych ludzi, chodzenie do kina, spacery czy wesołe miasteczka nie są nużące. Lubimy siedzieć przed telewizorem i po prostu trzymać się za ręce. Wyobraź to sobie. Nic nie robisz i się nie nudzisz.

— Przez to wasze myślenie jest wolniejsze, zapychacie swoją głowę nieważnymi oraz bzdurnymi wspomnieniami z kin, spacerów i wesołych miasteczek, a istotnych faktów nie pamiętacie.

— Jeśli chcesz, zapomnę o tym wieczorze, podczas którego pożyczyłeś mi rękawiczkę. Nie ma sprawy — odparł kwaśno, podając Sherlockowi kubek z gorącym napojem. — Idę wziąć prysznic.

— Cukier... — wydukał.

Nie chciał zranić Johna, nigdy nie miał tego na celu. Widział rozczarowanie w oczach przyjaciela i nie miał pojęcia, w jakiś sposób mógłby to naprawić.

 _Nie łatwo być normalnym. Romantyzm to nie twoja działa, Sherlocku. - MH_

 _Napiszesz jeszcze raz, a podpalę klub Diogenesa, obiecuję. - SH_

Odpisał szybko, odrzucając telefon na bok. Podniósł się z kanapy, gdy John wrócił do niego z cukierniczką.

— Co robisz? Masz leżeć.

— Czy mógłbyś... — Nie potrafił o to poprosić, a to załatwiłoby sprawę.

Sherlock spuścił wzrok ku ziemi, marszcząc brwi. Westchnął pod nosem, przeklinając Mycrofta. Miał rację, pieprzony braciszek się nie mylił — nie łatwo było być normalnym. Zerknął na Johna, który jakby walczył sam ze sobą. Och... domyślił się... John był genialny, Sherlock to wiedział. Doktor chciał objąć Holmesa, lecz powstrzymywały go poprzednie słowa Sherlocka. W końcu usiadł obok przyjaciela, przyciągając go zaraz do siebie. Splótł ich palce, kciukiem gładził zewnętrzną część dłoni Sherlocka.

— To jest zwyczajne — stwierdził detektyw.

— Tak myślę.

— Myślisz?

— Wiem.

— Wiesz — powtórzył szeptem.

Oparł głowę o ramię Johna, co było cholernie trudne, skoro mężczyzna był niższy od Holmesa. Udało mu się ułożyć w wygodnej pozycji, przy okazji nie nadwyrężając kontuzjowanej nogi.

— To jest miłe? — zapytał, wdychając zapach przyjaciela.

Ubrany w sweter Watsona, oparty o jego ciało... Gdyby mogli znaleźć się razem w sypialni przyjaciela, a najlepiej w jego łóżku... To byłoby idealnie. Otoczony wonią Johna, ciepłem i wszystkimi innym... Zrobią to w święta albo i szybciej.

— Dla mnie jest, jak mniemam i dla ciebie skoro sam poprosiłeś.

— Nie prosiłem.

— Zrobiłeś to.

Nie odpowiedział od razu, nie mógł się przyznać na głos do swojej słabości względem Johna. Siedzieli w ciszy, napierając na siebie. To było niesamowite. Nie czuli skrępowania, cisza ich nie przerażała. Rozumieli się całkowicie bez słów. Gdyby ktoś w liceum powiedziałby detektywowi, że znajdzie w życiu taką osobę, jaką był John, Sherlock z pewnością nazwałby go skończonym idiotą, którym i tak byłby.

— Wyobrażasz sobie Mycrofta siedzącego tak z Lestradem?

— Dlaczego Greg miałby przytulać twojego brata? — Zaciekawiony spojrzał na Sherlocka. Uśmiechał się, widząc tak rozluźnionego i spokojnego Sherlocka.

— Ach, mój drogi Watsonie, tak dużo nie wiesz...

— Dobrze, że ty jesteś wszystkowiedzący i mam cię na własność, dzięki czemu mogę mieć braki w wielu dziedzinach — prychnął, włączając telewizor.

John całkowicie nieświadomy wypowiedzianych przez siebie słów gapił się w ekran, oglądając jakiś durny serial. Sherlock mógł mu tylko towarzyszyć fizycznie w tym okropnie nudnym zajęciu. Zniknął już w swoim Pałacu Pamięci, podziwiając pokój John Watsona.

Uwielbiam w nim przebywać, odtwarzać każde co ważniejsze słowo przyjaciela, oglądać za katalogowane emocje doktora. To był jego azyl, tam się uspokajał. Gdyby John wiedział, gdyby mógł zobaczyć kolekcję Sherlocka, dowiedziałby się, jak bardzo detektyw doceniał mężczyznę. Watson jako pierwszy otworzył się przed Holmesem, zaufał mu, poprowadził. Nie uważał za świra, bronił przed Andersonem i resztą świata. Zaakceptował dziwaczną naturę Sherlocka, zaprzyjaźnił i zajął miejsce samotności, którą detektyw dławił się całe życie. Sherlock zrobiłby dla Johna wszystko. Tak po prostu.

— John, nie jesteś nudny.

Patrz, co ze mną zrobiłeś — pomyślał, patrząc na ich złączone dłonie.

— Ostatnio jesteś strasznie miły, wiesz? Zacząłem nawet podejrzewać czy to może nie jakiś kolejny eksperyment. Nie dodajesz mi niczego do jedzenia?

— A masz jakieś dziwne objawy? — John zmarszczył brwi, z Sherlockiem nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. — Nie, ale dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. Molly dała mi ostatnio uszy i zęby, muszę je jak najszybciej wykorzystać.

— Zapakowałeś je dokładnie? — zapytał pełen nadziei.

— Nie — odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie.

— Cudownie, znowu cała zawartość lodówki do wyrzucenia — jęknął, kręcąc głową. — Dzięki, Sherlocku. Kolejny raz będziemy zamawiać chińszczyznę.

— Wynagrodzę ci to. Idź do mojej sypialni i wybierz sobie jakąś koszulę i parę spodni.

— Po co?

— Weźmiesz je sobie, będziesz miał coś porządnego.

— Nie denerwuj mnie nawet. — Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— To kupię ci coś jutro, pójdziemy na zakupy. — Zdecydował za nich obu, szczerząc się w zagięcie szyi przyjaciela.

— Sherlock, nie jestem twoją dziewczyną, żebyś kupował mi ubrania. Jeśli będę chciał, to sam to zrobię.

Watson rozluźnił uścisk, odsuwając się od Sherlocka. Uraził dumę doktora, spodziewał się tego, lecz nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. John nie zarabiał dużo, oszczędzał na swoim ubiorze, który mimo wszystko nie był najgorszy. Jednak, gdy musieli wkradać się na prywatne bankiety, Holmes zazwyczaj szedł sam, gdyż Watson nie miał odpowiedniego stroju do takich akcji. Kamuflaż był jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy w ich zawodzie, kupienie kilku garniturów było niesamowicie praktycznym posunięciem.

— Pójdziemy do kina i wesołego miasteczka — odrzekł z niesmakiem. Próbował przekonać przyjaciela.

— Żartujesz chyba... To do ciebie niepodobne. — W żaden sposób nie wyglądał na przekonanego tą propozycją.

— Tak bardzo źle, że chce ci się odwdzięczyć w bardzo korzystny dla nas obu sposób? I czy to jest do mnie podobne? — Uniósł ich dłonie, puszczając Johna. — Nie wydaje mi się. Nie róbmy niczego, co wykracza poza granicę współlokatorów. Masz rację, tak będzie najlepiej. Świetnie mi się żyło bez ciebie, nie miałem takich problemów.

Wstał, przeklinając się, że zrobił to o wiele za szybko. Ignorując ból, skierował się do swojej sypialni. Zatrzasnął z hukiem pokój Johna, decydując się na nie otwieranie go przynajmniej do jutra. Każde starania były odrzucane. Nie miał piersi ani pochwy, a tym bardziej ochoty na seks, więc się nie nadawał. Pieprzony John Watson, cholery Mike Stamford, idiotyczne człowieczeństwo i uczucia. Złapał za gałkę, lecz nie zdążył otworzyć drzwi, gdyż Watson go powstrzymał.

— Przepraszam.

— Cudownie, czy teraz mogę się dostać do swojej sypialni?

— Nie. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie przypuszczałem...

— ...że mogę robić coś miłego dla swojego przyjaciela? Jasne. W końcu chce cię tylko otruć i używać jako osobistego goryla. Od początku taki właśnie miałem cel. Dodatkowo zabijam ludzi i jestem psychopatą. Donovan miała rację. Umówcie się na kawę, lubi cię.

Trząsł się, noga go bolała, a oczy niepokojąco szczypały. Niech John da mu spokój.

— Chryste, Sherlock! Wcale tak nie myślę. Uspokój się... Po prostu nie chcę, byś cokolwiek mi kupował.

— Chce dać ci porządne garnitury, abyś chodził ze mną na wszystkie sprawy. Daj mi wejść do pokoju — mówił przez zęby, chwytając się za nogę.

— Cholera, zapomniałem — warknął. Otworzył drzwi, poprowadził Sherlocka do łóżka, pomagając mu się położyć. — Posłuchaj... Skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne, to dobrze. Niech ci będzie.

— Mhm, wyjdź. Potrzebuję snu. Teraz. I ciszy.

John nie spełnił prośby Holmesa, zamiast tego wdrapał się na łóżko, zwisając nad mężczyzną. Sherlock zaniemówił, przestał oddychać, zatrzymał wszystkie prądy myśli.

— W końcu się zamknąłeś. Przepraszam.

— Mówisz już to trzeci raz. Zrozumiałem.

— Ciebie łatwiej zranić niż kogokolwiek innego. Jesteś kruchy niczym porcelana. — Błądził wzrokiem po twarzy Sherlocka, zbyt często zatrzymując się na ustach. — Muszę być pewien, że nie jesteś zły.

— Co to za głupie porównanie?

— Niesamowicie trafne.

Przekręcił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć na przyjaciela. Nie czuł się komfortowo w tej pozycji, nie lubił być dominowany (nie w erotycznym sensie — tego nie wiedział). I było zbyt miło, zbyt ciepło. Intymnie. Za blisko. Niebezpiecznie.

John pocałował go w skroń, po czym zszedł z łóżka.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wołaj.

Przed wyjściem zgarnął jeszcze niebieski szlafrok Sherlocka.

— Po co ci on?

— Mam zamiar w nim spać. Ty masz mój sweter, ja także chce mieć coś twojego.

— Jutro zakupy.

— Tak, zakupy. Ty też coś dostaniesz. Dobranoc, Sherlocku.


	7. Zakupy

— Dobrze, że wstałeś, John. Nie mamy całego dnia.

— O czym ty... — Ziewnął, przeciągając się. Sherlock z zadowoleniem obserwował Porannego Johna. Watson oparł się o lodówkę, przecierając zaspane oczy. Jeszcze nie kontaktował ze światem.

— Nie musisz kończyć — zakpił. — Idziemy do sklepu.

— Jest dopiero ósma, Sherlock... — wyjęczał, zaparzając herbatę.

— Im wcześniej, tym lepiej! — W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zeskoczeniem z fotela. Zerwanie nadal świeżych szwów nie wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem. — Nie chcę co chwilę wpadać na idiotów, nieraz aż nazbyt spoconych. Istnieją antyperspiranty, dlaczego oni ich nie używają? — syknął, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia.

Ubrany już w swój codzienny garnitur podszedł do przyjaciela. Stanął przed Johnem nie do końca pewien, czy między nimi było już wszystko w porządku. Poprzedniego dnia Sherlock ponownie spanikował (tak słaby, niedoświadczony). Podążał za wskazówkami Mycrofta, nie szczędził wysiłku na odczytywaniu znaków, jak i myśli Johna, lecz efektywność tych działań nie była stuprocentowa. Doktor nie był prosty; skomplikowana natura mężczyzny (którą tak bardzo Sherlock uwielbiał) utrudniała całe zadanie Holmesowi. Starał się nie narzekać, a uznać to za ciekawe wyzwanie. W głębi duszy pragnął, by dla niego samego to wszystko nie zamieniło się w zaledwie eksperyment — zraniłby tym nie tylko przyjaciela, ale i siebie.

Zdobycie Johna nie było łatwe — Sherlock nawet na to nie liczył. Zbliżali się do siebie, przekraczali pewną granicę, lecz doktor zaraz wyznaczał nową, którą detektyw zauważał za każdym razem. John ciągle nie był gejem i Sherlock wiedział, że tak zostanie — nie da się nabyć ani zmienić orientacji. Ciągle interesowały go kobiety, a swojego uczucia do Holmesa najzwyczajniej się bał. John potrafił pocałować przyjaciela w czoło, skroń czy dłoń. Zerkał na usta Sherlocka, dotykał go, przytulał. Wszystkie te gesty miały być czysto przyjacielskie, niedotykające sfery romantycznej. Gdyby naprawdę tak było, Sherlock nawet nie fatygowałby się z zatrzymaniem Johna. Jedyne czego pragnął to mieć go przy sobie do końca.

— Źle spałeś, hmm? — zapytał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę przyjaciela. Przejechał kciukiem pod oczami detektywa, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Zawsze źle sypiam. Mam niewygodne łóżko, chłodną sypialnię, nieprzyjemną pościel.

— Ech, nie wiem co ci na to poradzić — westchnął. — Może śpij przez jakiś czas w salonie?

— Mógłbym użytkować twoją sypialnie w czasie, kiedy ty byś z niej nie korzystał — zaproponował całkiem poważnie.

Pokój przyjaciela był ciepły, pachnący Johnem, przepełniony jego rzeczami; wszystko było w nim idealne. Sherlock z pewnością nie miałby tam kłopotów z zaśnięciem.

— To moja sypialnia — powiedział, opuszczając dłoń. Lustrował Holmesa spojrzeniem.

— Nie chce ci jej zabrać, John. Chciałbym w niej przebywać od czasu do czasu.

— Nie uważasz, że to naruszałoby moją prywatność? Potrzebuję jej jak każdy inny człowiek, a mój pokój jest jedynym miejscem gdzie...

— Wczoraj naruszyłeś moją przestrzeń osobistą, wskakując do mojego łóżka — przerwał mu z triumfującym uśmieszkiem. John zmarszczył brwi, a jego policzki lekko poczerwieniały. — Chciałem być sam, a ty się uparłeś i...

— Dobrze, niech ci będzie! Postawmy jak zawsze na twoim.

Pokręcił głową, unosząc wzrok ku górze. Wziął kubek z herbatą i zasiadł w fotelu.

— Wiedziałem, że można na ciebie liczyć. — Zadowolony stanął za przyjacielem, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach. — Dostaniesz więcej garniturów.

— Przestań — powiedział ostro. — Zgodziłem się na zakupy, bo rozumiem, że chcesz sprawić mi przyjemność, ale nie przesadzaj. To brzmi, jakbyś był moim sponsorem.

— Tak naprawdę Mycroft, to jego pieniądze. Myśl o tym, a będzie ci lepiej.

John zaśmiał się, prawie oblewając herbatą. Sherlock oparł brodę na głowie Johna, zachwycając się delikatnością jego piaskowych włosów.

— Tak z samego rana?

— Hmm? — mruknął cicho, bawiąc się guzikiem z pidżamy Johna.

— Masz zachcianki.

— Przeszkadza ci to? — zapytał szorstko, jednak się nie odsunął.

— Nie.

— Więc się zamknij, John.

— Wariuje przez ciebie — szepnął i upił łyk napoju.

Sherlock usłyszał go doskonale. Uśmiechnął się, dopisując te słowa do słownika synonimów pod hasłem „kocham cię".

W połowie drogi do galerii handlowej Sherlock zrezygnował z zakupienia Johnowi tanich, pozbawionych gustu garniturów. Tak naprawdę zamierzał skompletować mu całą nową garderobę od bokserek przez spodnie, aż do okryć wierzchnich. Sama myśl o sprezentowaniu Watsonowi czegokolwiek uszczęśliwiała Holmesa, który szczerze mógł się przyznać przed samym sobą, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś podobnego.

Zerknął na swojego doktora, który obserwował świat za oknem poruszającej się taksówki.

— Mała zamiana planów — powiedział, wychylając się w stronę kierowcy. — Proszę jechać na Jeremy Street 85.

— Sherlock galeria...

— ... jest daleko i nie jedziemy do niej — skończył za przyjaciela. — Thomas Pink to bardzo dobra brytyjska marka. Jedna z najlepszych tak ściśle mówiąc. Zakupimy ci tam koszule. Spodobają ci się.

— Umówiliśmy się na jeden garnitur, ty cholerny kłamco.

— Potem odwiedzimy Hackett i dobierzemy ci marynarkę. — Zignorował uwagę Johna, unosząc delikatnie kącik ust. — W Loake znajdziemy odpowiednie buty, Barbour mają świetne kurtki woskowe, Crombie płaszcze, a Paul Smith i Westwood garnitury. Ach no i twoje swetry, to tylko w Johnestona of Elgin — mówił szybko, wymieniając nazwy jednych z najdroższych firm w Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Czy ty do reszty zgłupiałeś? — zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Wpatrywał się w Sherlocka w niemałym zdumieniu. — Masz zamiar wydać na mnie więcej pieniędzy niż za całoroczny czynsz. Wychodzę, nie będę brał w tym udziału.

— Gdzie? Wyskoczysz na ulicę? I John, twoja pomoc będzie mi bezcenna. Jak mam ci dobrać odpowiednie bokserki i skarpety? Nie uważasz, że będzie to dla mnie zbyt problematyczne? — Próbował się nie roześmiać, widząc zakłopotaną twarz przyjaciela.

John nie był zły (na całe szczęście) lub powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem wściekłości. Starał się nie patrzeć na Sherlocka, za to ciągle obserwował drogę, jakby wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu na wyskoczenie z taksówki. Holmes nie był pewien, czy Watson byłby do tego zdolny. Z nich dwóch to właśnie doktor uznawany był za barometr rozsądności, lecz człowiek w chwili desperacji robił głupie rzeczy. Sherlock złapał za dłoń przyjaciela, splatając ich palce.

— Nie podoba mi się, to Sherlock — odrzekł spokojnie poważnym tonem. — Pomyślałeś chociaż trochę, o tym, co ja czuję? Duma, honor te sprawy. Nie pamiętasz, co czułeś, kiedy Adler cię pokonała?

— Nie pokonała. Była zwycięzcą tylko przez chwilę — uściślił Sherlock, prychając cicho. — Chce tylko sprawić ci prezent.

— Wyobraź sobie, że chciałem zrobić to samo, ale mój podarek wypadłby blado przy tym, co ty chcesz mi dać.

John był zażenowany, nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Nie patrzył w oczy Sherlockowi, a wgapiał się w niewidzialny punkt przed sobą. Westchnął pod nosem, zaciskając mocno powieki.

— To głupie.

— Co takiego?

— Napadłem na Afganistan — zaczął, zaskakując Sherlocka tematem rozmowy. — Jednych ludzi zszywałem, innych zabijałem. Widziałem straszne rzeczy... Naprawdę przerażające. W końcu mnie postrzelili. Myślałem, że zginę, ale cudem udało mi się przeżyć. Po powrocie straciłem wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, uwierz mi, Sherlocku, nie miałem niczego. Poznałem ciebie i to było dobre. — Zerknął na Holmesa. — Setki razy otarłem się o śmierć i niczego nie żałuję. Lubię to. Uwielbiam, to co robimy. Nawet jeśli postrzelą mnie gdzieś po drodze, to myślę, że nie cofnąłbym czasu. Chce tylko powiedzieć, że w przeszłości doświadczyłem wielu okropnych i niebezpiecznych rzeczy, a przejmuje się durnymi zakupami z moim przyjacielem. To jest głupie. Jestem żołnierzem, a przejmuję się czymś tak mało znaczącym, jeśli porównywać to do wartości naszego wspólnego życia. Jestem totalnym idiotą. I ty także nim jesteś.

— John... To było... — Ściągnął brwi, wciągając głośno powietrze. Szukał przez niedługą chwilę odpowiednich słów. — Podoba mi się twoje wyznanie.

— Przepraszam, że co? — Wyglądał na skonfundowanego. Zamrugał kilka razy, śmiejąc się. — O czym ty do mnie mówisz?

— Jestem dla ciebie ważny, stałem się nowym życiem, dałem ci cel i wszystko, czego potrzebowałeś.

— Chryste, Sherlock! Chciałem ci powiedzieć o tym, że pozwolę ci na te głupie zakupy dla świętego spokoju. Ale tak, jesteś dla mnie ważny! To chyba nie jest tajemnicą, prawda? Nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

— Nie mówiłeś o tym.

— Bo to oczywiste! — Przetarł twarz, ściskając mocnej dłoń Sherlocka. — Myślałem, że wiesz.

— Sądziłem, że jestem twoją adrenaliną, czasem porywałem się na przyjaciela.

— Tylko czasem? — westchnął, przyciągając do siebie Sherlocka.

— Kierowca — szepnął Holmes, wskazując głową na taksówkarza. John tylko machnął ręką, obejmując przyjaciela.

— Nie robimy nic złego — mruknął do ucha detektywowi. — Jesteś idiotą.

— Ty również.

— Możliwe — prychnął, odsuwając się.

— Na pewno.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — odezwał się kierowca, odchrząkując cicho.

— Dzisiaj ja płacę, John — powiedział, widząc Watsona wyjmującego portfel.

Zapłacił odpowiednią sumę i opuścili taksówkę.

— Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się słyszeć tak miłą sprzeczkę zakochanych. Miłego dnia panowie.

Zanim cokolwiek zdołali odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna już odjechał. John tylko pokręcił głową, nie komentując słów taksówkarza. Sherlock przyłapał się na kolejnym uśmiechu, uświadamiając sobie, że robił to wyjątkowo często podczas ostatnich kilku dni.

Stanęli przed dość pokaźnym luksusowym sklepem. Za szybą wystawy znajdowały się wielkie srebrne nożyce, nici i guziki oraz manekiny ubrane w eleganckie kosztowne koszule wykonane z najlepszych materiałów. Przystojni modele ze zdjęć, prezentujący ekskluzywne produkty wpatrywali się w Johna i Sherlocka. Doktor posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie mówiące: „Na serio?"

— Panikujesz i to całkiem niepotrzebnie.

— Nie panikuje, uważam tylko, że to miejsce nie jest dla mnie.

— Och, proszę cię. Kobieta z tym bachorem zachowuje się jak wypuszczona z zoo, a jednak nie wygnoili jej, nie rzucają gardzących spojrzeń...

— Jest bogata — przerwał mu John. — Widać to od razu. Ja jestem biednym byłym żołnierzem.

— Który przyszedł tu z przyjacielem, posiadającym kartę rządu brytyjskiego. Mamy więcej pieniędzy niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Pamiętaj, Mycroft stawia.

 _Pozwolę ci na ten wybryk ostatni raz. Tylko dlatego, aby nie zepsuć ci randki. - MH_

 _Odpiszę ci tylko ten jeden razy, abyś naprawdę mi jej nie zepsuł. Dzięki. - SH_

 _Zmieniasz się. - MH_

 _Eksperymentuję ze sobą. - SH_

 _A z doktorem Watsonem? - MH_

 _On nie jest obiektem badań, przynajmniej nie teraz, nie w tej sytuacji. Daj mi w spokoju wydawać twoje pieniądze. Pozdrów Lestrade'a. - SH_

Po szybkiej wymianie wiadomości z Mycroftem Sherlock wszedł (a John podążał grzecznie za nim) przez szklane drzwi do dobrze oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Mahoniowe półki zapełniony zostały wielobarwnymi koszulami oraz krawatami wysokiej klasy. W środku było niewiele gości, którzy rozpatrywali się nad kawałkami materiałów niczym nad dziełami sztuki. Wspomina wcześniej przez Holmesa kobieta, przeglądała stroje, ignorując całkiem swojego siedmioletniego syna biegającego po całym sklepie.

— W czymś państwu pomóc? — zapytał młody mężczyzna detektywa.

— Poradzimy sobie — odpowiedział tylko, zaraz odchodząc od ekspedienta.

— Dziękujemy — dopowiedział John, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Dołączył do przyjaciela zajętego już wyborem ubrań.

— Szary to twój kolor, John, najlepiej ci pasuje. Żadna inna barwa nie jest dla ciebie tak dobry, jak właśnie ta. Grafit, marengo, popielaty. Do tego woskowy, biały i czarny. To będzie dobry zestaw.

— Sherlock... Ty znasz się na modzie... To trochę przerażające skoro nawet nie znasz Układu Słonecznego.

— W przeciwieństwie do układu planet i innych bzdur, dobry wygląd jest pomocny — skomentował, z powagą dobierając koszule. — Także byś na tym znał, gdybyś miał starszego brata od zawsze ubierającego cię w najlepsze marki.

— To miłe, że się tak starasz.

— To elementarne, by stroje były dobrane idealnie do osoby, która będzie je odziewać, drogi Watsonie.

— Wierze ci na słowo, drogi Holmesie.

Sherlock posłał przyjacielowi szybki uśmiech, po chwili ciągnąc go do przebieralni.

— Zrób to szybko, mamo wiele sklepów do odwiedzenia. Dorzucę ci zaraz kilka krawatów.

— Nie noszę ich, marnowanie pieniędzy. — Wziął od detektywa górę ubrań, wchodząc do prostokątnego pomieszczenia.

— Każdy mężczyzna powinien mieć choć jeden dobry krawat, John.

— Dobrze, dobrze rozumiem. Idź już po niego. — Przewrócił oczami, znikając za drewnianymi drzwiami.

Holmes wrócił po chwili z trzema krawatami (czerwonym, białym i czarnym). Zapukał do kabiny Johna.

— I jak?

— Myślę, że wyglądam nieźle...

— Pokaż mi się. Z twoim poczuciem gustu nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Watson uchylił drzwi, prezentując się detektywowi w matowej szarej koszuli z akcentami czerwieni. Leżała dobrze na mężczyźnie, w końcu pokazując silne ciało żołnierza. Sherlock był wręcz zachwycony.

— Jest... Dobrze — ocenił, podając przyjacielowi krawaty.

— Dzięki. W tek chwili mam je założyć?

— A jak myślisz? Teraz przymierz tą czarną.

— O Boże, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę przez ciebie w taki sposób napastowany.

Zamknął się ponownie w przebieralni. Po pięciu minutach John nadal nie wychodził, a Sherlock tracił już cierpliwość. Zirytowany zapukał po raz szósty.

— Do cholery, co tak długo?

— To jest trudne, nie robiłem tego od lat.

— Co ty tam wyprawiasz? — zapytał, ciągnąc za klamkę. — Otwórz te drzwi.

John spełnił jego prośbę. Sherlock wsunął się do środka, zamykając ich od wewnątrz. Widząc przedziwny węzeł pod szyją przyjaciela, załamał ręce.

— Jak można tego nie potrafić. — Rozplątał krawat, kręcąc głową.

— Może cię to zdziwi, ale na wojnie ta umiejętność była zbędna — zironizował, oblizując usta.

— Minęło trochę od twojego powrotu.

— I do tek pory nie musiałem nosić męskiego stryczka — spojrzał wymownie na przyjaciela. — Masz zamiar stąd wyjść?

— Nie specjalnie, przeszkadza ci to?

— Będą gadać.

— Och, doprawdy. Co trzeci ich klient to gej, nawet nie zwrócą na to uwagi. Jak się w tym czujesz?

Oparł dłonie na torsie doktora, następnie zjeżdżając na talię. Wygładził niewidzialne zagięcia koszuli, poprawiając jeszcze materiał przy ramionach. Oddech Johna nieznacznie przyśpieszył.

— Dobrze, naprawdę są wygodne i przyjemne w dotyku. Na pewno też drogie.

— Brawo, Poirocie! Wspaniała dedukcja — zakpił, odsuwając się delikatnie. — Zakładaj kolejną.

— To będzie niewygodne, nie mamy tu zbyt wiele miejsca. Może powinieneś...

Sherlock nie miał zamiaru wychodzić, podobała mu się sytuacja, w której się znaleźli. Zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli Johna, starając się wyglądać przy tym na rozluźnionego.

— Co robisz? — wydukał.

— Nie widzisz?

— Widzę i dlatego pytam.

Watson złapał za ręce detektywa, powstrzymując go. Chłonął Sherlocka wzrokiem, znowu oblizując usta. Sapnął, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Holmes nachylił się.

— Miałeś zakładać kolejną — szepnął.

— Utrudniasz to.

— Pomagam — poprawił mężczyznę. — Jestem dobrym przyjacielem.

— Zabijesz mnie... — Chwycił za płaszcz Sherlocka, przyciągając go bliżej. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. — W istocie to robisz.

— Nie słyszę żadnych sprzeciwów.

Prawdopodobnie w tamtej chwili miało nastąpić to na co Sherlocka (a może i John) czekał tak długo. Niewątpliwie pragnęli tego oboje, a atmosfera i intymność, jakie się między nimi utworzyły, pomogły mężczyznom tylko w podjęciu decyzji, czy rzeczywiście chcieli przekroczyć tę ostateczną granicę. Gdyby nie uporczywe pukanie do przebieralni mieliby już wszystko za sobą.

— Cholera jasna! — warknął Holmes, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi, chcąc zobaczyć, kogo miał zabić.

Sherlock nie wiedział, o co się potknął, choć miał wrażenie, że nie jego niezdarność była przyczyną upadku. Wylądował na drewnianej posadzce, wydając z siebie ciche przekleństwo — przeklęta noga dała o sobie znać. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby nie John, który upadł po chwili na niego.

— Sherlock, nic ci nie jest? — spanikowany, starał się podnieść. — Jakim kurwa cudem mamy związane sznurówki?

— Przepraszam panów, to Thomas, mój nieznośny synek. Musiał to zrobić przez szparę pod drzwiami. Przepraszam raz jeszcze, mam nadzieję, że nic panom nie jest... — lamentowała kobieta, trzymając kurczowo za ramię chłopca.

Wokół nich zebrała się już niemała widownia, obserwując ciekawe wydarzenie.

— Niech się pani zamknie — warknął John, rozwiązując supły. Kobieta momentalnie zamilkła. — Sherlock jak noga?

— Boli, jeśli o to pytasz.

Rozerwał spodnie Holmesa, nie fatygując się z podwijaniem ich.

— Dwa szwy zerwane, zajmę się tym w domu. Proszę wezwać taksówkę i podać mi apteczkę! — krzyknął w stronę ekspedienta. — Koniec zakupów.

— Dokończymy je kiedy indziej.

— Tak, zrobimy to, a teraz milcz.

— Już ci lepiej?

— Leki przeciwbólowe pomogły. Nic mi nie jest.

Watson siedział na kanapie, bawiąc się lokami Sherlocka, który położył głowę na jego udach.

— Na całe szczęście. Nie wyjdziemy z domu do końca tygodnia. Nie chce, by coś podobnego się powtórzyło.

— Zanudzę się i zdechnę tutaj... Muszę wychodzić.

— Znajdę ci zajęcie, o to się nie martw. Idź spać.

Sherlock wyciągnął rękę, dotykając policzka Johna.

— Myślę, że jesteśmy już daleko.

— Trudno tego nie zauważyć.

Jedynym problemem było to, iż żaden nie miał odwagi nazwać tego, co ich łączyło. Sherlock nie potrafił, a John nadal pełen niepewności bał się. Mimo wszystko obaj byli szczęśliwi.


	8. Spotkanie z przyjaciółmi

_4:37_

 _John nudzi mi się. Chyba pogram na skrzypcach, co ty na to? - SH_

 _4:45_

 _Dlaczego mnie ignorujesz? Przestań spać i zabaw mnie. - SH_

 _4:50_

 _Boli mnie noga, chyba zapalę. - SH_

 _4:55_

 _Zapamiętać: palce nie powinny być trzymane zbyt długo w piekarniku. - SH_

 _4:56_

 _Mało odkrywcze. - MH_

 _4:57_

 _Idź wywoływać wojnę w Japonii i zajmij się Lestradem. - SH_

 _4:58_

 _Gregory jest u siebie. - MH_

 _4:59_

 _Wpadłeś, Mycroft. - SH_

 _5:34_

 _Nie mogę spać, gdzie jest valium? - SH_

 _5: 44_

 _Czy ty nie spałeś całą noc? Chryste, Sherlock! Wyszedłem do toalety, ale zaraz znowu idę spać. Radzę ci mnie nie budzić. I po co się podpisujesz, wiem, że to ty. - John_

 _5:31_

 _Też się podpisałeś, hipokryto. John... Zrobiłem ci herbatę. - SH_

 _8:03_

 _Dzień dobry. - SH_

 _8:36_

 _Spaliłem twój sweter. - SH_

— Jak to spaliłeś mój sweter?!

— Stało się. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Samo? — Stanął nad przyjacielem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Wziął się i podpalił?

— Oczywiście, że nie, John. Sweter to rzecz martwa — tłumaczył fakt oczywisty. Watson westchnął, pocierając skronie. — Przypalałem palce, sweter leżał obok i już.

— Już? Sherlock, jesteś niepoważny. Nie wiesz, że dzieci nie powinny bawić się ogniem? I co robił u ciebie mój sweter?

— Sam przecież mi go dałeś. Nosiłem go, ale było mi za gorąco. I nie jestem dzieckiem. — Zmrużył oczy, poprawiając szlafrok.

— Jesteś, tylko większym i genialnym — powiedział w pełni poważnie. — Nie sądziłem, że będziesz w nim chodził. Nie dam ci kolejnego.

— Przecież masz ich tak mało — odparł ironicznie. — Idę dalej pracować.

Wstał z gracją i skierował się do swojego „laboratorium". Założył gogle ochronne i chwycił za palnik, obracając się szybko wokół siebie. Nie tylko wyglądał jak szalony naukowiec, zwyczajnie nim był. Zrobił miejsce na stole zawalonym papierami, probówkami oraz czymś, czego John nie rozpoznawał. Wolał nie wiedzieć i zapisać sobie przypomnienie o dokładnej dezynfekcji kuchni.

— Molly dostarczyła mi świeże jelito cienkie. Oczywiście nie całe, nie babrałbym się w pięciometrowych flakach. Nie dzisiaj.

— Molly tu była? Jest dopiero dziewiąta. — Doktora w ogóle nie zdziwiła nowa zabawka Sherlocka. Był już przyzwyczajony do narządów w lodówce, ewentualnie w garnku z zupą.

— Wpadła przed pracą. Wiedziała, że nie mogę wychodzić z domu, więc pofatygowała się do nas.

— Miło z jej strony. Chyba — dopowiedział niepewnie.

Molly Hooper pracowała jako patolog w kostnicy szpitala świętego Bartłomieja. Jako zaufany człowiek Sherlocka Molly dostarczała mu potrzebne rzeczy (szczątki trupów), aby ten miał jakiekolwiek zajęcie podczas dni, kiedy nie popełniano żadnych ciekawych morderstw. Holmes często odwiedzał ją w pracy, wspólnie wykonywali sekcje zwłok lub przeprowadzali eksperymenty na nieżywych. Dla detektywa, jak i Johna było to wielkim udogodnieniem. Gdy Watson miał już dość smrodu spalonej skóry, Sherlock wynosił się ze swoimi zabawkami do Hooper.

Molly była zakochana w Holmesie od lat — konsultant oczywiście doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy nie dał jej najmniejszego znaku, że jest kobietą zainteresowany, jednak Molly nadal tkwiła w swojej nieodwzajemnionej ślepej miłości. Stała w miejscu, wpatrując się w nieosiągalny obiekt swych uczuć, nawet jeśli mężczyzna posuwał się ciągle do przodu, w stronę Johna Watsona. Sherlock w pewien sposób cenił Hooper, dostrzegał też u niej przebłyski logicznego myślenia. Denerwowała go mniej (szczególnie wtedy gdy milczała) od przeciętnej osoby i znalazła się w gronie najbliższych detektywa, lecz nigdy nie mogła liczyć na nic więcej. Holmes tolerował naiwną naturę patologa, jej irytujące pytania oraz spojrzenia. Starał się dostrzegać wszystkie pozytywne cechy, których w mniemaniu Sherlocka nie było za wiele. Może właśnie to było największą jej zaletą — Molly była po prostu sobą.

— Też tak uważam.

— Sherlock, zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, pokaż mi nogę. — Wyszedł do swojej sypialni, po chwili wracając z apteczką. — Nie brałeś valium, prawda?

— A jak myślisz? — Usiadł na kanapie, podwijając niechętnie nogawkę spodni. Wolał mieć to już za sobą, John nie odpuściłby tak łatwo, szczególnie po wczorajszym dniu. — Zrób to szybko, jelito schnie.

— Jelito nie zając, nie ucieknie.

— Zrobić ci z niego zwierzaka? Tak jak z balonów, tych podłużnych. Jelitowo-balonowy zając.

— Boże, Sherlock... Ty rzeczywiście nie jesteś normalny. — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, powstrzymując śmiech. Uklęk przed Sherlockiem, oglądając ranę.

— Prawidłowa dedukcja, drogi Watsonie.

— Kiedy zaproponowałeś mi mieszkanie ze sobą, nic nie mówiłeś o domowym cmentarzu. — Wymienił stary opatrunek, na nowy od razu smarując udo maścią. — Wspomniałeś tylko o skrzypcach, kłamco.

— Nie kłamałem, ukryłem tylko pewne informacje. Chcę zauważyć, że instrument cię bardziej irytuje.

— Racja — potwierdził. — Denerwuje mnie twoje granie po nocach.

— Przyznaj, że gdybym napomknął o zwłokach w lodówce, zjawiłbyś się na Baker Street jeszcze tego samego dnia. Kręci cię to... — Zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką. — To wszystko.

— Powiedzmy. — Zlustrował Sherlocka wzrokiem, oblizując usta. — Cieszę się z tego, że twoje... Zainteresowania nie wpływają na mnie.

— Ostatni koszmar miałeś trzy tygodnie temu, więc tak, nie oddziałują na ciebie ludzkie wnętrzności.

John spojrzał na niego zakłopotany. Koszmary były jego słabością doktora. Watson wrócił z Afganistanu wiele miesięcy temu, lecz nadal miał problemy z poradzeniem sobie ze wspomnieniami zdobytymi na pustyni. Demony przeszłości nawiedzały Johna bardzo rzadko, lecz nadal zdarzały mu się całe nieprzespane noce. Watson siedział wtedy przed kominkiem w ciszy, pijąc zimną kawę — Sherlock nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Holmes nigdy nie budził Johna, nie pocieszał go. Nasłuchiwał tylko jęków i sapania, po których następował krzyk. Watson był żołnierzem, głaskanie po głowie tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację. Detektyw postanowił nigdy nie pomagać przyjacielowi w tej kwestii, chyba że mężczyzna sam wyciągnąłby rękę.

Złapał Johna za rękaw, ciągnąc na kanapę.

— Nie chodzisz już do Thompson...

— Trafne spostrzeżenie — mruknął, odwracając wzrok. Złączył dłonie, wciągając głośno powietrze. — Chyba nie chcesz mi zaproponować szczerej rozmowy, prawda?

— ...wracam do pracy. — Wstał, ruszając do kuchni. To całe zwierzanie się nie było dla niego, John także to wiedział.

— Tego się nie spodziewałem — westchnął. Podszedł do Sherlocka, uśmiechając się niepewnie. — Słuchaj, po prostu nie potrzebuje tego, dobrze? To nie tak, że uważam cię za nieodpowiednią osobę, tylko... Gdybym miał coś dopowiedzenia odwiedziłbym terapeutkę. Albo napisał to na blogu. — Zaśmiał się, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

— Dawno go nie aktualizowałeś — zauważył, zakładając rękawiczki medyczne.

— Masz rację, chyba powinienem przy tym przysiąść. W końcu twoi fani czekają. — Zażartował.

John nie spuszczał wzroku z przyjaciela. Sherlock kochał patrzeć w niebieskie oczy doktora, doszukując się najmniejszych szczegółów. Zielona obwódka, złocisto-czarne plamki, głębia... Uwielbiał każde spojrzenie Johna: ciepłe, groźne, niepewne, pełne miłości, wściekłe, a nawet cierpiące. Wszystkie emocje i osobowości Watsona zostały wypisane na błękitnych tęczówkach mężczyzny. W tamtej chwili obserwację utrudniały mu gogle, które ciągle przypominały Sherlockowi o zajmującym jelicie.

— Świetnie, John. Ty pisz, a ja zajmę się czymś o wiele ciekawszym. Gdzie mój skalpel — mówił do siebie, obracając się dookoła. — Jest, cudownie. Co nadal robisz w moim laboratorium?

— To kuchnia. — Usiadł przy stole, opierając brodę na dłoni.

— Nie teraz. — Odwrócił się tyłem do Johna i zaczął grzebać w dolnych szafkach. — Dlaczego znowu ruszałeś mój kwas? Nie ma go tu.

— Nie ruszałem, jest wyżej. — Przewrócił oczami, nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze zrobił, podpowiadając mężczyźnie, gdzie powinien szukać substancji. — Nigdy tego nie robiłem, ale czy mogę popatrzeć? — zapytał, uśmiechając się cię zachęcająco. Wyciągnął z kartowego pudełka lateksowe rękawiczki i nałożył je. — To cholernie głupie pytać o pozwolenie zostania w swojej kuchni.

— Jeśli chcesz... — odpowiedział w końcu. Otworzył usta, zaraz je zamykając. Jednak nic nie miał do powiedzenia.

— Możemy porobić balony — zaproponował pełen entuzjazmu. Stanął obok przyjaciela, opierając się o stół.

— John... Jesteś cholernym cudem — szepnął, zaciskając powieki.

Unikalny, idealny John Watson, który nie był nudny. Gdyby Bóg istniał, Sherlock podziękowałby mu za dar, jaki mu ofiarowano.

— Dzięki i nawzajem. Tak naprawdę chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Ostatnio trochę się działo... Precyzując, chodzi mi o nasze relacje. Bo widzisz...

— Chłopcy, macie gościa! Inspektor Lestrade przyszedł odwiedzić Sherlocka.

Holmes kochał panią Hudson. Była pierwszą osobą, która zrozumiała detektywa, spojrzała na niego jak na człowieka i poczęstowała szarlotką, ględząc przy tym o problemach pierwszego świata. Zawsze uprzejma oraz miła w stosunku do Sherlocka, potępiająca niektóre z jego praktyk, lecz nie nigdy zniżała się do poziomu Andersona. Zwyczajna osoba, o przeciętnej inteligencji, ale nietuzinkowym myśleniu. Dawała najlepsze rady i zauważała to, czego John nie potrafił dostrzec (chodziło wyłącznie o uczucia i naturę ludzką). Pani Hudson była dla niego drugą matką oraz jedną z najważniejszych postaci w życiu Holmesa. Gdyby nie kobieta zaćpałby się już dawno temu.

Kiedy wpadła do salonu oznajmiając przybycie Lestrade'a Sherlock nie wiedział, czy miał jej dziękować, czy znienawidzić (na chwilę). Wszystko zależało od niewypowiedzianych słów Johna. Westchnął tylko pod nosem, ściągając gogle.

— Porozmawiamy potem — odchrząknął doktor.

Sherlock schował jelito do lodówki, oczywiście nie zapakowując go w żadną folię. Bawienie się akurat tym narządem przy inspektorze nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Zamiast tego wyciągnął zamrożone gałki oczne i włożył do mikrofali na kilka minut. John załamał ręce.

— Cześć John, Sherlock — rzucił Greg, kiedy pojawił się na górze. — Jak noga? Jak samopoczucie?

Holmes znał Grahama lub Grega Lestrade'a od lat. Poznali się przypadkiem na miejscu zbrodni, gdzie Sherlock chciał koniecznie obejrzeć ciało zamordowanej w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach trzydziestoletniej kobiety. Sprawa wyglądała obiecująco i na całe szczęście detektyw się nie zawiódł. Inspektor dopuścił niechętnie Sherlocka do sprawy, nie robiąc sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei z przydatności mężczyzny. Jak wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy po zaledwie dwóch dniach Holmes napisał mu wiadomość (zdobył numer dzięki Mycroftowi) z adresem pobytu mordercy. Kiedy zjawił się na miejscu, detektyw siedział w skórzanym fotelu ze złączonymi palcami pod brodą, a związany już podejrzany zajmował kanapę. Sherlock wyjaśnił motyw morderstwa oraz jego przebieg, na koniec przedstawiając wszystkie dowody przeciwko Smithowi. Anderson z miejsca znienawidził Holmesa, lecz Greg (Graham?) widział w nim interesującego człowieka, z którym szybko zawarł niepiśmienną umowę. Lestrade sam nie wiedział, w którym miejscu ich znajomości zaczął traktować Sherlocka jak przyjaciela. Pomimo ciężkiego charakteru Holmesa Greg (?) dostrzegał w nim, o wiele więcej niż detektyw mógłby się spodziewać. Nie uważał go za świra ani psychopatę, Sherlock był po prostu synonimem nienormalności.

— Dobrze — odparł lakonicznie. — Czy jest może jakaś sprawa? — zapytał z nadzieją, wyjmując słoik z mikrofalówki. Oczy dryfowały na powierzchni letniej wody.

— Czy ktoś musi zginąć, abym mógł cię odwiedzić?

— Nie, ale takie schadzki są najlepsze. — Uśmiechnął się maniakalnie, siadając przy stole. — Co u Mycrofta?

— Co masz na myśli? — Speszony rozluźnił krawat. Holmes uniósł brwi, posyłając Gregowi wymowne spojrzenie.

— Mój brat ma doświadczenie, jest rozeznany w tej dziedzinie.

— O czym mówisz?

— Seks — westchnął znudzony. — Odbywacie stosunek płciowy, pieprzycie się, bzykacie, kochacie, współżyjecie, kopulujecie. Czy teraz wiesz, o czym rozmawiamy?

— Chryste, Sherlock! Nie rozmawia się o takich rzeczach. — John próbował brzmieć jak najbardziej poważnie, jednakże nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. Odwrócił się, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

— Dlaczego nie? To normalne, czy mam wam tłumaczyć czemu ludzie uprawiają seks? To czysto chemiczne reakcje...

— Mycroft jest w tym świetny, koniec tematu! — krzyknął Lestrade, który milczał przez ostatnią minutę. Nie wyglądał na złego, a zażenowanego całą sytuacją.

— On to słyszał, czekaj na wieczorną nagrodę — mruknął Sherlock.

 _Czy mam zapytać Johna jak układają się wasze stosunki? - MH_

 _Puszysz się tylko dlatego, że poszło ci szybciej z Grahamem niż mnie z Johnem? To dziecinne. Mój doktor ma o wiele bardziej rozbudowane wnętrze. Nie jest łatwy. - SH_

 _Ma na imię Gregory. Chodzi ci o jego duszę czy wątrobę? Traktujesz Johna jak porcelanową lalkę, powinieneś przejść do rzeczy. - MH_

 _Nie tak mi radziłeś. - SH_

 _Teraz radzę. - MH_

 _Jesteś beznadziejny, Mycroft. - SH_

— Czy ma ci nie przeszkadzamy?

— Twój chłopak do mnie pisze — prychnął, wkładając telefon do kieszeni szlafroka. — Denerwuje mnie. Jak możesz z nim sypiać.

— Jesteśmy w związku, nie seks-przyjaciółmi — oburzył się Greg, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Czy ty właśnie poinformowałeś mnie o tym, że kochasz mojego brata?

Zszokowany Sherlock spojrzał na zdezorientowanego inspektora jak na wariata; do Holmesa nie docierał sens bzdurnych słów Lestrade'a. Wstał, machnął gwałtownie dłonią i ponownie usiadł. Zbladł (co było wręcz niemożliwe, przy tak jasnej karnacji), wyglądał na chorego.

— Dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy? Tak, kocham go, Chryste... — Przetarł kark, szukając pomocy u Johna. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, poklepując Grega po plecach.

— Na pewno będziecie razem szczęśliwi. Cóż... Mycroft... Nie spodziewałem się, ale... — zamilkł na chwilę, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. W końcu stwierdził, że pójdzie na banał: — Gratuluję.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.

— Postaraj się z nim wytrzymać.

— I kto to mówi. — Kiwnął głową, wskazując na zagubionego Sherlocka.

— Nie jesteśmy parą — powiedział niepewnie John. — Ale wiem, o co ci chodzi.

— Nie jesteście?

— Oczywiście, że nie...

Słoik z oczami spadł na ziemię, rozbijając się na setki błyszczących kawałeczków. Gałki oczne potoczyły się pod nogi Watsona, a mętna woda zalała całą kuchnię.

— Grawitacja — odrzekł obojętnym tonem głosu Sherlock.

Podniósł się z miejsca, poprawił szlafrok i skierował się do swojej sypialni. Oboje usłyszeli tylko trzask zamkniętych drzwi.

— Nie wróżę ci przyjemnego wieczoru. Wybacz, to nie chwila na żarty. Chyba będę leciał... Zdzwonimy się, co?

— Tak, pewnie — odpowiedział cicho John. — Przepraszam za to.

— Nie ma sprawy. Wiem, jaki on jest. Na razie.

Sherlock od kilku godzin leżał na łóżku, wgapiając się bezczynnie w sufit. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że John po wyjściu Lestrade'a przyjdzie do niego, lecz tak się nie stało. Cierpliwie wyczekiwał pojawienia się Watsona w progu swej sypialni, przesiadując w tym czasie w Pałacu Pamięci.

Był wściekły na siebie za utratę kontroli, nie powinien ulegać tak łatwo zgubnym emocjom. Nie był z Johnem w związku, możliwe, że nigdy nie miał być, więc scena, którą odstawił była zbędna i niedorzeczna. Słowa Watsona przedstawiły Sherlockowi stację, w której się znajdował: doktor nie chciał iść dalej. John próbował poruszyć ten temat, wprowadzając wcześniej Holmesa w dobry nastrój. Watson doskonale znał swojego przyjaciela i zapewne wyciągnął też prawidłowe wnioski z ostatniego zachowania Sherlocka. Podejście do sprawy z przemyślanym wcześniej planem wydawało się jak najbardziej logiczne.

Holmes liczył na zbyt wiele, a przecież nie posiadał odpowiednich klasyfikacji do zostania partnerem Johna. Chciał przekonać samego siebie, że problem stanowiła wyłącznie nieodpowiednia płeć, lecz świadom był tego, iż chodziło o inne ważniejsze kwestie. Sherlock nie mógł sam sobie wmówić swojej słuszności, choć robił to nieprzerwanie przez tyle lat. Westchnął głośno, przygryzając wargę. Brakowało mu zbyt wiele do prawdziwego człowieczeństwa; był cholerną maszyną, socjopatą, dla którego empatia istniała tylko jako fraza w słowniku. Cała ta miłość nie powinna w ogóle go dopaść... Nie rozumiał jej, nie potrafił z nią żyć, nie chciał kochać. Pragnął krzyczeć z bólu, choć nikt go nie zranił. Nie krwawił, a wyraźnie czuł zimne ostrze wbijające się w swoje ciało. Detektyw przeklinał cholerne cierpienie wyżerające jego wnętrze niczym kwas.

— Tak słaby...

Pukanie do drzwi. Sherlock momentalnie usiadł, przykładając rękę do piersi. Serce biło destrukcyjnie szybko. Co z nim było nie tak?

— Sherlocku, wszystko dobrze?

— Taki, pani Hudson — odpowiedział zawiedziony. — Co miałoby się dziać? Nie pali się, nic nie wybucha, jelito czeka na mnie w lodówce... Jest przeraźliwie cicho i nudno.

— Czy wszystko dobrze z tobą?

— Nie, nic nie jest dobrze. Rozrywa mnie, a nic nie słychać.

Gdyby ktoś inny stał za drzwiami, Sherlock zignorowałby pytanie, lecz to była pani Hudson, kobieta piekąca najlepsze ciastka w Wielkiej Brytanii — nie mógł jej zlekceważyć.

— Wchodzę.

Holmes siedział na brzegu łóżka, wpatrując się w nie-gospodynię. Zdecydowanie ją kochał. Usiadła obok niego, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.

— Chciałam wam przynieść ciasto śliwkowe, ale nie zdążyłam. Inspektor wyszedł, a niedługo potem John. Pokłóciliście się, kochaniutki? — zapytała z troską.

— Nie wiem i to mnie przeraża. Przez ostatnie kilka dni jestem jedną chodzącą niewiadomą — warknął, opierając łokcie na kolanach. — To mnie przerasta.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć mu wprost, Sherlocku.

— Skąd pani wiem, że...? — Ta kobieta była niesamowita, ciągle zaskakiwała Holmesa.

— Och, mój drogi. Od pierwszej chwili wiedziałam, że John stanie się dla ciebie kimś ważnym. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadziłeś nikogo do domu, prawda? Byłam ciekawa, kiedy w końcu obaj się zorientujecie, że coś między wami jest. W dalszym ciągu wam kibicuje. — Zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła jowialnie.

— Tak, to dość sensowne myślenie oraz trafna konkluzja — zgodził się, kiwając głową. — Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, ponieważ on wszystko wie. I nie jest gejem.

— Ty także nie jesteś.

— Ja nie mam orientacji.

— John nią jest. — Położyła dłoń na policzku Sherlocka, gładząc go lekko. — Prawda?

— Och... To brzmi istotnie logicznie.

— Myślę, że gdy usłyszał od ciebie pewne słowa, całkiem inaczej spojrzałby na wszystko. Powodzenia, kochaniutki.

Pani Hudson zostawiła go z pewnym dylematem: walczyć, czy odpuścić.

 _Holmesowie się nie pooddają, nie skazuj naszej rodziny na upokorzenie. - MH_

 _Jakiś ty troskliwy, bracie. - SH_

 _Zrób to. - MH_

Nie.

Dochodziła jedenasta, a Johna nadal nie było. Sherlock nie martwił się, gdyby coś się stało, Mycroft poinformowałby go o tym. Grał na skrzypcach, obserwując nudny widok za oknem. Komponował, zapisując nuty w księgach Pałacu Pamięci — utwór ten miał być tylko dla Sherlocka, nikt inny nie mógł go usłyszeć. Pogrążył się w uspokajającej muzyce, rozkoszując idealnymi pozornie nic nieznaczącymi dźwiękami, które tworzyły jedną genialną całość.

— Wcześniej tego nie słyszałem.

John. Sherlock przestał grać. Odłożył instrument do futerału, zerkając na przyjaciela. Przez przynajmniej dwie godziny spacerował na mrozie. Był w dwóch barach, spożywał alkohol, ale w rozsądnych ilościach. Pomięta koszula, słodki zapach damskich perfum, szminka na kołnierzu. Och, czyżby... Nie, zero oznak seksu, po prostu dobierała się do Johna. Przeklęta kobieta. Niepewna postawa, nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Długo cię nie było.

— Myślałem.

— Cóż za postępy — zironizował. Zasiadł w fotelu i złączył palce pod brodą. — O czym?

— O różnych rzeczach. — Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Sherlocka. — Jak tam?

Nie odpowiedział. Jedynie uśmiechnął się sztucznie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

— Sherlock, słuchaj...

— Rozumiem — przerwał Johnowi. — Powiedz mi lepiej, jak miewa się towarzyszka twojej dzisiejszej libacji alkoholowej.

— Nie nazwałbym tego libacją i to tylko koleżanka. Chce porozmawiać.

— Ja już nie chcę. — Wstał, Watson zrobił to samo. — Myślę, że pora się kłaść.

Doktor zbliżył się do Holmesa, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Sherlock cofnął się, przekrzywiając głowę. Czy udawanie niedostępnego coś zdziała?

— Jesteś zły — stwierdził.

— Nie jestem. — Nie był, czuł się zagubiony i oszukany przez życie.

— Jesteś. Nie chcesz, abym cię dotknął.

— Nie lubię, kiedy dotykają mnie ludzie.

— Doprawdy, jeszcze wczoraj...

— To było wczoraj. Nie rób tego więcej.

— Co z twoją potrzebą? — Założył ręce na piersi, odwracając wzrok. Denerwował się.

— Od czego jest słodka Molly. Jestem pewien, że nie odmówi mi, kiedy ją o to poproszę. Dobranoc, John.

Wyminął przyjaciela, kierując się do sypialni. John zatrzymał detektywa, łapiąc za ramię.

— Sherlock, przestań! Obiję ci mordę, jeśli pójdziesz z tym do Molly. Zrobisz jej tylko nadzieję. I poczekaj, rozumiesz? Masz poczekać, to cholerny rozkaz.

— Na co mam czekać? — zapytał chłodno, uwalniając się z uścisku Johna.

— Na mnie.

Podziałało.


	9. Rodzinny obiad

— Sherlock! — John wpadł do sypialni detektywa, ściągając z niego gwałtownie przykrycie. — Wstawaj, mamy problem.

— Pani Hudson w końcu zamknęła nam lodówkę na kłódkę? Pod zlewem są obcęgi, chyba wiesz jak ich używać? — mruknął zaspany, przewracając się na plecy.

Watson tylko jęknął, całkiem zapominając, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. Półnagi Sherlock uchylił lekko powieki, aby spojrzeć na porannego Johna. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym rozciągnął i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Ziewnął, przetarł twarz dłońmi i uniósł głowę.

— John... Herbata... — mruknął.

Holmes nie był w stanie zasnąć, co wcale nie było zaskakujące czy odkrywcze. Przez znaczną część nocy rozmyślał o sobie i Johnie, Johnie, Johnie, trochę Gavinie oraz Mycrofcie, których szczerze miał ochotę pogrzebać na najbliższym cmentarzu (strasznego Holmesa zdecydowanie bardziej). Genialny mózg Sherlocka pracował na najwyższych obrotach, katując tym samym zmęczonego detektywa. Przemierzając przez Pałac Pamięci, konsultant odnalazł teczki ze starymi sprawami, przez przypadek natykając się na akta Moriarty'ego, a to pociągnęło za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje — Sherlock znalazł się znów na basenie. Rozwścieczony mężczyzna wypalił trzy papierosy, dzięki czemu uwolnił się od niepożądanych wspomnień. Kręcił się po mieszkaniu, próbował grać na skrzypcach, szukał narkotyków, bawił się jelitem, aż w końcu zajrzał do sypialni Johna. Sherlock widząc spokojnie śpiącego przyjaciela, wciągnął głośnio powietrze i wycofał do swojego pokoju — nie był pewien czy powstrzymałaby się przed wślizgnięciem do łóżka Watsona. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć, lecz (bezsensowne) sny, które nawiedziły już zmaltretowany umysł Holmesa, były na tyle męczące, że stan czynnościowy ośrodkowego układu nerwowego okazał się stratą czasu.

Sherlock zamrugał szybko, nie do końca wiedząc, co się działo. Podobno człowiek po obudzeniu przez piętnaście minut czuł się, jakby był pod wpływem alkoholu — w tamtej chwili detektyw był tego żywym przykładem. Holmes był pijany, niewyspany i cholernie wykończony.

— John. Herbata... — powtórzył i ponownie się uśmiechnął, tym razem ciepło. — Czy coś się stało? Dlaczego tak krzyczałeś? Kto przyszedł?

— Skąd wiesz, że... Ach, nieważne. Zaraz się całkiem rozbudzisz, ale przed tym... Chryste, zabijasz mnie! Jak można tak wyglądać z rana?

Zaśmiał się, następnie nachylił i pocałował Holmesa w policzek. Sherlock znieruchomiał, przestał oddychać (mógłby przysiąść też, że serce przestało pompować krew), myśleć, żyć, istnieć.

 _To było miłe. Cudowne, idealne, genialne. Johnowate. Delikatne i dziwne. Nie intymne. Nie romantyczne. Nie przyjacielskie. Johnowate. Zabija mnie._

— Rozbudziłeś mnie — skomentował i oparł głowę na piersi Johna.

— Hmm... To dobrze, cieszę się. — Położył delikatnie dłoń na karku detektywa, co wywołało przyjemne dreszcze na ciele mężczyzny. — Słuchaj, Sherlock... Dostałem jakieś piętnaście minut temu wiadomość od Mycrofta. Kazał mi zejść do salonu, a tam... Znalazłem parę staruszków. Odebrałem kolejnego SMS-a i dowiedziałem się, że to twoi rodzice. Siedź spokojnie... — powiedział, kiedy Sherlock uniósł gwałtownie głowę. Och tak, był wściekły. — Już nieźle zszokowany odczytałem ostatni tekst i okazało się, że zostaną u nas na obiad. Jak widzę nic, o tym nie wiesz. Ogólnie nie przeszkadzają mi takie odwiedziny, ale raczej nie lubię, gdy obcy ludzie oglądają mnie w koszulce i bokserkach.

— Nie wezmę się za żadną sprawę, którą mi da. Sam będzie biegał po Londynie, może schudnie — syknął rozwścieczony i sięgnął po telefon.

 _Jakim prawe oni są u mnie?- SH_

 _Mamusia chciała cię odwiedzić i sprawdzić co u jej młodszego synka. Nie bądź niewdzięczny. - MH_

 _Zajmij się nimi, nie chcę ich tu! Wychodzę z domu z Johnem. - SH_

 _Nie radzę. - MH_

Dwa słowa wystarczyły, żeby Sherlock skapitulował (młodszy Holmes miał zamiar odegrać się na bracie innym razem). Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, do czego posunąłby się Mycroft, byleby tylko nie spędzić czasu z mamusią. Warknął pod nosem rozdrażniony, dalej wstukując gwałtownie w klawiaturę telefonu.

 _Co ja mam z nimi robić z samego rana?- SH_

 _Opowiedz im o swoim jakże ciekawym życiu. Mamusia uwielbia o tym słuchać. Albo daj jej mówić: to lubi jeszcze bardziej. - MH_

 _Do następnego starcia, Mycroft. - SH_

— Mój braciszek wykorzysta wolne godziny na nieprzyzwoite zabawy z Grahamem... I po tym wszystkim zjawi się u nas na obiedzie — powiedział wręcz z obrzydzeniem. Wzdrygnął się i ponownie oparł czoło o tors Johna. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. — Będziemy musieli spędzić dzień z ludźmi, którzy wepchnęli mnie w dzieciństwie w szpony istot na poziomie intelektualnym płodu. Z ludźmi, którzy nie zamkną swoich ust, dopóki nie wypytają cię o wszystko, John. Wszystko.

— Spokojnie, Sherlock. Napadłem na Afganistan, dam radę z twoją matką. — Zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, odsuwając go od siebie na tyle, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Problem w tym, że jedyne co mamy w lodówce to ludzkie jelito. Z tego raczej nie przygotuję niczego porządnego.

Sherlock naprawdę starał się słuchać Johna, lecz trudno było mu ignorować ciepło dłoni przyjaciela, które rozlewało się po całym ciele detektywa. Wszystkie komórki Holmesa wyrywały się w stronę doktora, błagając o upragniony dotyk. Byli tak blisko siebie, prawie rozebrani, a rozgrzane łóżko, aż prosiło się o uwagę. Holmes przymknął na chwilę powieki, wypuścił powietrze z płuc i spojrzał w błękitne oczy Johna. Błąd. _Nieokreślone._ Każdy odcień niebieskiego jawił się w tęczówkach Watsona, tworząc tym samym coś nad wyraz niesamowitego. Cholerne dzieło sztuki.

Detektyw chwycił Johna za dłoń i pociągnął w dół, po czym pocałował mężczyznę w kuszącą szyję.

— Sherlock, ja... — zaczął zachrypniętym głosem, lecz Holmes się wtrącił.

— Nic więcej, tylko to, pozwól mi... proszę.

John nie odpowiedział, kiwną tylko głową, zaraz zajmując miejsce obok Sherlocka. Holmes uśmiechnął się ciepło, nachylił i obdarował Johna kolejnym pocałunkiem, tym razem w żuchwę. Miód, zielona herbata, imbir, słony posmak potu, pasta do zębów oraz _John._ Smakowanie Watsona zaliczało się do pierwszej dziesiątki najlepszych rzeczy w życiu Sherlocka — tego detektyw mógł być pewien. Potrójne morderstwo, zagadka zamkniętego pokoju, kokaina i morfina, eksperymenty, a na samym szczycie John, uzupełniony teraz o, idealnie zmysłowy w swojej prostocie, smak. _John_ został na ustach Sherlocka, więc detektyw oblizał wargi, aby móc dokładniej zapamiętać delikatną woń skóry doktora. Pokój Johna Watsona w Pałacu Pamięci detektywa przemienił się w ogromną komnatę, jarzącą się słonecznym blaskiem.

Zerknął na przyjaciela, upewniając się, że wszystko, co robił, było dobre... Nie chciał zrazić Johna do siebie, nie chciał go odstraszyć ani stracić. Potrzebował byłego żołnierza jak nikogo innego przedtem. Sherlock pragnął uczyć się Johna na pamięć, chciał poznać go całego: przeidealną duszę, silne ciało, wiecznie zaskakujący umysł. John. John. John. John. Idealny człowiek, który został z Sherlockiem i rozkazał mu poczekać na siebie. Nie przestraszył się, nie uciekł, a chciał spróbować... Sherlock _kochał_ Johna.

Watson obserwował Holmesa z ciepłym uśmiechem i może iskrą niepokoju oraz zaciekawienia w oczach. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, czekając na kolejny ruch Sherlocka. Ten z westchnieniem ulgi pochylił się nad blizną Johna. Nienawidził jej, a zarazem uwielbiam ten magicznie zniszczony fragment skóry. Gdyby nie ona doktora nie byłoby z Sherlockiem; John nie mógłby go uratować. Całe to cierpienie, strach Watsona przed śmiercią oraz późniejsza pustka, gdy wrócił z wojny, została nagrodzona — Sherlock naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć. Musieli się spotkać, w końcu jeden nie mógł oddychać bez drugiego.

Sherlock złożył czuły pocałunek w miejscu postrzału i oparł czoło na ramieniu przyjaciela. _Potrzebował_ go tak bardzo... John ujął delikatnie twarz przyjaciela w dłonie.

— Dziękuję ci — wyszeptał, głaskając kciukiem policzek Sherlocka. — Naprawdę dziękuję.

— Za co?

— Że mnie uczysz... Ja... — zaczął, lecz zaciął się po chwili. Mruknął cicho pod nosem, szukał odpowiednich słów. — Ja nie jestem gejem, wiesz o tym. Dla mnie jest to inne, może trochę kłopotliwe. Niezrozumiałe, to chyba odpowiednie słowo. Nie jestem teraz gotowy, na coś, co zapewne niedługo nadejdzie, więc dziękuję, że mnie uczysz.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział — nie umiał. Myślał, a wręcz był przekonany, że to John otwierał przed nim nowe drzwi; wprowadzał go w inną, zapewne lepszą, rzeczywistość. Jednak Watson powiedział coś, co rozjaśniło Pałac Pamięci Sherlocka w sposób, w jaki by się nie spodziewał. Oczywiste, lecz Holmes nie potrafił dostrzec czegoś tak klarownego.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło i szczerze, na co John pocałował go w czoło.

— Musimy iść, twoi rodzice czekają w salonie. Raczej nie chcę, żeby pomyśleli sobie coś... nieprzyzwoitego.

— John, każda napotkana osoba uważa, że jesteśmy w związku, moja matka nie jest wyjątkiem. Po rozmowie z nią sam byś w to uwierzył, jej usta się nie zamykają — powiedział cierpko. — Naprawdę jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie weszła sprawdzić, co robimy.

— Nigdy nie zaprzeczałeś, nawet nie zwracałeś uwagi na, to kiedy brali nas za parę.

— Pytasz mnie dlaczego? Ponieważ nie czułem takiej potrzeby.

— Och, rozumiem. — Odgarnął z twarzy Holmesa niesforny kosmyk włosów. — Ale zostawmy to teraz, muszę się wyjść do sklepu. Zostaniesz z nimi.

— To nie było pytanie — zauważył ku swojemu wielkiemu niezadowoleniu.

— Nie, nie było. — Wyszczerzył się i pogładził Sherlocka po dłoni — Dasz radę, to w końcu twoi rodzice... Pogadaj z nimi, mój geniuszy.

— Mój? — Serce Sherlocka wyrywało się z klatki piersiowej i uderzało boleśnie o, zapewne już połamane, żebra. Mógłby umrzeć.

— Potrafię być zaborczy — mruknął, nie patrząc na Holmesa. Detektyw na ułamek sekundy przestał oddychać, a czas ten wydawał mu się cudownymi oświecającymi wiekami. — Idę wziąć prysznic, a potem do Tesco. A ty żołnierzu, marsz do salonu.

Holmes zmarszczył brwi, ale kiwnął głową na znak zgody i opuścił sypialnię, wcześniej zarzucając na siebie szlafrok.

— Och, Sherlock! W końcu jesteś.

Pani Holmes, gdy tylko ujrzała Sherlocka, podniosła się z kanapy i otoczyła syna ramionami, w ogóle nie zważając na wyraz jego twarzy.

— Tęskniłam, kochanie. W ogóle się nie odzywasz, przez co z ojcem wiecznie się zamartwiamy. Robisz tak niebezpieczne rzeczy! Dobrze, że Mike i ten miły mężczyzna czuwają nad tobą.

— Nie mam pięciu lat, nie potrzebuję ochrony. Mycroft zainstalował tu kamery. — Po tym, jak wyrwał się z objęć matki, zasiadł w fotelu.

— To dlatego, że się o ciebie martwi, skarbie. Powiedz mi lepiej, jak ci się żyje.

— Co do Mycrofta — zaczął, całkiem ignorując kobietę — to teraz zapewne uprawia stosunek seksualny z inspektorem Gavinem Lestradem. Często piszą o nim w gazetach.

— Sherlock! Nie powinieneś mówić o Mycrofcie, jeśli go z nami nie ma. — Pokręciła głową niezadowolona. — Greg, nie Gavin, Sherlocku. To bardzo przyzwoity człowiek. Cieszymy się, że Mike znalazł sobie kogoś takiego, prawda kochanie?

— Oczywiście, to dobra partia — odpowiedział pan Holmes z nikłym uśmiechem. Raczej nie chciał brać udziału w rozmowie.

— Ależ jest z nami wszechmogący Mycroft. Za kamerami — sprostował.

— Gdzie twój przyjaciel?

— Bierze prysznic, następnie ubierze się w jeansy, białą koszulę oraz sweter. Wyjdzie z domu i zrobi zakupy. Wróci, zaparzy mi herbatę, zapyta, czy nie jestem głodny i ugotuje obiad. To dzisiejszy harmonogram Joha. Coś jeszcze?

— Jak wam się razem mieszka?

— Dobrze.

— Zamierzacie...

— Zamierzamy co? — wtrącił się sfrustrowany.

— Sformalizować wasz związek?

— Och, na litość boską! — Przewrócił oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Miał nadzieję, że do Watsona nie dotarły te okropne słowa. Spojrzał na matkę, powstrzymując się, aby nie obrzucić jej nieodpowiednim spojrzeniem. — Tak, planujemy to zrobić. — Zrezygnowany potarł skronie, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc. — Nie rozmawiajcie o tym z Johnem, nie przepada za takimi tematami.

— Tak się cieszę, kochanie! Oczywiście, oczywiście. Musi być bardzo nieśmiały, choć nie wygląda na takiego.

— To żołnierz — powiedział z nieukrywana dumą. — Nie lubi rozmawiać o uczuciach.

— Podobnie jak ty, Sherlocku.

— Czyż nie świetnie się dobraliśmy? — Uśmiechnął się kwaśno i uniósł oczy ku górze.

— Sherlock — odezwał się John, który właśnie wszedł do salonu. — Biorę twoją kartę, ach i... Wziąłem od ciebie ubrania, nie chciałem biegać po domu w bieliźnie. Nie wiedziałem, że masz jeansy... Skąd miałeś mój sweter w szafie? — Zerknął na rodziców Holmesa i odchrząknął nieznacznie. — No nieważne, porozmawiamy później. Niech państwo mi wybaczą. — Zwrócił się ponownie do Sherlocka: — Zaproś panią Hudson na obiad, Sherlocku. I zachowuj się.

Kiwnął głową w stronę małżeństwa i opuścił mieszkanie. Sherlock jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie stał John. Jego John. John poszukujący odpowiednich ubrań w szafie Sherlocka dotknął ich wszystkich, może nawet niektóre przymierzył. Spodnie niepasujące na detektywa leżały idealnie na wojskowym ciele Watsona. Gdyby porzucił sweter, chociaż ten jeden raz i pokazał się w zapewne dopasowanej koszuli... Czy John pożyczył także bieliznę detektywa? Sherlock prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem. _Sentymenty_. Zatrzasnął pokój doktora w Pałacu Pamięci, obiecując sobie, że nie otworzy go przynajmniej przez godzinę. Kącik ust detektywa uniósł się lekko, co zostało zauważone przez panią Holmes.

— Tak cudownie się rozumiecie. Cieszę się, że znalazłeś doktora Watsona. Bałam się, że do końca życia będziesz sam.

— Samotność mnie chroniła — odrzekł, mierząc matkę spojrzeniem.

— Chroniła. Teraz pozwól na to Johnowi.

Taki mam zamiar — pomyślał.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie posiedzimy w ciszy? Mam sprawy do rozwiązania. — Uniósł gazetę rozdrażniony. — Nie interesuje was, kto zabił Petera Jacksona? Prawdopodobnie jego wspólnik, o ile na jego koncie zniknęło przedwczoraj pięćset funtów.

— Och, Sherlocku, chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać — nalegała kobieta, zerkając męża. — Nie mamrocz pod nosem, a odezwij się w końcu.

— Tak, tak... To jak praca?

— Rozmawialiśmy, dość sporo — odpowiedział, ignorując pytanie ojca. — Całe piętnaście minut. To nasz rekord.

— Niedawno byłeś w szpitalu, czy wszystko już w porządku z twoją nogą? Nie mogliśmy się pojawić, byliśmy...

— Tak. John się mną zajął. Skończmy to już. — Odrzucił gazetę na bok, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

— ...w Norwegii — kontynuowała beztrosko. — Wspaniałe miejsce, doprawdy piękne! Cudowne widoki, Sherlocku. Powinieneś pojechać tam z Johnem w podróż poślubną.

— Chryste... — warknął pod nosem. — Tak, pojedziemy, pojedziemy! Ktoś chcę herbaty? Ja chcę!

Wyskoczył z fotela, po chwili znikając w kuchni. Oparł dłonie blat, starając się oddychać spokojnie. Poprzysiągł sobie odegrać się boleśnie na Mycrofcie. Mamusia na pewno będzie chciała wpaść do rezydencji braciszka na _tydzień_ , wystarczy tylko poprosić Anthę o przysługą. Zaproszenie przekazane od niej, na pewno nie wzbudzi podejrzeń w rodzicach Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się maniakalnie, wiedząc, że asystentka Mycrofta z chęcią pójdzie na taki układ — kto nie chciałby zobaczyć przerażonego _Mike'a_ , gdy państwo Holmesowie przekroczą próg jego domu.

— Mam nadzieję, że Sherlock nie był zbyt nieznośny...

— Nie bardziej niż zwykle, kochanieńki.

— John! Potrzebuję cię. Teraz.

Watson pojawił się w kuchni z dwoma reklamówkami wypełnionymi produktami spożywczymi. Położył je na stole i spojrzał pytająco na Sherlocka.

— Miałeś z nimi siedzieć.

— Nie mogłem już dłużej, John. — Przeczesał palcami włosy nerwowo. — Piętnaście minut to dla mnie za dużo. Szczególnie kiedy nie mam wciągającej sprawy, na której mógłbym się skupić. Pozbądźmy się ich — jęknął zdesperowany.

— Czy ty panikujesz? Spokojnie, nie patrz tak na mnie, nie panikujesz. Już. Pomóż mi z obiadem, a oni zajmą się sami sobą przez ten czas.

Pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem na ustach zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy. Sherlock wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i napisał szybko wiadomość, po czym usiadł przy stole.

— Zrobisz mi herbatę?

— Sherlock, mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że będziecie teraz gotować! Jestem w pomieszczeniu obok! — krzyknęła pani Holmes, lecz w jej głosie nie dało usłyszeć się złości. — Obejrzymy sobie coś na BBC, a wy się bawcie.

— Sherlock, naprawdę? — John uniósł brwi rozbawiony. — Napisałeś im SMS-a?

— Dwie łyżeczki cukru — powiedział tylko.

— Och, Boże, aleś ty dramatyczny.

Wstawił wodę na herbatę, oparł się o blat i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Zaprosiłeś panią Hudson?

— Nie.

— Sherlock, prosiłem. Skoro już są twoi rodzice, to zaprosimy twoją drugą matkę. To będzie bardzo rodzinna kolacja — mówił, oddzielając każde słowo krótką przerwą.

— O zgrozo, dlaczego mi to robisz? Dodajmy coś do obiadu — zaproponował radośnie. — Środek usypiający, co ty na to?

Podniósł się z miejsca i zaczął grzebać w dolnej szafce. Wyciągnął buteleczki na blat z nieukrywanym podnieceniem.

— Sherlock, schowaj to — syknął. — Nie będziemy truć twojej rodziny!

— Truć? Chcę ich tylko uśpić na kilka godzin, John. Jestem dobrym chemikiem, nic im nie będzie...

— Nie ma mowy, Sherlock. — Chwycił za szklane naczynia i schował je ponownie. — Pomóż mi lepiej z obiadem.

— Nuda. Nuda. Nuda.

— Tak, wiem. To nie jest morderstwo. Chociaż nie, możesz odkryć, w sposób zabili tę biedną krowę, którą dzisiaj zjemy. — Holmes prychnął obrażony i zmarszczył brwi. — No dobra, już nie przesadzaj. Obierz i pokrój warzywa.

— Co? — zapytał głupio.

— Przecież słyszałeś. Zajmij się warzywami. Umiesz przecież gotować, zrobiłeś deser...

— Naprawdę mam pomagać? Nie chcę brać w tym udziału. Będą ludzie... — warknął z obrzydzeniem.

— Tak, ludzie. Ja, pani Hudson, Greg, Mycroft, twoi rodzice. Każdego znasz, więc nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

— Ale będziecie rozmawiać. Głośno. I to o _normalnych_ rzeczach. Nie wytrzymam tego. — Skulił się na krześle, zakrywając twarz.

Nienawidził takich spotkań, uroczystości, czy jakby miał to nazwać. To zbyt zwyczajne oraz zbyt irytujące dla Sherlocka. Słuchanie problemów i żali, które tak naprawdę za miesiąc nie będą miały większego znaczenia, było nie do zniesienia. Śmiechy, żartowanie, bezsensowna wymiana poglądów. Wtrącanie się w czyjeś życie, jakby gdyby nie posiadało się własnego. Męczące.

John zbliżył się do detektywa i położył dłoń na jego karku.

— Ej, to tylko kilka godzin, Sherlock. Potem znikną, a my zostaniemy sami. I będzie dobrze, prawda?

— Najlepiej — odpowiedział, podnosząc głowę.

— No właśnie. Chodź.

Wyciągnął dłoń i uśmiechnął się lekko. Sherlock splątał ich palce, po czym przyciągnął do siebie Johna.

— Więc... Co masz zamiar przyrządzić? — Spojrzał w górę, opierając brodę o klatkę piersiową przyjaciela.

— Pójdę na łatwiznę, nie mam czasu teraz wymyślać cudów świata. Wołowina, pieczone ziemniaki, _stuffing,_ gotowane na parze warzywa. Deser: muffiny z jagodami. Tradycyjnie.

— Mycroft będzie kręcił nosem.

— Nikt go nie zapraszał — westchnął zmęczony. — Jest tak wcześnie, a ja już mam dość. Zamknąłbym się najchętniej w sypialni.

— Ze mną.

— Tak, z tobą, Sherlock. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Weźmy się do pracy.

— Jakim cudem zrobiłeś deser, który nadawałby się do podania w restauracji, a nie radzisz sobie z obraniem marchwi? — Z rozbawieniem obserwował Sherlocka, siłującego się z niewinnym warzywem.

— Po co w ogóle marchewka? — warknął rozdrażniony. Nie sądził, że tak mało ważna czynność, może być trudniejsza od gry na skrzypcach. A była!

— Nie wiem, po to, żeby ją zjeść? — Wsadził mięso oraz ziemniaki do piekarnika i odetchnął z ulgą. — Moja część skończona. Mam wolne.

— Nie pomożesz mi? — Spojrzał w wyrzutem na Johna.

— Sherlock Holmes prosi o pomoc?

— Nie... Po prostu zostawię to i wyjdę z mieszkania.

— Nie-wydaje mi się. Kiedy wracałam z zakupów, zauważyłem limuzynę twojego brata, a skoro uważasz, że on teraz z Gregiem... — odchrząknął — ... no wiesz, to raczej jego goryle pilnują Baker Street.

— Mycroft nie dostanie deseru — syknął. — Do czego może się posunąć Rząd Brytyjski, żeby się spędzić czasu z mamusią?

— Jak się domyślam, do wielu rzeczy. Ona nie jest taka zła.

— Bo się nie wychowywała, choć nie wiem, czy można tak to nazwać. Mam na nią listę oskarżeń. Mycroft całą teczkę.

— Jesteście obaj niemożliwi. — Uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. — Kim my, zwyczajni ludzie, jesteśmy przy braciach Holmes.

— Jakby to powiedział _Mike_ : złotymi rybkami.

— Co to znaczy?

— A co może oznaczać?

John nie odpowiedział. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, po czym zabrał Sherlockowi marchew (która nie nadawała się już do użytku) i nożyk. Usiadł obok mężczyzny, dotykając swoim kolanem jego uda.

Holmes westchnął pod nosem na ten niewinny _dotyk_ i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę doktora, aby poczuć więcej. _Poczuć._ Kontakt fizyczny zawsze wydawał się Sherlockowi zbędny, kłopotliwy oraz destrukcyjny. Co prawda, od niedawna _dotykał_ się z Johnem, lecz wcześniej obawiał się reakcji swojego organizmu, umysłu i swego rozsypania. Uczucia, wraz z _dotykiem_ i sentymentami były defektem chemicznym przegranej. Wyniszczające od wewnątrz, niepokojąco uzależniające, pogrążające... Wszystko to wydawało się upadkiem: bolesne zderzenie z rzeczywistością, połamane żebra, przez zbyt szybko bijące serce, trzęsące się dłonie, brak tchu, pustość umysłu. Miłość to niebezpieczna wada, której Sherlock nigdy nie chciał. Bronił się przed nią przez całe życie, myśląc, że jest ponadto konwencjonalne uczucie. Mylił się, tak bardzo się mylił. Patrzył na Johna Watsona, na swoją słabość, a jednocześnie największy cud i bał się, że się rozpadnie... Oto on: doktor i były żołnierz, zajmujący się błahymi przypadkami w klinice i piszący bloga, był w stanie wyrwać uczucia Sherlocka z dawno zapomnianego pokoju w Pałacu Pamięci. Słodko-gorzki smak rozlewał się we wnętrzu przerażonego Holmesa.

— Sherlock, wracaj, nie idź o Pałacu Pamięci.

— Jestem tu z tobą, John. — Kocham cię.

— A ja z tobą, Sherlock. — Ja ciebie też.

— Ładnie pachnie.

— Mówisz o sobie, czy o obiedzie? — Zażartował John, podchodząc do Sherlocka. — Godzina czternasta to odpowiedni czas na poranny prysznic — zaakcentował dwa ostatnie słowa. — To takie typowe dla ciebie. Ale skoro już jesteś, to pomóż mi nakryć do stołu?

— Dlaczego?

— ...Sherlock, proszę cię.

— Zaraz Greg przyjdzie, to ci pomoże. — Poprawił mankiet marynarki, obserwując bezustannie przyjaciela. John oblizał usta i przymknął oczy.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie i wiesz, wolę, żeby to było już zrobione, zanim się zjawią. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej...

— ...skończymy. To co mam robić?

— Obrus, sztućce, talerze, kieliszki... Ale zajmij się lepiej obrusem, noże zostawmy mi.

— Jak chcesz — prychnął. — Gdzie obrus?

— Litości. Idź do salonu, jednak sobie poradzę.

— Oni tam nadal są?

— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedział z westchnięciem. — Rozmawiałem z nimi, kiedy byłeś pod prysznicem. Wypytywali o ciebie. Jak często jadasz, czy dużo sypiasz, jak bardzo ryzykujesz życiem.

— Co im powiedziałeś?

— Że nie muszą się martwić, bo masz prywatnego lekarza. Tak przy okazji, mówię o sobie. — Na twarzy Johna pojawił się półuśmiech, kiwnął głową i wrócił do przygotowywania się do kolacji.

— Och, Watsonie... — Sherlock stanął za przyjacielem. — Czasem jesteś taki...

— Jaki? — zapytał, nie patrząc na Holmesa.

— ...nieokreślony.

John przekrzywił głowę, zastawiając się, co mogłoby to oznaczać. W końcu machnął ręką i wyszedł do salonu z talerzami.

Detektyw złapał górą wargę między zęby i rzucił się do szafki, gdzie znajdował się środek usypiający. Wyciągnął niewielką buteleczką, po czym wsunął ją do kieszeni spodni. Zanim wrócił John, Sherlock siedział już na krześle.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Słucham? — zapytał, udając zbitego z tropu. John za dobrze go znał.

— Ten uśmieszek...

— Taką mam twarz, John. Nie przesadzaj. Mam zacząć ci wypominać twoją ekspresję, kiedy akurat wyjdziesz spod prysznica po dobrej, że tak się wyrażę kolokwialnie, pracy ręcznej oraz...

— Nie ważne! — przerwał mężczyźnie. — Nie było tematu!

— Cieszę się. Słyszałeś? W końcu raczyli się pojawić — zauważył, słysząc otwierające się drzwi.

— Mycroft z Gregiem? W samą porę, ile można czekać.

— Cóż... Zapewne trudno wyrwać się z ciepłego łóżka, po kopulacji... — Nie dokończył, ponieważ John zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

— Skończ, Sherlock... Po prostu skończ. — Holmes złapał nadgarstek przyjaciela, następnie ucałował jego knykcie. — O Boże... nie możesz tak robić... Nie ty.

— Dlaczego?

— Dostanę zawału — odpowiedział i oblizał usta.

— Podoba ci się taka czułość z moje strony. Gdyby ktoś inny zrobił coś podobnego, nie wywołałoby u ciebie takiej reakcji, lecz teraz... Odczuwasz to mocniej, gdyż robię to _ja._ Interesujące.

— Sherlock, nie patrz na mnie jak na ciekawy eksperyment. — Wyrwał rękę i odsunął się. — Idź do salonu.

Co zrobiłem źle? — pomyślał, lecz bał się wypowiedzieć pytania na głos. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym opuścił kuchnię.

Na środku pomieszczenia czekał już nakryty stół (John musiał przynieść go z dołu, gdy Sherlock brał prysznic) z przygotowanymi siedmioma miejscami. Detektyw skrzywił się nieznacznie i zasiadł w fotelu.

— I jak się bawiliście? — zapytała kobieta, gdy ujrzała syna. — Słyszałam wasze śmiechy.

— Och, wręcz cudownie. Nie ma to jak bawienie się fragmentem truchła krowy i obieranie warzyw. — Złączył palce pod brodą, obserwując miejsce, w którym po chwili pojawił się Lestrade wraz z Mycroftem. — Jak poszło?

— Sherlocku, nie teraz! — skarciła syna, kręcąc głową. Sherlock zastawiał się, czy jeszcze jej nie rozbolała od tego gestu. — Chłopcy, w końcu jesteście. John zaraz będzie podawać do stołu, więc rozbierajcie się i siadajcie.

— Mamusi chodziło o płaszcze, więc nie _posuwajcie_ się za daleko.

— Zachowuj się braciszku, chyba nie chcesz, abym pozbył się twoich zapasów — powiedział cierpko Mycroft, uśmiechając się przy tym kwaśno. Sherlock posłał mężczyźnie nienawistne spojrzenie.

— Cześć, Sherlock — rzucił Lestrade. — Widzę, że primadonna jest w lepszym humorze niż wczoraj.

— Na pewno nie w tak dobrym, w jakim ty jesteś, Gavinie. W końcu to nie moje włosy i cera lśnią — zripostował.

— Gregu — poprawił mężczyznę.

— Och, spokojnie, chłopcy — odezwała się pani Hudson, która właśnie pojawiła się w salonie z butelką wina. — To nie czas na takie rozmowy.

— Wyjątkowo się z panią zgodzę.

Konsultant zakrztusił się powietrzem, widząc jak Lestrade łapie za rękę Mycrofta, splata ich palce i prowadzi do stołu. Próbował przyswoić informację o związku tejże pary, lecz Pałac Pamięci nie był gotowy na takie szok.

Wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca, a zaraz potem John pojawił się z korkociągiem, aby otworzyć butelkę _Vegalfaro Chardonnay Balagueses Vino de Pago._ Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc Watson pofatygował się z wręczeniem mu kieliszka. Doktor obrzucił mężczyznę niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem i wrócił do kuchni, by naszykować posiłek.

— Pokłóciliście się, Sherlocku? — Młodszy Holmes spojrzał na zaniepokojoną panią Hudson i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Na pewno nie, Martho. Sherlock zachowywał się dzisiaj przyzwoicie, jak na siebie — powiedziała entuzjastycznie, po czym zwróciła się do młodszego syna: — Może pomożesz Johnowi?

— Właśnie taki mam zamiar.

Wyszedł z salonu, oszczędzając sobie tym samym komentarze Mycrofta. John stał przy blacie i nakładał właśnie warzywa do misek, gdy Sherlock stanął bardzo blisko za mężczyzną. Oparł głowę o ramię przyjaciela, wdychając jego uzależniający zapach.

— Nie teraz — syknął John, odpychając lekko Sherlocka łokciem.

— Pomóc ci?

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie — mówił rozeźlony. — Cały czas prosiłem cię o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Teraz się obudziłeś?

— Lepiej później niż wcale. — Objął John w pasie, zmniejszając niewielką odległość między nimi. — To jak?

— Rozpraszasz mnie, wiesz? — Odchylił delikatnie głowę do tyłu. — Coś ostatnio potrzebujesz dużo uczucia.

— Mam gorsze dni — mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Pocałował Johna delikatnie w szyję i wyciągnął ostrożnie środek usypiający z kieszeni. Obserwując dokładnie doktora i zajmując jego uwagę bardzo przyjemnymi rzeczami, wlał jedną trzecią zawartości fiolki do miski z warzywami. Zadowolony z siebie uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela promiennie.

— Zawsze je masz. To trudne, ale musimy przestać. Teraz. Weź półmisek z mięsem i warzywa, dobrze?

Bez słowa puścił Johna, następnie zrobił to, co polecił detektywowi mężczyzna.

— Sherlock Holmes, taki posłuszny. Co się stało, mój bracie? W końcu dorosłeś do wypełniania poleceń?

— Mycroft, liczyłem na lepszą ripostę z twojej strony.

— Po co ripostować, jeśli ma się zdjęcie. Chłopaki w Yardzie będą mi płacić, żeby tylko je zobaczyć. — Wyszczerzył się do Sherlocka.

— Jesteście przed czterdziestką, a nadal zachowujecie się jak dzieci, chłopcy — odezwała się pani Holmes.

— Nasz Mike już jest po czterdziestce, takie niewinne sprostowanie. Jak się z tym czujesz, braciszku?

— Wręcz wspaniale, Sherlocku. Przez te wszystkie lata i tak zbyt wiele się nie zmieniło, prawda? Nadal muszę cię pilnować.

— Chcesz, a nie musisz — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Boisz się, że stracisz nade mną kontrolę.

— Akurat o to nie muszę się martwić.

— Doprawdy?

— Siadaj, Sherlock. — Watson pojawił się za detektywem.

Holmes zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciwko Johna.

Zbyt daleko — pomyślał.

Wszyscy prócz Sherlocka zabrali się do jedzenia oraz rozpoczęli nudne konwersacje, które mało interesowały konsultanta. Młodszy Holmes słuchał ich z czystą niechęcią, chcąc wyrwać się z pomieszczenia jak najszybciej. Nowy garnitur, zgubiony los na loterię, dalej bolące biodro, dobre wino, pyszny obiad, wypadek samochodowy, serial na BBC1, wycieczka do Norwegii. Bezsensowne słowa mieszały się ze sobą, nie mogąc stworzyć logicznego zdania, przez co doprowadzały Sherlocka do szaleństwa. Chrupanie, dźwięk uderzających o siebie sztuciec, połykanie, chlupot wina w kieliszku. Za dużo dźwięków, za dużo... Jak Mycroft to znosił? Ach tak, przyzwyczaił się dzięki swoim spotkaniom z innymi przywódcami państw.

— Sherlock... — detektyw otworzył oczy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że wcześniej je zamknął. — Zjedz coś.

— Nie.

— Czy coś się dzieje, kochanie? — Zaniepokojona pani Holmes wychyliła się w stronę syna. — Źle się czujesz?

— Tak, muszę tu siedzieć, dopóki nie zadziała... John!

Holmes jednym zgrabnym ruchem wszedł na stół i przeszedł przez całą jego długość (omijając zgrabnie wszystkie przeszkody), docierając do Johna. Słyszał ciche piski kobiet, znudzone westchnięcie Mycrofta, chichot ojca oraz dźwięk migawki aparatu. Wyrwał Watsonowi widelec z ust, zaraz zabierając też talerz.

— Sherlock, co ty do cholery robisz?! — krzyknął John, ściągając Holmesa za rękę z powrotem na ziemię.

— Ratuję cię przed niechcianym snem.

— O czym ty... Chyba nie... Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? Powiedz, że nie... — John nie dokończył, widząc niewielką buteleczkę uniesioną przez detektywa. Przetarł dłonią twarz, starając się nie śmiać. — O Boże i co ja mam zrobić z tymi muffinami? Kiedy się obudzą?

— O czym wy mówicie? — wtrącił się Greg. — Kto się obu... — ziew — ...dzi? Przepraszam, jestem strasznie zmęczony po pracy.

— Tak, pracy — zironizował Sherlock. — W rezydencji mojego brata. Stałeś się jego prywatnym ochroniarzem i postanowiłeś strzec go także w łóżku?

— Sherlock, coś ty nam podał? — Mycroft zamrugał szybko kilka razy, starając się nie zasnąć.

— Nic specjalnego, spotkamy się za kilka godzin.

Zanim państwo Holmes stracili całkiem kontakt z rzeczywistością, detektyw pomógł im przenieść się na fotele, a panią Hudson umieścił na kanapie. Machnął ręką na Mycrofta i Lestrada, po czym chwycił wino i pociągnął Johna do swojej sypialni.

— Wiesz, że będziemy mieć kłopoty?

— Ty powinieneś je mieć. Nigdy nie jadasz warzyw na parze. Właśnie teraz musiałeś się do nich przekonać?

— Zły czas, jak widać. — Zaśmiał się i zamknął drzwi. — Co mamy w planach?

— Możemy w coś pograć — zaproponował, zrzucając z siebie marynarkę. — Możemy siedzieć w ciszy i popijać wyjątkowo dobry alkohol.

— Możemy też... Och, nie ważne, po prostu chodź tutaj. Muszę coś zrobić?

— Co takiego?

John wzniósł w oczy ku górze, po czym zmniejszył dystans między sobą a Sherlockiem, złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął, łącząc ich usta w niewinnym pocałunku.

Pałac Pamięci Holmesa rozbłysnął się złocistym blaskiem gwiazd, uciszając tym samym każdą żywą myśl. Tylko John spacerował krętymi korytarzami pałacu, tylko John był obecny w każdym pokoju, tylko John... i jego niezwykle miękkie słodko-gorzkie usta, pasujące do Sherlocka perfekcyjnie. Byli stworzeni dla siebie; idealni zharmonizowani. Detektyw odsunął się lekko i przygryzł dolną wargę doktora, modląc się o nierozsypanie się. Przejechał językiem po ustach przyjaciela, krzycząc wewnętrznie tak głośno, że bał się, iż ktoś mógłby go usłyszeć. Doskonały, fenomenalny, genialny, przecudny, przepiękny, nadzwyczajny. John Watson — dzieło sztuki. Jęknął cicho, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Johna.

— Musiałem to zrobić, na próbę... Kusiłeś mnie cały dzień, Sherlock.

— I jak?

— Co jak?

— Jak wypadłem — zapytał, czując się z tym idiotycznie. — Nadaję się? W końcu był to mój pierwszy pocałunek, nie mam wprawy...

— Chwila... Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że byłem pierwszy?

— Tak, właśnie to staram się powiedzieć...

— Chryste... — jęknął, oblizał usta, następnie pociągnął Sherlocka na łóżko. — Nie, nie mam zamiaru uprawiać z tobą seksu, nie jestem raczej gotowy na... Po prostu muszę cię wycałować na śmierć. Potrzebuję tego. I ty także.

John opadł na mężczyznę, opierając dłonie po obydwu stronach głowy Sherlocka. Nachylił się i ucałował czoło, skroń, żuchwę detektywa. Następnie szyję, policzek i powiekę. A każdy dotyk rozlewał się po ciele Sherlocka z niewyobrażalnym ciepłem i rozkoszą. Zamknął oczy, starając się zapamiętać każde uczucie, każde muśnięcie perfekcyjnych ust Johna. Rozpadał się, prawie nic z niego nie zostało. John go niszczył; łamał żebra oraz kradł oddech. John. John. John.

— Czy jesteśmy w związku? — wypalił, nie myśląc nad swoimi słowami.

— Nie wiem, nie... nie całkiem. Tak jakby, ale nie do końca. Rozumiesz? — drżący głos Johna był przesycony desperacją i błaganiem.

— Tak, rozumiem, John.

— Zabijasz się mnie, Sherlock.

Ja ciebie też, John. Zawsze.


	10. Śpiewanie

Sherlock nie wiedział, dlaczego sądził, że pocałunki z Johnem mogą być nieprzyjemne. Co prawda Holmes oglądał wiele filmów, gdzie ludzie identyfikowali swoje DNA i nawet jeśli para zakochanych wręcz dyszała z podniecenia, to detektyw nie uważał tej czynności za godną uwagi. Wielokrotnie był świadkiem wymiany płynów w miejscach publicznych, lecz zawsze w takich momentach Sherlockiem wstrząsał nieprzyjemny dreszcz obrzydzenia. Detektyw z góry założył, że czerpanie przyjemności z pocałunków w jego przypadku byłoby niemożliwe, więc odpuścił sobie (bez większych sprzeciwów wewnętrznych) eksperymentowanie. Nie miał także zbyt długiej kolejki adoratorów, a nawet jeśli znalazł się jakiś desperata, Sherlock odrzucał go nie dłużej niż po trzech sekundach.

Aż pojawił się John, idealny w swoim jestestwie.

Wilgotny oraz miękki język Watsona błądził po żuchwie Sherlocka, zapoznając się ze strukturą skóry mężczyzny — uczył się jej na pamięć. Muskał długą szyję detektywa, gładził obojczyki, po czym wracał do ust, aby gryźć je delikatnie i ssać, i... Sherlock prawie umarł; dusił się, rozsypywał wewnętrznie, bo wszystko to było _dobre._

Holmes nigdy nie podejrzewałby się o taką uległość, o taką słabość. Gdy patrzył na swoje odbicie w Pałacu Pamięci, nie poznawał samego siebie. Całkiem inny, odmieniony Holmes dotykał gładkiej tafli szkła, przekrzywiał głowę i zastawiał się, czy to wszystko doprowadzi do jego prawdziwego upadku. Sherlock _płonął._ Sherlock błyszczał, iskrzył się oraz lśnił, jarzył się, mienił i połyskiwał. Roztaczał wokół siebie białe ciepłe światło, a uczucie, które mu przy tym towarzyszyło, rozrywało konsultanta na strzępy. Za dużo impulsów.

 _Przestań! Przestań do cholery, sentymenty nie są dla ciebie. To doprowadzi do twojego upadku lub co gorsza — lądowania. Nie możesz mieć słabości, a to zgubne uczucie tym właśnie jest. Wycofaj się, zapomnij, przerwij to nienormalne w swej normalności szaleństwo. Usuń Johna Watsona._

Nie, nie, nie — powtarzał złamany i niepewny.

Nikt nie nauczył kochać Sherlocka Holmesa. Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie był kochany, rozumiany, otoczony opieką, miłością, ustami... I w chwili, gdy światło przygasało w umyśle detektywa, gdy rozsypany Sherlock słaniał się na kolanach przez swoje ograniczenia, pojawiał się John, będący stałym bywalcem Pałacu Pamięci, podawał dłoń Holmesowi i wszystko było już _dobrze._

Ratujesz mnie na wiele sposobów — mówił do Watsona, widząc doktora po drugiej stronie nie do końca rozbitego lustra.

John o smaku miodu i gorzkie herbaty całował dłonie detektywa, ucałował odkryty skrawek skóry na brzuchu, następnie kościstego biodra. Spojrzał na Sherlocka z pytaniem, _czy może._ Holmes potrafił kiwnąć jedynie głową, bo był pewien, że w tamtej chwili pozwoliłby mu na prawie wszystko (prawie, gdyż seks nadal był czynnością zbyt niepożądaną, zbyt zbędną). John zsunął spodnie detektywa do kolan i rozpoczął tworzenie ścieżki poprzez dotknięcia skrzydeł motyla. Muśnięcie było delikatne, mrożące krew w żyłach, łamiące żebra. Usta Johna maltretowały przyjemnie udo Sherlocka, gdy ten zaciskał niespokojnie powieki.

Skoro trzepot skrzydeł motyla mógłby spowodować tornado, to czy to doznanie może zabić? — pytał sam siebie Holmes, stwierdzając przy okazji, że stracił świadomość, rozum i większość słów.

Teoria chaosu zakłada, że każdy najmniejszy ruch, a nawet myśl, może mieć ogromny wpływ na przyszłość. Przez to naukowcy starają się opracować wzory pozwalające przewidzieć skutki wszelakich decyzji. Sherlock sądził, że to bardzo mądra myśl, bardzo pożyteczna dla jego zawodu... Tylko czy chciałby wiedzieć, że przez powiedzenie Mike'owi Stamfordowi o poszukiwaniu współlokatora, spotka Johna Watsona? Czy chciałby wiedzieć, że przez myśl odcięcia się w końcu od brata i po kłótni z nim, dostanie wiadomość od Grega, który wezwie go na śledztwo? W ten sposób znalazł się w kostnicy, następnie w laboratorium, gdzie pojawił się bohater wojenny. Czy chciałby wiedzieć w wieku dziesięciu lat, że wszystkie jego decyzje, idee i uczynki w końcu postawią go twarzą w twarz przed największym słabym punktem? Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby się tego dowiedział, starałby się nigdy nie spotkać Johna Watsona — cholernego dzieła sztuki.

John odsunął się delikatnie od detektywa, patrząc uważnie na nadal świeżą ranę Sherlocka. Pchnięcie nożem na tyle groźne, że w pierwszych godzinach mogłoby wysłać detektywa na cmentarz. Dźgnięcie na tyle nieszkodliwe, iż po operacji oraz dobowej opiece pielęgniarek i Johna, konsultant mógł opuścić szpital. Sherlock połykał grzecznie proszki przypisane przez Watsona, dzięki czemu nie odczuwał bólu i ku niezadowoleniu doktora nadwyrężał nogę, nie zważając na konsekwencje, jakie to za sobą niosło. Obawiał się, że za kilka lat noga nie będzie już tak sprawna, jak powinna, lecz z drugiej strony przy jego szaleńczym trybie życia mógł nie przeżyć do przyszłego tygodnia.

John uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym ucałował miejsce zranienia. Sherlock syknął cicho, czując się niczym wybuchająca gwiazda. Za dużo bodźców, za dużo.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

— Nie boli mnie — przerwał Johnowi, wiedząc, co tamten chciał powiedzieć.

— To dobrze. Ale przepraszam za to, że nie zdążyłem cię ochronić. Wtedy i jeszcze wcześniej. Czasem mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy się spotkać wiele lat temu. Nie w liceum, ale jeszcze dalej. Abym mógł zawsze być przy tobie, a ty przy mnie. Żegnałbyś mnie, kiedy wyjeżdżałbym na wojnę, a wtedy miałbym do kogo wracać. Ty byłbyś ostrożniejszy, przynajmniej lubię tak myśleć, ponieważ miałbyś mnie. Chryste, Sherlock... — westchnął, pocałował raz jeszcze udo Holmesa i wrócił do jego ust. — Zmieniłeś całe może życie na lepsze, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić, nie możesz pozwolić na to, żeby jakiś skurwiel zadźgał cię w ciemnej uliczce. Załamałbym się znowu jak po powrocie z Afganistanu. Szukałbym cię w innych, aż w końcu wmówiłbym sobie zakochanie się w kobiecie, która w zaledwie minimalnym stopniu przypominałaby Sherlocka Holmesa. Czasem to sobie wyobrażam... — szeptał zachrypniętym głosem — ...wyobrażam sobie ciebie martwego, bo nie zdążyłem cię uratować. Widzę siebie po tym wszystkim. Jestem wtedy totalnym wrakiem. Praca, dom, alkohol, praca, dom, alkohol. Po prostu zrób to dla mnie i nie daj się zabić. Nigdy.

— John, nie zmienię swoich przyzwyczajeń — odpowiedział poważnie, ciągle obserwując mężczyznę.

— W takim razie daj mi się wiecznie chronić.

 _Samotność mnie chroni. Nie. Pozwól mu się chronić._

— Nie jestem dzieckiem. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Wiem o tym doskonale, choć mógłbym ci wypisać całą listę, z czym sobie nie radzisz. W każdym razie jesteś mój i potrzebuję cię, rozumiesz? Jesteś jak kot — stwierdził z rozbawieniem. — Łazisz swoimi ścieżkami, masz każdego gdzieś, puszysz się, uważa się za pana i władcę, ale ostatecznie wracasz do właściciela i pozwalasz mu się chronić. Jesteś jak mój kot.

— Nie jestem zwierzęciem pozbawionym rozumu — prychnął urażony żałosnym porównaniem.

— Jesteś też łasy na pieszczoty — mruknął czule. — Lubię to. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale uwielbiam to w tobie, Sherlock.

— Nie jes...

John przewrócił oczami i zanim Holmes rozpoczął swoją wiązankę na temat niepoważnego porównywania go do kota, Watson nakrył usta detektywa swoimi.

Całowali się tak przez kolejne dwie godziny. Powoli, niewinnie, gwałtownie, namiętnie, zabawnie. Policzki, usta, kości policzkowe, powieki, czoło, uszy, szyja, dłonie, obojczyki. Sherlock zrozumiał, co miało oznaczać „wycałowanie na śmierć", gdyż właśnie tak się czuł — wspaniale martwy. Komórki detektywa wybuchały jedna po drugiej, tworząc galaktyki wypełnione barwami Johna Watsona. I zanim wściekły (nadal lekko zaspany) Greg wpadł do sypialni Holmesa, Sherlock zdążył posłać doktorowi jeden z tych uśmiechów, który był przeznaczony wyłącznie dla niego.

Greg rozpoczął nieuniknioną „wymianę zdań", choć wydawał się mało przekonujący: rozbawienie błądziło na ustach i w oczach inspektora. Po pięciu minutach do Lestrade'a dołączył nadal zataczający się Mycroft. Prawdopodobnie chciał wesprzeć awanturującego się Grega, lecz widocznie nie miał na tyle czystego umysły, by chociaż rzucić w stronę Sherlocka karcące spojrzenie. Lestrade machnął na Sherlocka ręką, poprosił Johna o dopatrzenie rodziców oraz pani Hudson, po czym opuścił Baker Street z nie do końca przytomnym starszym Holmesem. Zadowolony detektyw zeskoczył z łóżka, poprawił koszulę, zerkając na Johna, i wrócił do salonu. Zbadał puls nadal śpiącej nie-gosposi oraz rozbudzających się państwa Holmesów. Wraz z Johnem przenieśli panią Hudson do mieszkania na dole, następnie wrócili na górę, żeby zmierzyć się z matką genialnych braci Holmes.

Kobieta ledwo otworzyła usta, a słowa wylały się z niej potokiem, tak jakby dwie godziny przerwy w mówieniu było największą męczarnią. Sherlock odciął się od bezsensownego monologu matki, wracając ciągle myślami do Johna. Johna Watsona. Przyjaciela. Towarzysza. Współlokatora. Doktora. Żołnierza. Prawie partnera. Detektyw po raz kolejny spojrzał na Johna za lustrem, a usta jego wykrzywiły się w półuśmiechu.

Po prawie piętnastu minutach kobieta przestała mówić. Pożegnała się z Johnem, przytuliła (boleśnie) Sherlocka i z pomocą Watsona skierowała się w dół po schodach (przed budynkiem czekała na małżeństwo zastępcza limuzyna Mycrofta). Pan Holmes położył dłoń na ramieniu syna, wyszeptał skromną pochwałę o wywinięciu dobrego numeru i podążył za żoną.

John wrócił na górę cały rozpromieniony. Zbliżył się do Sherlocka, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

— Przez ciebie sporo jedzenia się zmarnowało, wiesz? Przynajmniej jakieś bezdomne psy się najedzą — westchnął ciężko, choć nie wyglądał na złego czy zmęczonego. — Posprzątam, a potem coś porobimy.

— Co? — zapytał, czując, że zasycha mu w gardle.

— Nie wiem. To co zawsze? Herbata, serial na BBC, gra w odgadywanie myśli i może dorzucimy naszą nowość: dwa lub trzy pocałunki. Co ty na to?

— Brzmi... dobrze.

Impulsy, za dużo. Sherlock nie wiedział, jakim cudem jego serce nie wyrwało się z klatki piersiowej, skoro biło tak szybko. Żebra pękały, jedno po drugim, przebijały płuca, odbierały oddech. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wdech. Wde...

— Ej, spokojnie. Musisz wypuścić powietrze. O, świetnie ci idzie. Sherlock, nie możesz zapominać o oddychaniu. — Zażartował, chwytając Holmesa za dłoń. Splótł ich palce i uniósł dłonie do swoich ust.

— Ty także jesteś łasy na dotyk — zauważył Sherlock, uśmiechając się z nieukrywaną wyższością. — Skoro ja jestem kotem, to ty jesteś moim psem?

— O Boże, tak. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie jest. Jestem ci wierny od pierwszego dnia, zabiłem nawet dla ciebie człowieka. Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni — podsumował.

— Świat jest zbyt leniwy na przypadki — potwierdził. — Naprawdę nie jesteśmy...

— Nie jesteśmy w związku — wtrącił się, dokańczając za Sherlocka, który się skrzywił nieznacznie: nie lubił, gdy przerywano mu w taki sposób. — Jesteśmy trochę nietypową parą, więc nasze dojście do tego ostatecznego etapu także będzie nadzwyczajne. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje... Nie jestem chyba na to gotowy. Nawet jeśli dzisiaj odkryłem, że uwielbiam cię całować, to ty nie jesteś normalny Sherlock. Muszę do ciebie dojrzeć.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to moja wina? — zapytał gorzko.

Chwilowy cień przysłonił Pałac Pamięci. Do Sherlocka wróciła rozmowa z Mycroftem po „śmierci" Irene Adler. Co było z nim nie tak?

— Tak, oczywiście, że twoja. Ale to dobrze, bo ja nienawidzę zwyczajności, Sherlock.

Objął dłońmi twarz Holmesa i przyciągnął do siebie. John ucałował delikatnie i czule pełne usta detektywa, mrucząc cicho pod nosem. Sherlock ponownie się rozpadł.

Watson odsunął się od przyjaciela i zabrał się za sprzątanie, nawet nie oczekując pomocy od konsultanta. Detektyw zasiadł w swoim fotelu, obserwując Johna krzątającego się po kuchni.

Idealny — pomyślał, patrząc na swój słaby punkt.

Gdy salon ich mieszkania wrócił do zwyczajnego stanu, Watson zaparzył dwie herbaty. Przygotował ciastka na talerzyku, włączył telewizor, pocałował Sherlocka, po czym zasiadł w drugim fotelu. Spędzili tak całe popołudnie, na śmianiu się, rozmowach oraz pocałunkach. Kiedy rozchodzili się do swoich sypialni, John scałował okruszki ciastek z ust Sherlock i zniknął na górze.

Holmes tej nocy nie zasnął. Analizowanie swojej przegranej okazało się ważniejsze.

* * *

— Dzień dobry — mruknął John, gdy pojawił się w kuchni. — Herbaty?

— Tak. Dwie łyżeczki cukru.

— Naprawdę musisz to mówić za każdym razem? Zapamiętałem. — Wstawił wodę i oparł się o blat.

— Wolę być pewny. Przeciętne umysły zapominają najważniejsze — powiedział beznamiętnie.

Watson przetarł tylko oczy i westchnął.

— Zjesz coś? — zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Wzrok mężczyzny co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się na ustach detektywa.

— Nie.

— A spałeś chociaż?

— Nie — powtórzył.

— W takim razie zjesz przynajmniej dwa tosty. — Zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie dla siebie i Sherlocka.

— Wczoraj spędziłeś więcej czasu pod prysznicem niż zazwyczaj — stwierdził. John doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o czym mówił Sherlock.

— Doprawdy? — Zerknął na przyjaciela przez ramię.

— Nie zajęło ci to wiele — powiedział zaczepnie.

— Zauważyłeś, że masz obsesję na punkcie mojej masturbacji, Sherlock? Już tak całkiem poważnie, porozmawiamy o tym, jak dorośli faceci, którymi jesteśmy. Do cholery, jestem byłym żołnierzem, a ty detektywem. — Usiadł naprzeciwko konsultanta i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Zbywam ten temat za każdym razem, kiedy go zaczynasz, ale dobrze, dzisiaj zagrajmy po twojemu. Więc tak, masturbuję się. Czy masz z tym jakiś problem?

Sherlock nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, ponieważ nie był przygotowany na taką reakcję Johna. Spodziewał się nerwowego uśmiechu, odchrząknięcia i zmiany tematu. Może chwilowego wybuchu oraz zażenowania, ale nie konfrontacji ze strony doktora. Otworzył usta, które po chwili zamknął, ciągle obserwując przyjaciela, czekającego na odpowiedź.

Sherlock nie miał obsesji na punkcie masturbacji Johna, choć zdarzało mu się pomyśleć, że czynność ta wykonywana przez Watsona mogłaby być interesująca. Zastanawiał się, jak mogłaby wyglądać twarz byłego żołnierza w chwili osiągnięcia orgazmu. Przymknięte powieki, lekko rozchylane usta lub przygryziona dolna warga. Szybki urywający się oddech, drżące ciało, ciche pojękiwanie. Energiczny monotonny ruch w górę i w dół. Napięte mięśnie, aż w końcu upragnione oraz wyczekiwane pełne rozluźnienie.

Sherlock nie wgłębiał się w szczegóły, nie uważał także swoich imaginacji, pojawiających się w Pałacu Pamięci, za fantazjowanie, a jedynie za uzupełnienie pokoju Johna. Wszystkie zabiegi seksualne nie wydawały mu się na tyle zajmujące, żeby poświęcać im zbyt wiele cennego czasu, nawet jeśli chodziło o samego Watsona. Holmes sam dotknął się zaledwie tylko kilka razy, dawno temu, za czasów studenckich. Uczucie orgazmu usuwał z pamięci, nie chcąc uzależnić się od potrzeb zgubnego transportu: wystarczyło, że był zmuszony do jedzenia oraz spania.

Dlaczego Sherlock tak często wspominał o autoerotyzmie Johna? Nie wiedział i to detektywa niepokoiło.

— U mężczyzn regularna masturbacja może zmniejszyć ryzyko raka prostaty, a także poprawić odporność organizmu. W trakcie stymulacji seksualnej organizm wydziela więcej kortyzolu, który reguluje pracę systemu immunologicznego. Poprawia też humor i zapobiega depresji — wyrecytował bez zaangażowania regułkę, odnalezioną w zakamarkach umysłu. — W skrócie: interesujesz mnie.

— Cóż za troska z twojej strony, Sherlock! — John uśmiechnął się nerwowo, na co Holmes zmarszczył brwi zaciekawiony: nie wiedział, dlaczego wywołał taką reakcję u przyjaciela. — Niczego innego nie mogłem się po tobie spodziewać. Niby jesteś chodzącą tajemnicą, a jednocześnie coraz łatwiej jest mi cię przejrzeć.

— Och, John. Jestem przewidywalny w twoim towarzystwie, gdyż nie chcę, aby twój prosty rozum zwariował.

— Przy tobie i tak trudno pozostać normalny, co wcale mi nie przeszkadza.

— Nigdy nie byłeś zwyczajny — zauważył Holmes.

— W twoich ustach brzmi to jak prawdziwy komplement.

— Nic podobnego. — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

— Trochę. Nic więcej. — Wstał i skierował się do łazienki.

— A śniadanie? — Zapytał drżącym głosem, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować na bycie zirytowanym, czy rozbawionym.

— Smacznego? — Zerknął przez ramię, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

* * *

— Herbata jest zimna.

— W takim razie zrób sobie nową — powiedział, nie odwracając wzroku od lektury. — Mogłeś jeszcze dłużej stać pod prysznicem. Woda skapuje ci z włosów. Chcę cię poinformować, że jeśli zachorujesz, to nie mam zamiaru zostać twoją niańką.

John siedział w fotelu, pogrążony w książce poświęconej medycynie sądowej. Gałki oczne mężczyzny poruszały się z regularną przeciętną prędkością, dłoń przewracała strony średnio co sto dwadzieścia dwie sekundy, a usta od czasu do czasu wykrzywiały się w półuśmiechu. Marszczył brwi, unosił nieznacznie głowę, jakby w zaciekawieniu, po czym wracał do poprzedniej pozycji. Klatka piersiowa Johna poruszała się ze stałą częstotliwością.

Sherlockowi sprawiało przyjemność analizowanie Johna: jego mimiki i niewinnych odruchów. Detektyw przyłapywał się na tym, iż częste chrząknięcia Watsona, cichy szelest oddechu doktora, charakterystyczny uzależniający zapach oraz uczucie bycia obserwowanym, wyciszało Pałac Pamięci Holmesa.

Stawał wtedy nad brzegiem białego jeziora, robił krok do przodu, a pod stopami mężczyzny pojawiał się czarny kamień. Z każdym posunięciem się do przodu wynurzała się kolejna skała, dzięki czemu powstawała ścieżka, prowadząca przez perłową wodę. Każdy hebanowy kamień uwalniał pod naciskiem inne słowo lub zdanie wypowiedziane przez Johna. „Fantastyczny", „Niesamowity", „Drama queen", „...znad tych kości policzkowych", „John Hamish Watson, jeśli szukacie imienia dla dziecka", „Och Boże, tak", „Sherlock Holmes zawsze pracuje sam, bo nikt nie dorówna jego geniuszowi", „Wiem". Przeskakiwał ze skały na skałę, tworząc nowe, dłuższe wypowiedzi przyjaciela; kreował dialogi, które nigdy nie zaistniały, lecz Sherlock miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości się to zmieni.

Zanurzał dłonie w jeziorze, czując przyjemny prąd przeszywający umysł. _Dotyk_ Johna był niczym woda: nieraz gwałtowny, jednak zazwyczaj wyjątkowo spokojny, odświeżający, zmywający brud oraz aksamitnie delikatny i czysty. Sherlock pragnął zanurzyć się w nim cały; chciał poczuć Watsona na całym swoim ciele, lecz czekał cierpliwie na siebie, jak i na przyjaciela.

Po uchyleniu powiek, od razu pochłonął błękit tęczówek doktora. John stał nad Sherlockiem, dotykał dłonią karku detektywa. Watson zniżył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał zaniepokojony.

— Myślałem.

— Tak wiem, ale wyglądałeś inaczej... Ech, nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Wydawało mi się, że się trząsłeś. Po prostu wolałem się upewnić. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, odsuwając od Sherlocka. — Dostałeś SMS, tak przy okazji.

Sherlock wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni.

 _Znaleźliśmy zwłoki, które niewiele nam mówią. Brak dokumentów, żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Za chwilę podeślę adres. Przyjdziesz, a nie odegram się za wczoraj. - Greg_

— John, masz dziesięć minut na wyszykowanie się. Mamy sprawę. — Wyskoczył z fotela, zrzucił z siebie szlafrok i chwycił za płaszcz. Uśmiechał się maniakalnie, kręcąc wokół własnej osi. — Cudownie! W końcu jakieś morderstwo.

— Twoja radość nie powinna sprawiać mi tyle przyjemności — odrzekł, będąc już przy drzwiach łazienki.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Śmierć niewinnej osoby, to nie powód do szczęścia.

— Ludzie codziennie umierają.

— Nie ważne, zaraz będę gotowy.

Sherlock otworzył drzwiczki taksówki i przytrzymał je tak, żeby John mógł wsiąść do auta, kiedy nagle doktor zawahał się. Zmarszczył brwi, zerknął na niewidoczny punkt na chodniku, następnie na Holmesa, po czym przemówił:

— Sherlock, nie dotykaj mnie dzisiaj.

 _Nie._

 _Dotykaj._

 _Mnie._

John, dlaczego? — zapytał z desperacją Watsona po drugiej stronie lustra. — Nie żałujesz, prawda? Powiesz, że nie żałujesz tego wszystkiego.

John milczał.

* * *

Znaleźli się w porzuconym magazynie, niegdyś zapewne będącym siedzibą ćpunów. Stare brudne materace walały się po kątach, podobnie jak tanie strzykawki, puszki po piwie oraz zniszczone i poszarpane ubrania. Pomieszczenie przesiąkło smrodem stęchlizny, alkoholu, a także moczu. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec martwe truchła szczurów i rozsypane na ślepo ziarna trutki na gryzonie.

Zbliżyli się do ciała, otoczonego ludźmi w niebieskich kombinezonach. Specjaliści robili zdjęcia, pobierali próbki z miejsca zbrodni i kręcili się bezużytecznie wokół ofiary, czyli najprościej — nie robili niczego pożytecznego. Holmes dostrzegł niezadowolonego spojrzenie Andersona, lecz tym razem postanowił odpuścić mężczyźnie jego, jakże odpowiednie zachowanie, jak na istotę rozumną. Sherlock musiał się skupić na _nie dotykaniu_ Johna _._

Holmes nie wiedział, dlaczego jego John, jego doktor, jego współlokator i _przyjaciel_ , który zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej scałował z Sherlocka skórę i dostał się do mięśni, zażyczył sobie braku kontaktu fizycznego ze strony detektywa. Sherlock zastawiał się; szukał w niesamowicie chłodnym i oraz mrocznym Pałacu Pamięci, odpowiedzi lub chociażby podpowiedzi. Chciał wiedzieć, co skłoniło Johna do takich słów, co złego zrobił konsultant.

Stanął przed drzwiami pokoju Johna, wpatrując się nerwowo w kraty, które pojawiły się czterdzieści minut temu. Stalowe pręty nie pozwalały dostać się Sherlockowi do najbezpieczniejszego pomieszczenia w jego umyśle, doprowadzając tym samym Holmesa do niemałej paniki. _Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie dotykaj mnie._ Szumy powróciły, pałac pękał, kruszył się, rozpadał. Nawiasy drzwi w całym _Mind Palace_ skrzypiały, gdy otwierały się i zamykały z zabójczym trzaskiem na powrót. Miliony prądów myśli przetoczyło się, przefrunęło, przepłynęło, przekopało przez zrujnowany umysł detektywa.

Warszawa: 52°14'N 21°01'E. Chlorek sodu, NaCl — nieorganiczny związek chemiczny z grupy chlorków, sól kwasu solnego i sodu. Londyn, wtorek 5 maja, 15°C, lekkie zachmurzenie. Warum гэта 希望しませんmig 他 touchant? G(x) = $\displaystyle \int_{a}^{x}$f (t)dt. Broń jądrowa – rodzaj broni masowego rażenia wykorzystującej wewnątrzjądrową energię wydzielaną podczas niekontrolowanej łańcuchowej reakcji rozszczepienia jąder ciężkich... Cl2O, Cl-O-Cl, H2S, H-S-H, SO2, O=S=O. \frac{a ^{2} }{l ^{2}+ \left( \frac{2lcos \beta}{\pi}\right) ^{2}- \frac{\pi ^{2} \left( \frac{2lcos}.

 _Za dużo, za dużo wszy...alles. Verdammt._

Niemiecki mylił się Sherlockowi z angielskim, a angielski z rosyjskim, który zamieniał się w polski lub francuski. Litery przemieniały się w cyfry, tworzące wzory chemiczne, fizyczne, a może matematyczne? Kody, symbole, twarze morderców, psychopatów, cytaty oraz daty pojawiały się w głowie detektywa i znikały, powodując wyłącznie większy zamęt w Pałacu Pamięci.

Detektyw szarpał rozpaczliwie za stalowe kraty, chcąc wejść do pokoju Johna: pragnął ciszy i spokoju. Holmes nie znał ośmiocyfrowego PIN-u, nie potrafił wydedukować, co mogłoby naprawić zawirusowany system mózgu. Zardzewiałe śruby zgrzytały nieprzyjemnie, czerwony alarm oślepiał i ogłuszał Sherlocka.

— _Nie tak łatwo być normalnym_ — przemówił Mycroft z Pałacu Pamięci.

— Już to mówiłeś! Zamknij się, rozumiesz? Zamknij się!

— _Zwyczajność nie jest dla ciebie. Gardzisz prawymi, nie dostrzegasz piękna, nie rozumiesz szczęścia, prawda? Dlaczego więc chcesz jego?_ — pytała Molly ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Ponieważ to John, bo to on. Uratował mnie — mówił z desperacją.

— _Och, Sherlocku. Dołącz do mnie, razem jesteśmy pełni._

— Nie. To John, nie ty, Moriarty.

 _Nie dotykaj mnie._

 _Nie._

 _Dotykaj._

 _Mnie._

Co ze mną nie tak? — zapytał Johna zza lustra.

— ...podejrzewamy uduszenie, lecz na razie nic nie mamy. Wyniki najwcześniej dostaniemy jutro. Sherlock, słuchasz mnie? — Lestrade skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Przypominał ojca, karcącego wzrokiem syna. Sherlocka to nie obchodziło.

— Nie — odpowiedział szczerze. — Zamknijcie się wszyscy. Wyrzuć ich stąd.

— I tak łamię dla ciebie przepisy, nie mogę wywalić całej grupy specjalistów, ponieważ tego chcesz.

— Potrzebujesz mnie, więc z łaski swojej rób, co mówię, albo będziesz zdany wyłącznie na Andersona.

Mówił powoli, głosem pozbawionym wszelakich emocji. Żadnej irytacji, gniewu czy kąśliwości. Nawet obojętność nie była dobrym określeniem tego, co działo się z Sherlockiem i może właśnie to spowodowało, że Greg wyprosił wszystkich z magazynu.

— Sherlock, co się dzieje?

John zbliżył się nieznacznie, wyczekując odpowiedzi detektywa. Wyglądał na zatroskanego, ale Holmes uznał to wyłącznie za zgubną imaginację pragnień. John nie mógł tak wyglądać, nie mógł się martwić. Nie po tym, co powiedział; nie po tym, czego sobie zażyczył.

 _Za blisko. Jeśli mam cię nie dotykać, nie zbliżaj się._

Holmes cofnął się, odwrócił wzrok i starał skupić się na ofierze.

— Nie.

Po czterdziestu pięciu sekundach (dłużej niż zwykle) Sherlock zapoznał się bliżej z nieżywym mężczyzną, a po kolejnej minucie, tym razem _dotykania_ mógłby uznać go za swojego przyjaciela.

— Muzyk punkowy. Kiedyś ćpał, prawdopodobnie kokainę, lecz od dawna tego nie robił. Wyszedł z nałogu i regularnie kontaktował się ze swoim lekarzem oraz kuratorem. Ma młodszą siostrę, którą odwiedzał w rodzinie zastępczej. Pracuje w nocnym klubie, gra na gitarze klasycznej. Od niedawna ćwiczy śpiew operowy. Zapewne pojawił się tutaj z powodu jakiegoś znajomego towarzysza od narkotyków, lecz powitano go nie najlepiej. Od dawna nikt tu nie zaglądał, więc musieli się umówić na spotkanie. W organizmie ofiary znajdziecie strychninę. Nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć, jak do tego doszedłem. Odwiedzę klub, w którym pracuje i dam ci znać — wypowiedział wszystko na jednym oddechu, następnie skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

— Ty sprawdzisz? Sam? — zawołał za mężczyzną John.

 _Gdybym pozwolił ci iść ze mną, musiałbym cię dotknąć, a tego nie chcesz._

— Poradzę sobie — powiedział oschle, nie odwracając się. — To nic niebezpiecznego, nudna sprawa. Gavin, jak i ty, macie tendencję do podkolorowywania faktów.

— Zawsze jest niebezpiecznie, Sherlock — mruknął, podchodząc do detektywa. — Idę z tobą.

— Chcę to załatwić. Sam.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu opuścił budynek i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę ulicy. Taksówka wręcz od razu zatrzymała się przed Sherlockiem. Wskoczył do samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą gwałtownie drzwiczki.

— Proszę na 126 York Way.

Auto ruszyło, a Holmes obserwował Johna rozmawiającego z Gregiem. Watson wyglądał źle. Minęło zaledwie pół minuty, a Sherlock dostrzegł zmianę, której nie spodziewał się zarejestrować u doktora. Przygnębienie, niezrozumienie, żal, zawód. Sherlock poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Nie, nie serce. Pomimo tego, że nawet Moriarty uważał, iż Sherlock posiadał serce, to on sam w to nie wierzył. Holmes był przekonany, że to, co odpowiadało u niego za _uczucia,_ musiało być maszyną; wadliwym, zimnym sprzętem na miarę XXI wieku. Mechaniczne serce pracowało zdecydowanie lepiej, gdy John znajdował się przy Sherlocku, więc w chwili, gdy Holmes porzucił (kto kogo porzucił tak naprawdę?) Watsona, ten stał się _niekompletny._

Sherlockowi brakowało znajomego oddechu, szurania tanich butów Johna, odchrząknięć, ciepła ciała doktora, ukradkowych spojrzeń. Mężczyzna tęsknił za uśmiechem, zapachem oraz durnymi pytaniami Johna. Sherlockowi brakowało po prostu Johna, który dopełniał Holmesa, choć ten sam nie wiedział, jak mogło być to możliwe.

Sherlock czuł się niczym nieskończona piosenka. Miał wrażenie, że dopóki John przy nim był, całe jego wnętrze rozbrzmiewało niezwykłym dźwiękiem skrzypiec lub sam najzwyczajniej stał się instrumentem w rękach Johna. Dla większości jedynie skrzypiał, lecz uzdolniony muzyk tworzył dzieła genialne. Watson poruszał strunami, będącymi cechami Sherlocka, w taki sposób, aby wydobyć z detektywa to, co najlepsze. Wszystko było idealne wyważone, a sam Holmes od czasu do czasu rozstrajał się, gdyż nawet John nie potrafił oswoić absolutnie skrzypiec. _Nie dotykaj mnie_. Instrument został odłożony. John wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, lecz nie zrobił żadnego konkretnego ruchu. _Zimę_ Vivaldiego przerwano w połowie — gwałtowna śmierć arcydzieła. Jedynie echo ostatnich nut muzyki rozchodziło się między rozpadającymi się ścianami Pałacu Pamięci. Watson zasiadł za biurkiem i rozpoczął tworzenie tekstu piosenki.

 _Nie dotykaj mnie._

 _Nie dotykaj mnie._

Och, takie przewidywalne. Dziesiątki pożółkłych skrawków pergaminu rozsypało się po salonie na Baker Street 221b z jednym i tym samym wykaligrafowanym zdaniem.

Nie dotykaj mnie.

 _Niekompletny._ Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło zaledwie piętnaście minut bez Watsona, a on już popadłam w niezdrową obsesję. Równie dobrze mógłby zostać zamordowany podczas tejże sprawy, skoro John i tak prawdopodobnie zamierzał odejść.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Sherlock spojrzał na kierowcę: dwójka dzieci, nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo, kochanka, hazard. Nuda. Zapłacił (prawie o tym zapominając, gdyż zawsze John to robił) i wyszedł z samochodu, stając przed szeregiem dobrze wyglądających budynków.

Klub _Sunset_ znajdował się na mało ruchliwej ulicy, otoczony mieszkaniami o urokliwej architekturze. Detektyw rozejrzał się dookoła, choć niewiele miał do oglądania, tym bardziej — podziwiania: typowa Londyńska ulica. Holmes nie spodziewał się niczego innego, w końcu nocny klub nie oznaczał, miejsca przesiąkniętego narkotykami, seksem oraz wandalizmem. Pub wydawał się raczej lokalem zwabiającym do siebie muzyków, pisarzy, artystów oraz koneserów dobrej muzyki. Sam fakt, że ofiara pracowała w tym miejscu ,oznaczał, iż zarządzający _Sunset_ nie szperali w przeszłości swoich pracowników. Na drzwiach wisiał plakat, reklamujący wieczorny występ lokalnej grupy muzycznej. Odwrócił wzrok, zerknął na telefon (trzy wiadomości od Johna — wszystkie zostały usunięte bez odczytania). Wszedł do środka.

Schody prowadziły w dół, gdzie znajdowało się kolejne przejście. Sherlock rozejrzał się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając średnio oświetlony bar oraz niską scenę. Reszta była przyciemniona, co na celu miało zapewnienie prywatności klienteli. Holmes w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zdołał zaplanować co najmniej piętnaście idealnych scenariuszy popełnienia morderstwa. Spojrzał w górę, zauważając tym samym na suficie dość sporej wielkości ilustrację. Obraz przedstawiał wielobarwny Układ Słoneczny otoczony konstelacjami znaków zodiaku oraz kwiatami. Światło zainstalowane dookoła pracy idealnie oddziaływało na malunek, jednocześnie nie likwidując ciemności panującej na dole.

Zmrużył oczy i prawie po omacku skierował się do stolika, z którego mógłby obserwować wejście. Wprawdzie sprawa była już rozwiązana, wystarczyło tylko złapać mordercę. Ofierze dobrze się powodziło; wyszedł z nałogu, znalazł pracę, zdobył szacunek swoich najbliższych. Odciął się od przeszłości, a tym samym od reszty ćpunów, którzy nie porzucili swojego trybu życia. Motyw: zazdrość. Mężczyzna przed trzydziestką o wadliwym zdrowiu odwiedził w klubie punka, zaproponował mu spotkanie w melinie, w której spędzili wspólnie wiele czasu. Sztuczne uśmiechy, kłamstwa, zapewnienia, że razem rozpoczną nowe życie. Gdy muzyk pojawił się na miejscu, podano mu trutkę na szczury. Koniec. Nudny motyw, nudne morderstwo. Mógłby zostawić wszystko Lestrade'owi, lecz nie chciał wracać do domu; nie chciał patrzeć na Johna i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo nie było, już od dawna. Od pierwszego spotkania Holmesa z Watsonem nic nie układało się tak, jak powinno. Matematyka ewoluowała w cholerną poezję.

Spędził w klubie kilka godzin, zmuszony do słuchania nie tylko punkowej muzyki, lecz także piosenek z innych gatunków. Odkrył, że naprawdę nienawidził utworów o miłości i z trudem zamykał się w Pałacu Pamięci, aby nie pogrążać się w sentymentalnych tekstach. Sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty (nie znał miejsca w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie nie sprzedawano by jej), upijając łyk.

 _Wszystko, czego chcę to nic więcej_

 _niż usłyszeć twoje pukanie do mych drzwi_

 _Bo jeśli mógłbym zobaczyć twą twarz jeszcze raz_

 _jestem pewien, że mógłbym umrzeć szczęśliwy_

— Litości... — jęknął Sherlock. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, zaciskając silnie powieki.

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, trzęsąc się. Bał się, tak cholernie bał się samego siebie i tego, jak transport zdradzał jego uczucia. Przez całe życie; od najwcześniejszych lat młodszy Holmes potrafił ukryć swoje emocje. Wzorował się na zimnym niczym lód Mycrofcie, będącym mistrzem w tej grze. Robił wszystko, żeby nie zdekonspirować swoich słabych punktów; starał się przeżywać wszystko głęboko w środku. Płakał wewnątrz siebie, śmiał się w Pałacu Pamięci, wściekał, gdy był sam (a sam był prawie zawsze). Sherlock sądził, że maska, którą uformował, nigdy go nie zdradzi — tak bardzo się mylił.

Detektyw pragnął, aby John zapukał do jego drzwi; żeby pojawił się obok niego w Pałacu Pamięci, wpisał ośmiocyfrowy PIN i pozwolił wejść Sherlockowi do pokoju Watsona. Tak rozpaczliwie tego pragnął.

 _Nie dotykaj mnie_ — dlaczego to w ogóle miało coś oznaczać, pomyślał sfrustrowany.

 _Kiedy powiedziałaś swoje ostatnie żegnam_

 _umarłem trochę w środku_

 _I całą noc leżałem w łóżku we łzach_

 _Sam bez ciebie po mojej stronie_

Och, to było zbyt prawdziwe. Nieprzespana noc, lecz z innych, zdecydowanie przyjemniejszych, powodów. John za pieścił Sherlocka na śmierć, spowodował (niepierwszy i nieostatni) upadek Holmesa, a po tym wszystkim detektyw analizował swoją przegraną. Gdyby Mycroft nie złączył się z Gregiem, Sherlock na pewno usłyszałby od brata, jak bardzo ten byłby rozczarowany słabością młodszego braciszka. Miłość, sentymenty, pragnienie, uczucia i emocje. Gdyby Mycroft nie pokochał Grega, nie zrozumiałby nigdy tak wielu istotnych rzeczy. Możliwe, że straszy Holmes, także nigdy nie zrozumiałby do końca Sherlocka, którego (niespodziewanie) znał bardzo dobrze.

Także po bezsennej nocy, nastąpiła śmierć, wraz ze łzami. Zbyt...Zbyt co? Zbyt przewidywalne? Ile ludzi na świecie musiało przechodzić przez coś podobnego? Holmes nigdy o tym nie myślał, nie odczuwał także swoistej empatii wobec nich, lecz zaczął rozumieć ich nieracjonalne zachowanie. Przecież gdyby nie lata ćwiczeń samokontroli, behawioralność detektywa nie różniłoby się od działania przeciętnego człowieka. Oczywiście pozostawał jeszcze genialny umysł Sherlocka, który od zawsze powodował tę _nienormalność._ Zwyczajność była nudna, John nie lubił normalności i wszystko było dobrze.

Sam... Sherlock już nigdy nie chciał być sam. Chciał zdobyć Johna Watsona.

 _Ale jeżeli mnie kochałaś,_

 _dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś?_

 _Weź moje ciało_

 _Weź moje ciało_

 _Przegrana_ Johna byłaby... Sherlock przeszukiwał bibliotekę Pałacu Pamięci, chcąc znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. 10%, 23%, 46%, 78%, 100% — szukanie nie powiodło się. Holmes był tym zaskoczony: opisanie tego, kim i czym był dla niego John, było niemożliwe. Stworzenie neologizmu wydawało się koniecznym posunięciem.

Sherlock pragnął, żeby John go chciał i wziął.

 _Wszystko, czego chcę_

 _I wszystko, czego potrzebuję_

 _to znaleźć kogoś_

 _Znajdę kogoś_

Znalazłem go.

 _Wydobyłaś ze mnie to, co najlepsze_

 _część, której nigdy nie widziałem_

 _Wzięłaś moją duszę i wytarłaś ją do czysta_

 _Nasza miłość nadaje się na scenariusz_

Holmes zakrył dłonią usta, aby nie wydać z siebie jęku. Co się z nim do cholery działo? Durna przewidywalna piosenka, stworzona wyłącznie dla pieniędzy, nie powinna działać na Sherlocka tak samo, jak na skretyniałe społeczeństwo, a jednak to właśnie się działo. Gdyby mógł, opuściłby lokaj i więcej nie wracał do tego przeklętego miejsca. Unikałby radia i każdej muzyki, która nie byłaby chwalebną klasyką.

Odetchnął głęboko: wszystko musiało być w porządku. Musiało.

Do klubu wszedł John. Sherlock nie widział jego twarzy oraz ubrań, lecz znał doskonale sylwetkę oraz ruchy Watsona. John... Holmes podniósł się, następnie usiadł na nowo, nie wiedząc, co robić. W tamtej chwili miał być sam, miał odpocząć i uspokoić się, żeby nie zdradzać zbyt wiele przy Johnie. Musiał wrócić do siebie, do byłego Sherlocka sprzed dziwięciu dni. Nie powinien prosić Mycrofta o pomoc, nie powinien wydedukować tego, że _kocha_ Johna. Sherlock Holmes nie powinien czuć.

Watson rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając zacięcie Holmesa. Sherlock nie dostrzegał wyrazu twarzy Johna, ale sądząc po postawie, był zdeterminowany i pewny siebie. Za doktorem pojawił się nieznajomy mężczyzna, jak sądząc po ciężkim kroku, miał problemy ze zdrowiem. Mimo tego postać zderzyła się z Johnem (celowo) barkiem, nachyliła się i wypowiedziała kilka niemiłych słów (Watson uniósł podbródek, zacisnął dłonie w pięści). Odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę i zbliżył się prawie niezauważalnie do nieznajomego (olśniło go). Mężczyzna cofnął się, a po ułamku sekundy wybiegł z lokalu. John rzucił się za nim. Sherlock poszedł w jego ślady.

Doktor musiał wydedukować (dokładniej odkryć w kieszeni spodni wizytówkę _Sunset_ ) z ciała to samo, co Holmes, i dlatego pojawił się w klubie. Watson pojechał za Sherlockiem, szukał go, a zamiast przyjaciela znalazł zabójcę. John nie był głupi. Był błyskotliwy i uczył się od Holmesa bardzo szybko. Krótka wymiana zdań z nieznajomym wystarczyła Johnowi do rozpoznania mordercy. _Geniusz_ — pomyślał.

Sherlock wyskoczył na opustoszałą ulicę, rozglądając się nerwowo za Johnem. Nie powinien się bać o byłego żołnierza, w końcu zabójca był zwykłym opryszkiem, mającym problemy z oddychaniem. John unieruchomiłby ćpuna jednym ruchem, lecz nawet jeśli Holmes wierzył w umiejętności przyjaciela, to zawsze pozostawało to cholerne pięć procent.

Która droga ucieczki była dla przestępcy najdogodniejsza, a jednocześnie najbardziej przewidywalna? Sherlock przymknął powieki, analizując wszystkie możliwe trasy spod klubu. Otworzył oczy i rzucił się biegiem przed siebie.

 _Nie denerwuj się, nie denerwuj się, nie denerwuj się_ — powtarzał.

Spotykali o wiele gorszych ludzi na swojej drodze, chociażby Moriarty'ego. Przeżyli spotkanie z konsultantem-kryminalistą, więc dlaczego Johnowi miałoby się coś stać z powodu nudnego człowieka-ćpuna? Watson był bezpieczny, doktor potrafił o siebie zadbać. John nie był w niebezpieczeństwie.

 _Zawsze jest niebezpiecznie, Sherlock._

Szlag!

Usłyszał odgłosy walki. Skręcił w prawo na końcu uliczki i dostrzegł leżącego już na ziemi mordercę. John oddychał ciężko, stając nad ciałem nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Skrzywił się, kiedy dotknął dłonią tył głowy. Sherlock dostrzegł metalową rurę w rękach ćpuna, następnie krew na dłoni John. _Nie, nie, nie._

— John! — krzyknął, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu. — John, cholera... To była moja sprawa! — warknął, odwracając po chwili wzrok.

 _Spokojnie, graj bądź sobą. Jak zawsze._

— Dzięki za twoja troskę — syknął, opierając się o kontener. — Możesz wezwać pogotowie oraz Grega? Byłbym wdzięczny.

Sherlock wykonał nie-rozkaz bez słowa. Zbliżył się do Johna, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. _Nie dotykaj mnie._ Obejrzał ranę mężczyzny. Na szczęście nic poważnego, lecz Watson będzie musiał przedłużyć swój urlop. Sherlock uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— Jak twoja noga?

— Co? — zapytał głupio Holmes.

— Jak noga? Biegałeś i to dość sporo, a nadal nie jest w pełni sprawna. Zbytnio ją nadwyrężasz, Sher...

— Skończ — przerwał mu. — Nie wtrącaj się więcej w moje sprawy.

— Już nie jesteśmy partnerami? — w głosie Johna dało się wyczyć kpinę. Zabolało go to.

 _Przejdzie mu, musi._

Sherlock nie chciał być sam, chciał zdobyć Johna, lecz czy mógł zniewolić kogoś, kto nie chce z nim być? Tylko współlokatorzy, tylko przyjaciele i nic więcej. Pocałunki, to wymiana DNA — nic nie znaczą, prawda?

— Jesteśmy. Ale to była moja cholerna sprawa, którą mi zabrałeś.

— Przepraszam bardzo, że niepokoiłem się o swojego... — zaciął się. Odchrząknął i kontynuował: — ...że się martwiłem. Co ci się stało? Nie możesz powiedzieć wprost, że masz problem, tylko odstawiać te swoje dramatyczne sceny? Nie czytam ci w myślach, nie wiem co się dzieje u ciebie w środku.

— Nic się nie dzieje.

— „Nic" oznacza „wszystko"? — John objął Sherlocka spojrzeniem. Detektyw chciał zniknąć.

* * *

Po dziesięciu minutach zjawiła się policja wraz z pogotowiem. Greg przesłuchał Johna, następnie Sherlocka. Wpakowali podejrzanego do ambulansu (wcześniej opatrując Watsona) i odjechali. Holmes jak zawsze odmówił Lestrade'owi na propozycję podwiezienia się radiowozem. Zamówili więc taksówkę, która zawiozła Johna oraz Sherlocka na Baker Street. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało, nie patrzyli na siebie, tym bardziej nie dotykali się. Wpatrywali się tylko w uciekający nocny widok za szybą samochodu.

Gdy byli na miejscu, Holmes rzucił pieniądze na przedni fotel i opuścił szybko taksówkę, nie oglądając się za przyjacielem. Otworzył drzwi, wbiegł na górę i zamknął się w swojej sypialni. Koniec. Osunął się po drzwiach, wcześniej zrzucając z siebie płaszcz. John zauważył, na pewno zauważył, ale to nie ważne. Od jutra będzie zachowywał jak zawsze. Na pewno. Musi.

Podniósł się z ziemi, przejechał dłońmi po fioletowej pomiętej koszuli. Obszedł kilka razy pokój dookoła, od czasu do czasu pstrykając karkiem. Transport był zmęczony, choć teoretycznie nie miał ku temu żadnego powodu. Znaczną większość dnia spędził w wygodnym siedzeniu w _Sunset._ To przez uczucia, to one wykończyły detektywa. Usiadł na łóżku, zdjął buty, potem koszulę. W spodniach od codziennego garnituru położył się na świeżej pościeli. Chciał spać; pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna pragnął zasnąć. Przymknął powieki, uspokoił oddech. Koniec.

— O co ci kurwa chodzi?

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. W progu sypialni stanął John. Sherlock milczał, wpatrywał się tylko w Watsona, modląc się skrycie o to, aby doktor wyszedł.

— O co ci chodzi, hmm? — powtórzył zły.

John zbliżył się do Sherlocka, wyciągnął w stronę mężczyzny dłoń, lecz ten się cofnął (całkiem automatycznie). _Nie dotykaj mnie_ zrozumiał tylko umysł, ale i ciało. Sherlock poczuł ukłucie zadowolenia, że transport jednak nie był do końca aż tak irytujący.

— Sherlock... Ty... Ach, rozumiem... — Wściekłość zniknęła z oczy Watsona, a pojawiło się tam jedynie rozczulenie i smutek. Co rozumiał, co?! — Nie dotykaj mnie, prawda?

Sherlock wciągnął głośnio powietrze, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna, który nachylił i znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko Holmesa.

— Nie o to mi chodziło, idioto. Więc to wszystko dzisiaj przez te durne trzy słowa, rzucone bez zastanowienia? — Przetarł dłonią twarz, uśmiechając się histerycznie. — Gdybym wiedział... Powinienem wiedzieć...

— Że co? — zapytał cicho.

— Że nie zrozumiesz. Przecież to oczywiste, a jednak... Nie chodzi mi o to, że nagle nie chcę, żebyś mnie nie dotykał...

— To właśnie powiedziałeś — zauważył sucho Sherlock.

— Tak, ale nie w tym sensie... Chryste... Mówiłem ci, że podoba mi się to, że jesteś łasy na dotyk, więc jakby mógł nagle cię nie chcieć? Nie odmieniło mi się, nadal mam ochotę cię całować. I tu leży problem.

— Nie widzę żadnego problemu.

John uśmiechnął się ciepło i wsunął dłoń w bujne loki Sherlocka. Holmes mógł tylko westchnąć z ulgi. _Kochał to._

— Och, przecież całowanie cię w taksówce, na miejscu zbrodni, na ulicy, w barach, w galeriach i bankach, to coś, czego nikt nie zauważy, prawda? Mógłbym nie odrywać się od ciebie i spędzić tak kolejny tydzień, ale nie mogę. A twój dotyk dzisiaj... Nawet nie wiesz, jak łatwo stracić kontrolę, jeśli mowa o tobie.

 _John mnie chciał, John mnie nie odrzucał, a bał się, że nie przestałby mnie całować. To idiotyczne, mógłbym robić z nim to wszędzie i pieprzyłbym wszystkich innych ludzi._

Watson uklęk na łóżku przed Sherlockiem, całując detektywa mocno, bardzo namiętnie i wilgotno. _Cholerny cud._ Sherlock uwielbiał usta Johna, a wargi doktora na jego własnych, były wręcz arcydziełem.

— Minęła północ — mruknął, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

— I co z tego? — głos miał zachrypnięty.

— Dzisiaj nie wychodzimy z domu, chyba że Greg poinformuje nas o bardzo, bardzo złym przestępstwie, inne pieprzyć, od czego jest policja? Dzisiaj mam zamiar cię nie puszczać, rozumiesz?

Sherlock zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową.

— Cudownie. Nie licz na żaden sen. Sherlock to będzie cholernie dobre. Lepszy od tego będzie tylko seks z tobą.

I zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, o tym, że nigdy nie dojdzie do kopulacji, John dorwał się do długiej szyi Sherlocka, przez co ten przez przypadek zamknął bibliotekę w Pałacu Pamięci.


	11. Obściskiwanie się

Była ciemna, burzliwa noc... Nie, wcale nie. Równie dobrze mógłby być chłodny mglisty poranek lub słoneczne, gorące popołudnie. Wiek III, XV lub XIX. Wiosna lub zima, luty, kwiecień czy listopad. Czas nie był ważny, w rzeczywistości nic się nie liczyło — tylko John.

John i jego ciepło. John i jego gładzące wnętrze słowa. John i jego uzależniający (herbata, cynamon, dżem truskawkowy, pot, proch, krew) zapach. Głos Johna... Sherlock nie potrafił, może nawet nie chciał, dostać się do biblioteki w Pałacu Pamięci, w celu odnalezienia słów zdolnych opisać barwę głosu Watsona. Wszystkie frazy, które zamieszczono w słownikach, byłyby zbyt pospolite, jeśli chodziło o doktora. Francuski, niemiecki, hiszpański, a nawet hebrajski, nie posiadały tego, czego Sherlock szukał.

Skoro poezja zawodziła, musiał odnaleźć odpowiedź w nauce.

Oddziaływania ciał są zawsze wzajemne. W inercjalnym układzie odniesienia siły wzajemnego oddziaływania dwóch ciał mają takie same wartości, taki sam kierunek, przeciwne zwroty i różne punkty przyłożenia (każda działa na inne ciało).

Trzecia zasada dynamiki Newtona nie mogła wyrazić genialności Johna, lecz idealnie ukazywała relację między Holmesem a Watsonem: przyciągali się z taką samą siłą. Nie ważne jak daleko znajdowali się od siebie, nieistotne było, to co stało na ich drodze — musieli się w końcu dotknąć.

Sherlock był przekonany, że miał spotkać Johna i jeśli Mike Stamford nie przyprowadziłby go dwudziestego dziewiątego stycznia dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku do laboratorium, zapewne spotkaliby się w niedalekiej przyszłości. A może doktor już wcześniej powinien wpaść na Sherlocka? Mieli tyle okazji do konfrontacji za czasów studenckich. John jako ten pilny uczeń, który próbowałby okiełznać (na prośbę nauczycieli) buntowniczą naturę Holmesa, skończyłby w końcu wraz z Sherlockiem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Jako dziesięciolatkowie mogliby razem chodzić do szkoły i wymieniać się ołówkami. Sherlock analizowałby każde dziecko, oczywiście ku uciesze Johna. Robiłby to przez kolejne piętnaście lat, aż w końcu zamieszkaliby razem na Baker Street 221b.

Nieważne, w jakich okolicznościach się spotkali lub mogliby to zrobić, dla Sherlocka najistotniejszym faktem było to, że w końcu się dotknęli.

Sherlock nie czekał na Johna, ponieważ nie wiedział, że John jest dla niego. Detektyw mógłby przebiec przez całe swoje życie, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mogłoby go ominąć, gdyby odrzucił w pewnym momencie Watsona przez złą decyzję. Dopiero w chwili, kiedy Sherlock umierałby gdzieś w brudnej i zapomnianej uliczce Londynu, uświadomiłby sobie, że czegoś, a właściwie kogoś mu brakuje. _John_. Co takiego musiał uczynić Sherlock, aby w końcu stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim największym słabym punktem, pozostanie na zawsze ukryte w pokoju Johna Watsona.

Holmes chciał powiedzieć przyjacielowi...

— Zmieniłeś całe moje życie — wyszeptał Watson.

...dokładnie to samo.

— Wiem, że już ci to mówiłem, ale czasami w to nie wierzę. W ciebie i we mnie. Razem. Chociaż nie jesteśmy jeszcze razem... Niemniej jednak staliśmy się jednym od chwili, gdy Mike nas sobie przedstawił. Sherlock, proszę cię o jedno, o jeden cud... — zamilkł i przymknął na ułamek sekundy powieki — ...prowadź to wszystko tak, abyśmy nie zostali zmuszeni, do podania sobie dłoni i odejścia w przeciwne kierunki. Proszę cię.

— Trzecia zasada dynamiki Newtona.

— Co? — zapytał głupio, a cała powaga zniknęła z twarzy Watsona.

— Jeśli ciało A działa na ciało B pewną siłą, to ciało B działa na ciało A siłą o takiej samej wartości, takim samym kierunku, lecz o przeciwnym zwrocie — wyjaśnił. — To czysta fizyka, John. Nawet jeśli skoczyłbym z dachu Barts, to prędzej czy później, odnalazłbym cię.

John wciągnął głośno powietrze, oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wpatrywał się w Sherlocka z nieukrywaną radością, lecz Holmes dostrzegał w oczach przyjaciela żal, przygnębienie... troskę? Doktor zmarszczył brwi, uniósł brodę i odchrząknął nieznacznie. Coś musiało być nie tak. Ale co? Sherlock usłyszał cichy dźwięk skrzypiec, rozchodzący się korytarzami Pałacu Pamięci. Muzyka koiła, więc w tamtej chwili nie musiał się o nic martwić.

W końcu John przemówił:

— Zrób tak, abyś nie musiał skakać, dobrze? Chyba że razem ze mną. — Przejechał dłonią po torsie Sherlocka. Ten syknął cicho, spinając mięśnie. — Coś nie tak?

— Zrób to znowu — odpowiedział cicho. — To jest... dobre.

— Mogę to robić ciągle, całą noc, tydzień, a może i miesiąc. — Nachylił się i ugryzł delikatnie szyję detektywa. — Ciągle. O Boże, jak możesz być taki...

Nie dokończył. Pchnął mężczyznę na plecy, zaraz siadając na nim okrakiem.

— Sherlocku Holmesie...

— Nie — przerwał mu.

— Co nie?

— William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Moje pełne nazwisko. Podejrzewam, że chcesz powiedzieć coś ważnego, więc lepiej zrobić to porządnie — odparł. Detektyw starał się mówić spokojnie, lecz jego głos drżał niebezpiecznie.

— Hmm, dobrze. John Hamish Watson.

— Wiem.

— Wiem, że wiesz. W każdym razie... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to zrobię. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna patrzę na kogoś w taki sposób, więc zrobię to teraz. Ja...

— Upadnijmy razem — przerwał Johnowi ponownie. Sherlock domyślał się, co Watson chciał powiedzieć (wyznanie _porażki_ w tej chwili, John? naprawdę?), lecz nie chciał tego. Nie teraz, nie jeśli wszystko nadal było zbyt niepewne.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał zakłopotany.

— Nieważne — mruknął, po czym przyciągnął przyjaciela do pocałunku. — John, ostrzegam, że za jakąś godzinę mój transport przestanie poprawnie funkcjonować. Informuję cię o tym, abyś nie był zaskoczony, jeśli w pewnym momencie przestanę reagować.

— Jęczałbyś przez sen — prychnął, wodząc ustami po żuchwie Sherlocka.

— Ja nie jęczę — zaprzeczył, odsuwając od siebie Johna.

— Och, oczywiście. Ty mruczysz.

— Na litość boską, a ty znowu z tym... kotem... John...

Watson rozpinał powoli swoją koszulę, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela. Uniósł brwi w geście zapytania, prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż Sherlock zaniemówił. Zamilkł, zamknął się, uciszył, wyłączył. John przewrócił oczami, odrzucił materiał na bok i ponownie zbliżył się do Holmesa.

— Skoro ja mruczę... To ty warczysz.

Sherlock niejednokrotnie widział Johna nagiego: mieszkali ze sobą, co w konsekwencji prowadziło do nieuniknionych krępujących sytuacji. Za każdym razem (a zdarzało się to wyjątkowo często), gdy detektyw wchodził do łazienki, w chwili, kiedy akurat John brał prysznic, czuł coś, czego nigdy nie potrafił skatalogować, lecz fala obojętności zmywała wszystkie inne (czyt. kłopotliwe) doznania, więc detektyw nie przywiązywał do nich większej wagi. W momencie, gdy oboje leżeli na rozgrzanym łóżku Sherlocka (dokładniej: John na Sherlocku), wszystko wydawało się odmienne — intymniejsze oraz lepsze. Bliższe. Ciekawsze. Uzależniające.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Na każdego, kto próbuje się do ciebie zbliżyć lub zrobić ci krzywdę. Obawiam się, że w pewnym momencie zacznę też patrzeć krzywo na Molly — wyznał zawstydzony. — Jestem zaborczy.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to — odparł szczerze, wykrzywiając usta w półuśmiechu.

— Oczywiście, że nie, ponieważ sam jesteś zachłanny. Tyle nieudanych randek — pokręcił głową — i to tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiłeś wcześniej _poprosić._ Nie, żebym narzekał. Cieszę się z tego, gdzie teraz jestem.

— Poprosić? O co?

— O dotyk, Sherlocku. O dotyk. — Ucałował czoło detektywa. — Gdybym wiedział wcześniej... Sądziłem, że wszystkie te ludzkie i normalne rzeczy są dla ciebie czymś, czego nigdy nie będziesz chciał doświadczyć lub właśnie doświadczyłeś, ale po nudnym eksperymencie wrzuciłeś je do teczki: NIE ZAGLĄDAĆ.

— Aczkolwiek jestem człowiekiem i _czuję._ Nawet jeśli uważam, to wszystko — zrobił nieokreślony ruch rękami, nie patrząc na Johna — za przegraną, to odnajduję pewne korzyści w takim... układzie?

— Układ... Myślę, że to odpowiednie słowo, całkiem w twoim stylu. — John położył się obok, splatając ich dłonie. — Robi się całkiem... zbyt słodko.

— Sądziłem, że lubisz takie klimaty. Wino, kolacja przy świecach, kwiaty — wymieniał z jawną pogardą. — Stały schemat twoich spotkań z kobietami.

— Och, zamknij się. Nie o to mi chodziło... Pierwszy raz mówiłem takie rzeczy. Jestem przed czterdziestką, a czuję się jak szczeniak. — Przetarł dłonią oczy, śmiejąc się pod nosem z zażenowania.

— Zrób to po swojemu.

 _John, proszę, zniszcz mnie. Naucz mnie wszystkiego. Bądź ze mną i przegrywaj ze mną każdego dnia. Proszę._

— To znaczy? — zapytał zaintrygowany.

— Pomyśl. Podobno nie jesteś idiotą — zakpił.

John nie potrzebował wiele czasu. Podciągnął Sherlocka do pozycji siedzącej, uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Holmes dotknął mostka drżącą ręką, upewniając się, iż na pewno żebra wraz z płucami były całe. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do uczucia słodkiego cierpienia. Dławił się łzami i krwią, choć w rzeczywistości były to jedynie niewypowiedziane wyznania; słowa zbyt szczere, zbyt bolesne, zbyt trudne do zreferowania.

 _John jesteś moją obsesją. Moim fetyszem, moją konkluzją, moją pokutą, moją religią. Pytaniem i odpowiedzią. Chaosem oraz porządkiem. Ratunkiem. Odbiciem lustrzanym. Dopełnieniem. Sensem i absurdem. Dziełem sztuki i porażką. Defektem chemicznym oraz najlepszym pierwiastkiem. Protonem, ciałem B, Układem Słonecznym, morfiną oraz kokainą. John, jesteś tym wszystkim i niczym. Jesteś absolutem. To zawsze byłeś ty._

Żałosne, żałosne, żałosne — powtarzał, stając przed pękniętym lustrem.

Gdyby John wiedział... byłby rozczarowany. Sherlock Holmes jest normalny. Sherlock Holmes potrafi kochać. Sherlock Holmes tworzy nędzne, nudne poematy. Wszystko miało zostać w Pałacu Pamięci, głęboko ukryte, tak żeby nawet Mycroft nie mógł odczytać werterowskich tekstów.

John pocałował Sherlocka.

— _Os._

— Czy ty...?

— Sherlock... — delikatny dotyk warg Watsona na skroni Holmesa. — _Tempus. Sinciput, auris, bucca._ — Kolejne pocałunki złożone na czole, uchu i policzku. — Czy jest odpowiednio po mojemu?

— Twój mózg potrafi spamiętać wszystkie łacińskie frazy? Gratuluję. Całkiem imponujące jak na idiotę oczywiście. — John w całej swojej szczęśliwości, złapał w dłonie twarz Holmes i patrzył. Obserwował, analizował, chłonął. Sherlock mógłby przysiąc, iż dostrzegł w oczach przyjaciela _przegraną._

 _Kocham cię, John._

— Byłbym w stanie połamać ci wszystkie kości, wymieniając je z nazwy, ale zostanę przy pocałunkach i częściach ciała. _Mentum._

Sherlock rozkoszował się nowym (wspaniałym, idealnym, genialnym) doznaniem, zapisując je na Dysku Twardym w swoim umyśle. Usta Johna wypowiadające z każdym dotykiem łacińskie słowa różniły się od dziewiczych muśnięć warg Watsona z dnia poprzedniego. Inna temperatura, wilgoć, smak (kawa, imbir, pomarańcza), szybkość ruchów oraz ich częstotliwość. Sherlock porównywał obie (równie niszczące) sytuacje i zastawiał się, jakim cudem różniły się od siebie aż tak diametralnie.

— _Collum, incisura iugularis sterni, clavicula, acromion_.

John otoczył szyję Sherlocka ustami; scałował z niej skórę, wyssał krew, zlizał cierpienie. Maltretował wiekami niewielki skrawek ciała, troszcząc się o każdy milimetr tkanki. Zataczał językiem okręgi; tworzył wzory matematyczne, pisał poematy, komponował dzieła muzyczne. Drażnił zębami nadwrażliwe ciało, pieścił i gładził. Przypominał Sherlockowi kata. Sadystę. Usta Johna zsunęły się zręcznie na wcięcie szyjne mostka, wykonując te same piekielnie przyjemne czynności. Gdy doktor kończył terroryzować obojczyki i przechodził boleśnie powoli na lewy bark, Sherlock rozwodził się nad my myślą, że po skończeniu tortur nie będzie mógł nawet się poruszyć.

Tylko częściowo świadomy Holmes położył się na powrót, przyciągając prawie od razu do siebie Johna. Zamykał i otwierał oczy na nowo, odchylając głowę. Mruczał cicho i jęczał, prosząc niewerbalnie doktora o więcej.

Śnieg otaczał Sherlocka. Opadał delikatnie na nagą skórę mężczyzny, roztapiając się nieśpiesznie. Krystaliczna woda spływała leniwie po ciele Holmesa, zostawiając za sobą złociste chłodne ślady. Wtem pojawiły się dłonie; silne, szorstkie oraz zręczne dłonie należące do lekarza wojskowego. Ręce łagodnie gładziły Holmesa, rozprowadzając tym samym jarzącą się ciecz po ciele przyjaciela. Sherlock naznaczony złotem ponownie błyszczał.

— _Musculus deltoideus, musculus pectoralis maior, latissimus dorsi musculus deltoideus._ — Wymieniał spokojnie; ospale. Zerkał co jakiś czas na Sherlocka, jakby upewniając się, iż nie robił niczego złego. Rozpiął rozporek spodni detektywa, zsuwając niepotrzebny materiał aż do kostek. — Chryste... Jak możesz być taki... idealny?

— Nie ja... ty — wyznał z urywającym się oddechem.

Watson zaśmiał się, lecz nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Sherlock pokręcił głową: John nie mógł w siebie wątpić, John musiał wiedzieć, że nie jest nudny. Holmes przewrócił ich w taki sposób, że teraz on siedział na byłym żołnierzu. John westchnął zaskoczony, jednak zdawał się być zadowolony.

— Zdominowałeś mnie — skomentował zaczepnie. — A ja dotarłem dopiero do połowy.

— Nie, to tylko jedna czwarta część mojego ciała. Został ci jeszcze tył — poprawił go detektyw. John przełknął ślinę.

— Och Boże, tak. Masz rację. Choć nie wiem, czy to wytrzymam.

— Zobaczymy.

Sherlock ściągnął wadzący mu u kostek materiał i odrzucił go w kąt pokoju. Powstrzymując się od ziewnięcia, zrobił ze spodniami Johna to samo, po czym pocałował delikatnie przyjaciela. Teraz już jedynie w samej bieliźnie ocierali swoje rozgrzane, pełne pożądania ciała o siebie, jęcząc przy tym cicho.

 _John._

 _John._

 _John._

John silnie chwycił za biodra Sherlocka, jednocześnie podnosząc swoje, aby być _bliżej_ i czuć _więcej_. Poruszali się jednocześnie, tak samo powoli, torturując się nawzajem. Watson starał się całować, ssać oraz gryźć Sherlocka, gdzie tylko mógł dosięgnąć: dłonie, ramiona, obojczyki. Doktor przygryzał dolną wargę, w chwilach, gdy Holmes poruszał się szybciej, agresywniej. Nie prowokował, nie namawiał detektywa do ciągłego powtarzania tego zabiegu: czekał cierpliwie na zaskakujące doznanie. Twardy penis Johna ocierał się o do granic możliwości podnieconego Sherlocka, który nie spodziewał się, że może _tak_ się czuć.

Wszystko zniknęło. Nie było niczego, tylko John Watson. Wszystkie myśli uporządkowały się, teczki posegregowały, szumy zniknęły, ściany pałacu odbudowały. John naprawił; uratował Sherlocka Holmesa po raz kolejny. Czerń otaczała detektywa, lecz był to dobry mrok. Mrok przepełniony Johnem, jego zapachem, gestami, ciałem i głosem. Śmiechem, przekleństwami, jękami, narzekaniem. Biegiem, swetrami, pochwałami.

John.

Holmes nie sądził, że budowa Układu Słonecznego kiedykolwiek będzie dla niego istotna. Mylił się, tak bardzo się mylił. John znajdował się w cholernym centrum wszechświata Sherlocka, który krążył wokół doktora i błyszczał niczym gwiazda. Tak nędzne porównanie, tak marne, tak zbyt dalekie od racjonalnego myślenia, ale detektyw uważał je za wyjątkowo trafne.

— Stop, Sherlock. Zatrzymaj się...

Spanikowany Holmes znieruchomiał. Zabrał dłonie z ramion Johna i zsunął się z jego ciała.

 _Co zrobiłem źle? Co zrobiłem źle? Co..._

— Ej! Sherlock, nie... wracaj tu do mnie. Spokojnie, wszystko jest dobrze. — Złapał za nadgarstek Holmesa i delikatnie pogładził kciukiem dłoń przyjaciela. — Muszę uważać na słowa... źle je odczytujesz, wiesz?

— To ty wyrażasz się w niezrozumiały sposób — stwierdził sucho.

— Och, no tak. Oczywiście — prychnął i puścił dłoń Sherlocka. Detektyw miał ochotę zwymiotować. Prawie nagi siedział po drugiej stronie łóżka, czując się, jakby między nim a Watsonem pojawiła się szklana lodowata ściana. Pragnął, aby była to jedynie jego imaginacja. — Słuchaj. Nie chcę tego teraz, nie chcę dojść w bokserki jak szczeniak. Jak na razie mam ochotę cię wyłącznie rozpieszczać bez żadnych orgazmów, rozumiesz?

— Nie jestem idiotą, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Rozumiem. Gdybyś od razu to powiedział, zaoszczędziłbym sobie kłopotu? — Sherlock przeklinał samego siebie za słowa rzucane w stronę Johna.

— Kłopotu? Co masz na myśli? — zapytał ostro, przybierając waleczną postawę.

— No nie wiem... Całe to przedstawienie? — mówił beznamiętnie, choć wnętrze Sherlocka krzyczało.

— Kurwa mać — John warknął cicho. Holmes nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Watson znalazł się na nim, po prostu nagle się pojawił. Wpatrywał się wściekle w detektywa, zniżając głos do szeptu. — Kurwa, Sherlock, przestań. Wiem, że mówisz jedno, a myślisz co innego. Nie mam pojęcia, co dzieje się w twojej genialnej głowie, ale teraz się zamknij.

Zanim Sherlock zdołał odpowiedzieć, John już całował go w taki sposób, jakby chciał przekazać wszystkie swoje uczucia: złość, zawód, szczęście, pożądanie, zachłanność, przegraną(?).

— Sherlocku Holmesie, idź spać. — Przeczesał palcami niesforne loki detektywa, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło. — Potrzebuję do ciebie instrukcji albo słownika. Chociaż nie... To ty go potrzebujesz. Nie potrafimy się zrozumieć.

— Trudno porozumieć mi się z idiotami. Gdy tylko otwierasz usta, nie do pocałunków, gubię się — mówił z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach, ale pozwolił, żeby John dostrzegł uczucie, które Sherlock próbował ukryć pomiędzy słowami. — Nie jesteś nudny — wyznał.

— Wiem. Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc.

— Jeszcze jedno... _Cor._

Serce. Sherlock był przerażony, iż oddał Johnowi swoje serce. Zepsute, niepełnosprawne, mechaniczne serce.

Sherlock nie namawiałam Johna, aby ten został: mężczyzna i tak wróciłaby do swojej sypialni. Zaszli daleko, dalej niż Holmes mógłby się spodziewać, lecz spanie w jednym łóżku, było kolejnym, trudnym(?) do zrobienia krokiem.

* * *

— Dzień dobry, Sherlock — przywitał się John. Siedział przy stole kuchennym i popijał poranną kawę.

— Mhm. Herbata.

— Tak, księżniczko — zakpił ku niezadowoleniu przyjaciela.

Sherlock zbliżył się do porannego Johna, napełniającego czajnik wodą. Nachylił się tak, iż od ust przyjaciela dzieliło go zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, jedynie wpatrywał się w nieokreśloną barwę tęczówek Watsona, czekając na pocałunek. John zaśmiał się, następnie ugryzł dolną wargę Sherlocka.

— Zaskakujesz mnie z dnia na dzień — powiedział radośnie John. Oparł się o blat i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie mężczyznę.

— Masz pewien... problem — zauważył mało odkrywczo Sherlock, zerkając w dół.

— No cóż... przy tobie trudno nie być napalonym, a obrazy sprzed ostatnich dwóch dni na pewno nie pomagają w samokontroli — wyznał. Składał delikatne pocałunki na szyi detektywa. — Dobrze pachniesz.

— Uważasz, że jestem... pociągający?

— Piekielnie — odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. — Nigdy nie patrzyłem na facetów w taki sposób, ale na ciebie nie da się nie zwrócić uwagi. Od pierwszej chwili, Sherlock... Uwierzysz, że spojrzałem na ciebie, zobaczyłem tę twoją szyję i chciałem ją ugryźć? — Pokręcił głowa i oparł czoło na ramieniu Holmesa. — Naprawdę się cieszę z tego, jak się to potoczyło.

— Od pierwszej chwili... Ty od początku... — Sherlock nie potrafił zadać odpowiedniego pytania. Był poruszony faktem, iż John, jego John Watson w dniu ich pierwszego spotkania, zainteresował się nie tylko jego umysłem, ale i ciałem. Szczególnie jeśli upierał się bezustannie przy zdaniu, że nie jest gejem.

— Tak, to coś złego? Chyba nie uważasz mnie za jakiegoś świra, co nie?

— Nie — szepnął. — To...miłe? — Zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił głowę w niemym pytaniu, czy w odpowiednim kontekście użył wypowiedzianą frazę.

— Miłe. A ty? Od kiedy?

— Zanim cię poznałem. To zawsze byłeś tylko ty, John.

Sherlock nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Watson zaniemówił. Stracił na kilka sekund oddech, a twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się w szoku, ale także i uldze. Oczy mężczyzny zaświeciły się; pojawiły się w nich iskry, które Sherlock zapragnął oglądać każdego dnia. John rozpromienił się, gdy chwycił za biodra Sherlocka, obrócił go i pchnął ostrożnie na blat, po chwili mocno całując. Błądził dłońmi po ciele Holmesa, wsuwając je po minucie pod cienki podkoszulek.

— Nie powinieneś mówić mi takich rzeczy — sapnął przy uchu przyjaciela. Sherlock jęknął, gdy John złapał płatek jego ucha między zęby.

— Jestem szczery... z natury... — wydukał. Owinął nogi wokół tali Johna, wspinając się na blat. — Możemy się ocierać, proszę? Nie dojdziemy, potrafię nad tym zapanować... ach... John...

— Zabijasz mnie — jęknął, poruszając się już całkiem machinalnie. — Niszczysz mnie.

— Ze... wzajemnością. — Odchylił gwałtownie głowę. — To jest... dobre.

— Cholernie dobre — poprawił Sherlocka. — Lub niezwykłe, doskonałe, oszałamiające. Na pewno nie tylko dobre, to byłoby za mało.

Woda w czajniku zaczęła wrzeć, ruchy mężczyzn stały się gwałtowniejsze, kryształowe fiolki służące Sherlockowi przy eksperymentach kołysały się niebezpiecznie.

— Musimy skończyć... teraz... inaczej ja...

— Nie — przerwał mu Sherlock. — Chwila...

John złapał za biodra Holmesa, unieruchamiając je.

— Niecierpliwy.

— Impulsy.

— Co? — zapytał głupio.

— Zawsze było ich za dużo, w sumie nadal jest, kiedy mnie całujesz, ale w takich momentach jest cicho. Mogę pracować, lepiej mi się myśli albo w ogóle tego nie robię — mówił szybko, gestykulując. Nie patrzył na Johna, a w niewidzialny punkt za nim. Wyglądał pięknie: zarumieniony, ze spuchniętymi ustami oraz pomiętą koszulą i wilgotnymi spodniami od piżamy.

— To dobrze, że tracisz przy mnie głowę.

— Och, John. Powinieneś wywnioskować, to już o wiele, wiele wcześniej.

John zaparzył Sherlockowi herbatę, zrobił trzy tosty i przypilnował, aby jedzenie zniknęło z talerza Holmesa. Po szybkich prysznicach oraz przejrzeniu porannej prasy, oboje zajęli miejsca na kanapie: John siedział i czytał książkę, Sherlock z głową na kolanach doktora wysyłał wiadomości do Grega z rozwiązaniami spraw nudnych przestępstw opisanych z gazet.

-Połączenie wychodzące-

— _Dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz, przecież do ciebie piszę._

— _Tak, ale to coś o wiele poważniejszego. Właśnie się dowiedziałem. Możecie przyjechać wraz z Johnem?_

— _Jeśli to jakieś potrójne morderstwo..._

— _To nie morderstwo, Sherlock. Jeszcze nie. Chociaż nie do końca. Przyjedźcie jak najszybciej._

-Połączenie zakończone-

— Lestrade nas wzywa do Scotland Yardu.

— I nici z naszego dnia — westchnął. — No nic... Złaź, musimy się zbierać.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać: Sherlock już po chwili znalazł się drzwiach mieszkania, wkładając na siebie płaszcz oraz niebieski szalik. John chwycił za kurtkę khaki i oboje zbiegli po schodach. Sherlock ponownie bez większego problemu złapał taksówkę, która skierowała się do Scotland Yardu.

Gra się rozpoczęła.

* * *

— Co się stało, Greg? — zadał pytanie John, w chwili, gdy znaleźli się w gabinecie inspektora.

— Witaj John, Sherlock — kiwnął głowa — nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Sebastian Moran niedawno uciekł z ośrodka psychiatrycznego.

Sherlock i John wymienili spojrzenia.

— Kim jest Sebastian Moran?

— Prawą ręką Moriarty'ego. — John wyprostował się, uniósł podbródek, jakby był gotowy na wszystko. Poranny John stał się przyjemnym wspomnieniem, a przed Sherlockiem pojawił się Żołnierz. — Niegdyś prawa ręka. Drugi najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, jak lubił sam o sobie mówić.

— James o nim nie wspominał.

— Sherlock, shh — uciszył John Holmesa. — Co to ma z nami wspólnego? Ponieważ oczywiście coś ma, ale co?

— Moran długi czas pracował dla Moriarty'ego. Kiedy Dimmock go złapał, nie miał pojęcia, że to właśnie James był jego szefem. Wydawało się, że Sebastian sam jest dla siebie panem. Moran wypełniał dla Moriarty'ego jakieś bzdurnie łatwe zadanie, przy którym łatwo było wpaść. I wpadł. Akcja poszła szybko, bez większego zamieszania. Co prawda, planowana była przez ponad rok, ale jednak. Ogólnie cały Scotland Yard był zdziwiony, że jeden z członków tak niebezpiecznej grupy przestępczej dał się złapać, ale nikt nad tym nie myślał za długo. Rozwaliliśmy część szajki i było dobrze. Po zauważeniu nietypowego zachowania u mężczyzny Morana poddano badaniom psychiatrycznym. Okazało się, że mieliśmy do czynienia z bardzo dobrze funkcjonującym psychopatą. Zamknęli go w ośrodku, a kilka dni temu zwiał.

— To było do przewidzenia — prychnął Sherlock, zażenowany nieudolnością policji. — Pracował dla Moriarty'ego, poznał wielu ludzi, którzy mogli mu pomóc w trudnej sytuacji. Niekoniecznie sam James. Podejrzewam, że Moran dał się załapać, aby móc się odciąć od szefa.

— Nie wiemy. O tym, że pracował dla Moriarty'ego Dimmock dowiedział się wczoraj. Wcześniej wszystko było chronione tajemnicą lekarską. Jako że Dimmock był przy złapaniu Morana, dostał jego sprawę. Zbieg ma za sobą już dwa trupy. Nie ukrywa się z tym, zostawił przy ciałach krótkie notki. Prawdopodobnie przypadkowe ofiary, choć nie jesteśmy pewni. W każdym razie znamy jego główny cel.

— To znaczy? — John przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— Wszystkie wyniki, notatki ekspertów oraz taśmy ze szpitala psychiatrycznego zostały dostarczone Dimmockowi. Godzinę temu zadzwonił do mnie z informacją, że kilka nagrań może mnie zainteresować, a dokładniej ciebie Sherlock.

— Chryste... Znowu jakieś morderstwo sprzed dwudziestu lat? — zirytował się John.

— Nie. Zazdrość. Moran był wściekły, że Sherlock zgarnął całą uwagę Moriarty'ego na siebie. Można rzec, że powstał nam pewnego rodzaju „miłosny" trójkąt.

— Miłosny trójkąt złożony z dwóch psychopatów oraz socjopaty — sprecyzował Holmes.

— Nie brzmi to najlepiej, podobnie jak taśmy od Dimmocka. Moran nienawidzi Sherlocka i chce się zemścić. Chce dorwać Johna.

Sherlock wrócił do sytuacji na basenie. Ujrzał Johna z owiniętego ładunkami wybuchowymi, jego strach i opanowanie. Sherlock zobaczył, jak Watson ginie, pierw przez wybuch, następnie przez strzał snajpera. To pociągnęło za sobą kolejne imaginacje, podczas których John zdychał w męczarniach, był torturowany, wepchnięty pod samochód, spalony na wiór. Sherlock zacisnął mocno powieki, starając pozbyć się obrazów z głowy. Przez cholernych „znajomych" Holmesa życie Johna było zagrożone. Gorzej: stan psychiczny. Moran to psychopata, nie zabijał od razu — bawił się posiłkiem.

— Chcę taśmy, opinie lekarskie oraz informacje dotyczące trupów — mówił spokojnie, choć dało się wyczuć lekkie napięcie w głosie detektywa. — To ostatnie prześlij mi na maila. Stale mnie informuj o postępach w sprawie, o ile jakieś będą.

Skończył mówić, odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa. Wyciągnął telefon, następnie napisał szybką wiadomość do Mycrofta.

 _Stale obserwuj nasze mieszkanie. - SH_

 _Jak sobie życzysz, bracie. - MH_

— Sherlock! — John złapał za ramię mężczyznę, zatrzymując go. — Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Wiem — odpowiedział. — Urlop przedłuży ci się do końca miesiąca albo do chwili, kiedy złapiemy Morana. Będziesz siedział w domu, Mycroft załatwi wykwalifikowaną ochro...

— Sherlock, uspokój się — przerwał mu. — Nie mam zamiaru uciekać czy się chować. Jestem byłym żołnierzem, nie boję się...

— Ja się boję — wyznał szczerze. — Nie pozwolę cię tknąć.

— I nie dojdzie do tego. Złapiemy go.

 _A potem go zabiję._

* * *

 _Sebastian Moran, mężczyzna rasy białej, pochodzący z Anglii. Pacjent cierpi na psychopatię_ — _zaburzenia osobowości. Były żołnierz wykazujący się wyjątkową bezwzględnością, został zwolniony z wojska, następnie jego losy do czasu zamknięcia w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, nie były znane. W nagraniu piętnastym pacjent przyznał, że pracował dla szefa światowe grupy przestępczej i był ważnym elementem w hierarchii „stowarzyszenia"._

 _Poniższe zapisy rozmowy pochodzą z nagrania siedemnastego i są wyjątkowo interesujące, gdyż pacjent bardzo chętnie ujawnia swoje obsesje._

 _Weithmer: Dlaczego chciałeś porozmawiać?_

 _Moran: Mówienie do tych wariatów nie sprawia mi najmniejszej przyjemności. Chcę porozmawiać z kimś, kto mnie zrozumie._

 _Weithmer: Uważasz, że jesteś dobrym rozmówcą?_

 _Moran: Na pewno lepszym od tych roślin._

 _Weithmer: O czym chcesz porozmawiać?_

 _Moran: O dwóch, a raczej trzech mężczyznach, którzy niszczą mi życie._

 _Weithmer: Co masz na myśli?_

 _Moran: Ciągle o nich myślę, nie dają mi spokoju._

 _Weithmer: Dlaczego?_

 _Moran: Jeden z nich jest moim byłym kochankiem, dwóch kolejnych to jego obsesje, przez co stali się i moim głównym celem. Właściwie to tylko jeden był jego obsesją, lecz mężczyzna A_ — _tak go nazwijmy_ — _ma słabość do mężczyzny B. Mojemu kochankowi się to nie podobało._

 _Weithmer: Czy twoja orientacja, może być przyczyną twojego zachowania? Czy ktoś w latach młodzieńczych poniżał cię przez to?_

 _Moran: Ja pierdole, pojebało cię? Niby dlaczego przez to, że lubię fiuty, miałbym być psychopatą? Po prostu nim jestem. Zajrzyj sobie do mojej głowy i sam to sprawdź, a nie rzucasz zidiociałymi teoriami._

 _Weithmer: Spokojnie, Sebastianie. Kontynuuj. Dlaczego o nich myślisz?_

 _Moran: Przez tych dwóch skurwieli postanowiłem zostawić szefa. Myślał tylko o nich. Ciągle, ciągle. Kurwa ciągle! Miał obsesje na punkcie tego pierdolonego geniusza._

 _Weithmer: Kogo?_

 _Moran: Ciągle go obserwował, A o tym nie wiedział. Jeszcze wtedy nie było B. Pojawił się potem, ale mnie już nie było z szefem. Dostawałem tylko cynki od miłych ludzi. Aż w końcu się spotkali. Szef zatrudnił tę durną kobietę, żeby była jego snajperem. Dziwka Mary..._

 _Weithmer: To pierwsze imię, jakie dzisiaj wyjawiłeś._

 _Moran: Ponieważ to nie jest jej prawdziwe imię. Kurwa jest niezła, ale jestem lepszy. W każdym razie cieszę się, że tu jestem._

 _Weithmer: Dlaczego?_

 _Moran: Bo mogę obmyślać w spokoju swój plan._

 _Weithmer: Plan? Wiesz, że przez takie informacje od ciebie będziemy mogli się dłużej przetrzymywać?_

 _Moran: A zamierzaliście kiedykolwiek mnie wypuścić? Nie oszukujmy się, zgniję tu._

 _Weithmer: Mimo wszystko się cieszysz?_

 _Moran: Tak. Szef był toksyczny, ale jestem od niego uzależniony. Dokonał tego, choć zarzekałem się, że nie dokona tego._

 _Weithmer: Co ci robił?_

 _Moran: Czasami torturował, ale lubiłem to. I BDSM. Dominował mnie, z czasem ja jego. Jest masochistą i sadystą w jednym. Podobnie jak ja._

 _Weithmer: Dobrze, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę._

 _Moran: I z tego, że jestem psychopatą? To najlepsze, co mogło mnie spotkać._

 _Weithmer: Dlaczego?_

 _Moran: Bo psychopaci podejmują lepsze, zdecydowanie bardziej racjonalne decyzje niż normalni ludzie. Przekonałem się o tym nie raz. Wyrzucili mnie z wojska, bo wybiłem wrogów. Nie ma litości dla ludzi stojących po drugiej stronie barykady. Bitwa skończyła się szybciej, niż moi ludzie mogliby się tego spodziewać, a za to dowództwo mnie wyjebało. Popierdolone myślenie._

 _Weithmer: Normy społeczne..._

 _Moran: Jakie kurwa normy społeczne na wojnie? My tam się zabijamy dla pokoju. Co za zjebane myślenie._

 _Weithmer: Masz rację. Niewiele sobie osób zdaje sprawę z ironii sytuacji._

 _Moran: Bo są idiotami. Jak ten pupilek A. Też był w wojsku i biednego postrzelili. W końcu A przygarnął B do siebie i żyją sobie szczęśliwie. Do czasu._

 _Weithmer: Do czasu?_

 _Moran: B zniknie, A się załamie, szef straci zabawkę, bo zabawka się całkiem popsuje. Idealna zemsta._

 _Weithmer: Zniknie?_

 _Moran: Tak. Ja się nie bawię w spalanie serc, ja po prostu je niszczę. John Watson zdechnie._

 _(Tu zakończył się dialog siedemnasty, przedostatni przed ucieczką)._

 _Dialog osiemnasty._

 _Weithmer: Witaj, Sebastianie. Ponownie chciałeś porozmawiać o swoich obsesjach?_

 _Moran: Byłoby miło, ale nie. Chciałbym na ciebie chwile popatrzeć. Polubiłem cię._

 _Weithmer: To miłe, możesz siedzieć ile ci się podoba. Może zechcesz i porozmawiać._

 _Moran: Nie wydaje mi się._

 _(Po półgodzinnym milczeniu)._

 _Moran: Dzięki, Weithmer. Było interesująco._

 _(Tu zakończył się dialog osiemnasty, ostatni przed ucieczką)._

Sherlock przesłuchał ponownie dwie ostatnie taśmy. Zamknął wszystkie drzwi w Pałacu Pamięci, pozwalając sobie na ostatnie chwile spokoju. Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Johna, który głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Holmes chwycił mężczyznę za rękę, podciągnął go do góry, tym samym wyrzucają go z myśli.

— Sherlock, co ty... To nic, słyszałem gorsze rzeczy...

— Mówiłeś o rozpieszczaniu mnie, wiec zrób to teraz — szeptał. Rozpiął koszulę Johna, odrzucił ją na bok i zajął się spodniami mężczyzny. — Teraz, John.

— Mamy robotę... — mówił nieszczerze. Owinął ręce wokół szyi Sherlocka.

— Wiem.

Wylądowali na kanapie. Przez kolejne godziny nie odrywali swoich ciał do siebie.


	12. Pierwszy raz

— Powiedz mi, John, jak mam cię zmusić do zostania w mieszkaniu.

— Dlaczego chcesz mnie zmuszać? Wystarczy mnie podejść. Przecież nieraz to robiłeś — odpowiedział Watson, uśmiechając się przekonująco.

— Sytuacja nie wygląda tak jak zazwyczaj. — Ułożył w charakterystyczny sposób dłonie pod brodą — Teraz ty jesteś głównym celem, nie ja. Reagujesz na niebezpieczeństwo inaczej. Włączył ci się Tryb Żołnierza i nie chcesz go wyłączyć, chociaż na chwilę.

— Drugi ja wie, co robi. Nie zmieniaj jego natury, a wykorzystaj ją. Jest gotowy na każdy atak, nie wątp w jego umiejętności.

Sherlock siedzący do tej pory w fotelu wstał i podszedł do okna. Obserwował wiktoriański Londyn zza szyby okna, wypatrując chłopców, których wcześniej wysłał do biblioteki.

— Sherlock.

— Hmm? — mruknął, nie odwracając wzroku od ulicy.

— Zajmij się tym, czym powinieneś.

— Moje tajne służby, jeśli tak mogę nazwać te dzieci, zaraz się zjawią. Musiałem odbyć z tobą tę rozmowę.

— Dlaczego tak trudno porozmawiać ci z drugim Johnem? — Watson z Pałacu Pamięci podszedł do Holmesa. Dłoń doktora spoczęła na ramieniu Sherlocka.

— Wiem, jak to się skończy: kłótnią. Podejrzewam, że John za niedługi czas, prawdopodobnie za dwadzieścia minut, będzie chciał opuścić Baker Street. Co jest niemożliwe, ponieważ ludzie Mycrofta znajdują się na dole i nie pozwolą mu wyjść. Wtedy wróci na górę i zrobi mi awanturę. Gdybyś powiedział mi, jak mam wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, mógłbym nie tracić czasu na słuchanie bezsensownych argumentów Johna.

— Powiedz mu prawdę.

Na środku drogi pojawiły się drzwi. Jedna z dorożek zatrzymała się, czekając, aż te znikną, lecz nikt nie wydawał się, być zdziwiony zaistniałym zjawiskiem. Kilka głów przechodniów odwróciło się, aby spojrzeć na trzech chłopców wybiegających z „portalu", jednak zaraz powrócili do swoich zajęć. Wysłannicy Sherlocka kiwnęli w geście przeprosin do damy w dorożce, po czym skierowali się do mieszkania 221b na Baker Street.

— Już są — poinformował Johna detektyw. — Będę teraz zajęty.

— Mam cię nie rozpraszać, tak? — Posłał Sherlockowi wyzywający uśmieszek. — Jak sobie życzysz.

Zanim doktor zdążył opuścić salon, Sherlock złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie. W końcu mógł sobie pozwolić na dotyk, na pocałunki oraz inne intymne doznania, którymi nie był zainteresowany przed poznaniem Johna Watsona. Nareszcie był uprawniony do wykonywania tych wszystkich czynności, nawet w Pałacu Pamięci. Sherlock miał swoje pozwolenie na dotykanie Johna ze swojego umysłu. Wcześniej tego nie robił: męczenie się rzeczami, które nie mogły się ziścić, było zbyt bolesne i niszczyło samokontrolę, którą detektyw tak długo budował.

Pogładził Johna po policzku, ściskając silnie dłoń doktora.

— Rozpraszasz się — zauważył Watson z rozbawieniem. — Musisz zająć się jak najszybciej tą sprawą. Dla mnie. Dla Johna.

— Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.

— Wiem.

John złożył delikatny pocałunek w kąciku ust Sherlocka i zniknął za drzwiami sypialni. Sypialni na dole. Holmes pokręcił głową, starając się skupić na Moranie. Moran. Sebastian Moran.

 _Ja się nie bawię w spalanie serc, ja po prostu je niszczę. John Watson zdechnie._

 _John_

 _Watson_

 _Zdechnie_

 _Zdechnie_

 _Zdechnie_

 _John Watson Zdechnie_

— Panie Holmes, przynieśliśmy to, o co pan prosił! — Do salonu wpadło trzech chłopców. Sherlock z wdzięcznością spojrzał na przybyłych gości, którzy uciszyli głos Morana. — Było tak, jak pan mówił: musieliśmy tylko powiedzieć, czego szukamy. Znaleźliśmy najważniejsze informacje o psychopatii i przejrzeliśmy akta Moriarty'ego. Nie ma ani jednego słowa o Sebastianie Moranie, pomocniku czy kochanku. Wyłącznie wzmianki o snajperach, ale jak już pan wie, zapewne chodziło o tego jednego, konkretnego snajpera.

— Dziękuję. Możecie wracać do swoich zajęć. Zapukajcie po drodze do Pani Hudson.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. Do widzenia, proszę pana.

Zdiagnozowanie u Morana psychopatii nie było trudne: wykazywał najbardziej charakterystyczne kryteria. Wypowiadał się lekko, bezproblemowo, przy czym zdobywał sympatię swoim powierzchownym urokiem. Podczas nagranych rozmów, które Sherlock zdążył przesłuchać już kilka razy, Moran manipulował lekarzami, którzy wielokrotnie nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy (choć w większości przypadków zauważali zamiary mężczyzny). Kłamał — patologiczny kłamca — oraz oszukiwał, przez co opiekunowie Sebastiana nie mogli ocenić, które z jego zeznań były prawdziwe. Często się unosił, miał problemy z kontrolowaniem zachowań. Przesadnie zawyżone poczucie własnej wartości, płytka uczuciowość oraz chłód emocjonalny, to kolejne czynniki związane z psychopatą, którymi cechował się Moran. Mężczyzna chętnie opisywał ze szczegółami prace, którą wykonywał dla Moriarty'ego przy ofiarach i zakładnikach — pozbawiony wyrzutów sumienia. Oczywiście nigdy nie wymienił nazwiska swojego byłego pracodawcy, nie nazwał go także kochankiem (dopiero w siedemnastym dialogu zdradził ten istotny fakt). Z akt wynikał, że Moran miał „napady milczenia", czyli nie odzywał się nawet tygodniami. Częściej jednak rozmawiał i to z przyjemnością, lecz nie w chwilach, gdy tracił panowanie nad sobą. Potrafił kląć, rzucać się oraz grozić, natomiast innym razem dzielił się wręcz entuzjastycznie historiami, także fałszywymi (wręcz absurdalnymi), ze swojego życia. Osoby zajmujące się Moranem nie mogły więc nikomu zgłosić chęci mordu na Johnie Watsonie (pomijając tajemnicę lekarską, możliwość, iż taka osoba nigdy nie istniała była zbyt wielka) oraz powiadomić policji o leczeniu rzekomej prawej ręki jednego z niebezpiecznych przestępców.

Niejednokrotnie wylądował w izolatce za zaatakowanie innych pacjentów. Sprawiał niemałe problemy, nie chciał brać leków, nie współpracował podczas leczenia. Pomimo tego personel (część męska) lubił i chwalił sobie Sebastiana Morana.

„To naprawdę interesujący facet. Miły. Ale nie można z nim pogadać, nie przepada za tym. Może to lekki wariat, ale nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego trafił do konkretnych świrów. Wygląda na normalną osobę z problemami. No, ale kto ich nie ma?" — odpowiedział Mark Sperk na pytanie: „Co sądzisz o Sebastianie Moranie?", po kolejnym ataku Morana na pielęgniarkę.

Sherlock wiedział, że psychopatia nie jest defektem, który można łatwo zdiagnozować: często mylona jest z dyssocjalnym zaburzeniem osobowości, choć dotyczy ona odmiennych form zaburzeń. Psychopatia posiada niewątpliwe pewne wspólne obszary z innymi aberracjami, przez co trudno było precyzyjnie zdefiniować pewne jej kryteria. W konsekwencji wyłączono ją z klasyfikacji psychiatrycznych. W każdym razie Moran wpasował się w główne założenia psychopatii, lecz nie wszystko się zgadzało — nie kierował się antyspołecznym oraz egoistycznym stylem bycia, nie w stosunku do Jamesa Moriarty'ego.

Moran poznał Moriarty'ego w nieznanych okolicznościach. Wypełniał rozkazy Jamesa, wiedząc, że gdyby coś poszło nie po jego myśli, mógłby zabić mężczyznę w każdej chwili (podobnie i w drugą stronę). Moriarty'ego zdecydowanie bardziej interesowała dominacja psychiczna, Morana — fizyczna. Jako snajper kontrolował każdą sytuację, w której się znalazł. Gdy tego potrzebował, mógł robić wszystko z ludźmi niesprzyjającymi w interesach Jamesa. Z czasem relacje łączącego Morana oraz Moriarty'ego zmieniły się: stali się „kochankami". Sherlock nie był pewien, czy mógłby oskarżyć Jamesa o odczuwanie miłości, podobnie Morana, po zapoznaniu się z jego aktami, lecz był przekonany, że mężczyźni byli sobie wierni (niekoniecznie, jeśli chodziło o związek fizyczny), jak i zaborczy. Myślenie Sebastiana Morana było proste: zemsta na Sherlocku, przez zabicie Johna, za stanie się obsesją Jamesa.

Moran nie był Moriartym, nie chciał zwlekać, tym bardziej „wypalać serc". Zabijał ofiary tego samego dnia, w którym je dostał, zależnie od humoru: po dziesięciu minutach lub dwunastu godzinach. Wniosek był prosty — gdyby Sebastian schwytał Johna, Sherlock więcej nie zobaczyłby doktora żywego.

Ale jak na razie Moran chciał pograć. Zostawił Holmesowi dwie ofiary, które Sherlock koniecznie musiał zbadać, podobnie miejsca zbrodni powinny zostać dokładnie obejrzane przez detektywa. Utrzymanie z Mycroftem stałego kontaktu wydawało się konieczne, podobnie jak z Lestradem. Nie zostawianie Johna samego stało się głównym priorytetem.

— Wychodzę.

Sherlock otworzył oczy akurat, żeby zobaczyć Johna, opuszczającego salon. Prawdziwy salon na Baker Street 221b, gdzie z okna widniał jedynie dwudziestopierwszowieczny Londyn, gdzie na kanapie dalej leżała niechlujnie rzucona biała koszulka Holmesa, gdzie w powietrzu dalej dało się poczuć zapach szamponu Watsona i jakby _przegranej._ Holmes poderwał się z fotela.

— Nie możesz. Ludzie Mycrofta są na dole.

Szczerość, o którą prosił John z Pałacu Pamięci, ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka, podziałała. Watson zatrzymał się w pół kroku, powoli odwrócił się i wrócił do salonu. W milczeniu przez chwilę obejmował detektywa obojętnym spojrzeniem, po czym z rozbawieniem na twarzy, zrzucił z ramion płaszcz i usiadł na kanapie.

— Więc zamierzasz mnie tu więzić? — zapytał z uśmiechem. Sherlock nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego w tym geście brakowało ciepła.

— To nie więzienie, a azyl...

— Ile mam tu siedzieć? Mam się chować przed Moranem? Sam do mnie przyjdzie.

— Właśnie. A my zrobimy wszystko, aby zanim chociażby na ciebie spojrzy, został złapany. — Sherlock usiadł na powrót w fotelu. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Johna.

— Zamknięcie mnie tu nie jest rozwiązaniem, Sherlock. — Sztuczny uśmiech zniknął z twarzy doktora, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się zmęczenie. — Nawet nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć.

— W takim wystarczy, że mnie posłuchasz.

— Zawsze to robię. Tym razem jakoś nie potrafię — powiedział cicho. Przetarł kark, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc. Wstał i podszedł do Sherlocka. — Chodź.

Holmes spojrzał na wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń.

— Mam pracę.

— Kilka godzin cię nie zbawi — nalegał. — Z nagrań już więcej nie wyciągniesz, to samo z akt Morana. Bez ciał ofiar nie posuniesz się do przodu ze sprawą, prawda? Zaczniemy z samego rana. Tak, my.

— Mam pracę — powtórzył.

— Chryste, Sherlock...

John pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym złapał Sherlocka za nadgarstek i pociągnął mężczyznę do góry.

— Twoja czy moja?

— Chyba nie masz na myśli...

— ...sypialni? Tak, mam. Powtórzę: twoja czy moja?

— Twoja... — odpowiedział z trudem.

Holmes dostrzegał w oczach Johna pewność siebie, nieopisany spokój oraz chęć wyznania czegoś. Sherlock wcześniej nie rozpoznawał, jak i nie odnotowywał, a może po prostu nie chciał dostrzec, tych wszystkich znaków, jakie rzucał mu John. Znaków, spojrzeń, gestów... Może nie oczekiwał, że John Watson chciałby coś od niego, od Sherlocka Holmesa.

 _Nie, Sherlock. Nie. Zignoruj transport i te piekielne złudne żądze. Jeśli teraz ulegniesz, to go stracisz. Możesz go stracić. Stracić Johna, część siebie. Część twojego życia. Swoje życie. Rozwiąż tę sprawę!_

Sherlock potrząsnął głową i wyrwał się z uścisku doktora.

— Nie — szepnął. — John, nadal uważam, że powinniśmy się skupić na pracy — mówił już swoim zwyczajnym, obojętnym tonem. — _Ja_ powinienem _._ Już niejednokrotnie pracowałem z niewielką ilością informacji, a ta sprawa jest ważniejsza, więc proponuję, abyś się przes...

— Zamknij się.

Wszystkie pocałunki John i Sherlocka różniły się od siebie. Były słodsze oraz bardziej gorzkie, brutalniejsze, delikatniejsze, zmysłowe, gwałtowne, roześmiane. Holmes ginął przy każdym, starał zapamiętać się je wszystkie oraz delektować się nimi. I ten, którym John zamknął w tamtym momencie usta Sherlocka, także nie przypominał żadnego poprzedniego: poważna delikatna brutalność ze słodko-gorzkim posmakiem oraz szczyptą rozbawienia. Tyle uczucia, tyle emocji, tyle wszystkiego, nic i wszystko przy jednym geście. Tyle miłości. Nie _przegranej._ Miłości. I strachu.

— Czego się boisz? — zapytał zduszonym głosem, przerywając pocałunek.

— Ja... nie. Sherlock... — John patrzył na niego z pociemniałymi oczami, pełnymi pożądania i tych zagadkowych uczuć. Za wiele, za wiele, by wszystkie je odczytać. — Nie boję się...

— Przed chwilą byłeś spokojny, pewny siebie, teraz się boisz. Dlaczego?

— Gdyby coś mi się stało, nie chcę cię z nikim innym — zaśmiał się histerycznie. Gorzko. — Pamiętasz wydarzenia na basenie? Oczywiście, że pamiętasz. Chciałem cię ochronić, uratować. Ja już wtedy... — zamilknął na chwilę. — Ja już wtedy i chciałem, żebyś uciekł, Sherlock, naprawdę. Twoje przeżycie jest dla mnie najważniejsze, ale gdy pomyślałem, że ja zginę, a ty po jakimś czasie znajdujesz sobie innego współlokatora... To była okropna myśl. A teraz... Przepraszam. To naprawdę egoistyczne i nie sądziłem, że jestem takim... Sam nie wiem. Przepraszam.

Odsunął się delikatnie od Holmesa, zasłaniając twarz dłonią. Sherlock milczał.

— Sherlock obiecaj mi, że przynajmniej przez miesiąc sobie po mnie nikogo nie znajdziesz, co? — I znowu ten piekielny śmiech pozbawiony ciepła. — Gdyby coś się stało. A może się stać. Wiem to. To takie głupie, chyba wariuję...

— Myślałem, że wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno — odezwał się w końcu. Patrzył na Watsona z nieukrywaną drwiną. — Czy nie powiedziałem: „To zawsze byłeś ty"? Czy jesteś tak naprawdę idiotą i tylko grałeś przez ten cały czas człowieka o wystarczającym ilorazie inteligencji? Powiedz mi, John... — Nachylił się, po czym szepnął: — ...czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że byłeś, jesteś i będziesz jedynym?

— Kurwa mać...

John Żołnierz uległ trochę Johnowi Wieczornemu. W końcu(!) szczerze się uśmiechnął, strach odszedł, podobnie jak każde negatywne uczucie. Zostało tylko ciepło, słońce, sam środek układu życia Sherlocka.

Watson skierował się do swojej sypialni.

— Idziesz?

— Niech cię szlag, John.

Doktor jedynie się cicho zaśmiał i ponownie wyciągnął rękę w stronę detektywa: Sherlock ochoczo przyjął dłoń swojego Johna. Weszli na górę, zamknęli za sobą drzwi sypialni, zaczęli się nawzajem rozbierać.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robimy.

— Co masz na myśli? — Sherlock właśnie pozbywał się koszuli Johna.

— Nie wiem. To wszystko? — Klęknął przed mężczyzną, po czym zsunął mu dolną cześć od piżamy. — Albo nie mogę uwierzyć, że robimy to tak późno.

Pchnął na łóżko już rozebranego do naga Sherlocka, usiadł na biodrach detektywa i patrzył.

Watson nie dotykał fizycznie Holmesa, za to błądził wzrokiem po nagim ciele mężczyzny, któremu urywał się oddech od tego, jak John na niego _patrzył_. To było aż bolesne: bycie tak ważnym dla Johna, pięknym, może Sherlock stał się słabym punktem doktora, najważniejszą istotą, obiektem pożądania, osobą, której chce się oddać swoje życie. John poświęcił całą swoją uwagę Sherlockowi; w miejscu gdzie spoczęły oczy Watsona, tam detektyw go _czuł._ Klatka piersiowa, szyja, obojczyki, usta, ramiona, dłonie, uda, biodro, penis, ponownie usta, czoło, brzuch, mostek... Usta, usta, usta.

John.

— To będzie noc wielu pierwszych razów — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem John. — Ale bez seksu, jestem zmęczony. Ty także.

Sherlock tylko kiwnął głową: bał się, że gdyby się odezwał, prawdopodobnie wydałby z siebie jedynie żałosny jęk. Albo by się rozpłakał. Może jedno i drugie. John pozbawiał Holmesa wszystkiego, czym był dla dziennikarzy oraz opinii publicznej; pozbawiał detektywa masek.

— Chciałem cię zobaczyć całego — wyznał. — Sherlock, jesteś piękny, draniu. To aż niemożliwe.

— Także chcę cię zobaczyć.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko, zszedł z Holmesa, następnie pozbywając się jeansów oraz bokserek.

Sherlock widział piasek pustynny. Herbatę, proch strzelniczy. Tanie perfumy, wełnę, pył gwiezdny na lewym ramieniu. Dżem truskawkowy, miód, piankę do golenia. Widział blizny, wiele blizn, widział mięśnie, szczątki opalenizny, deszcz oraz planety w jego oczach. John był skórą, kośćmi, mięśniami. Był człowiekiem. Był też Johnem Watsonem, więc był ponad nudną anatomią człowieka. Był słońcem.

 _Chodź do mnie._

— Idę — mruknął John. Sherlock nie zdziwił się, że John w tamtej chwili potrafił czytać w jego myślach. — Chryste, jesteś taki zimny. Właź pod kołdrę.

 _Ogrzej mnie John, inaczej zamarznę. Jezioro zamarznie, biblioteka, wszystkie pokoje, poślizgnę się na schodach, upadnę i wyląduję pod drzwiami lochów. Lądowania są najgorsze. Ogrzej mnie, John. Bądź przy mnie. W tej sypialni, pachnącej tobą. Gdzie są twoje książki, swetry, koszule, broń, dwie walizki ukryte w szafie. Ogrzej mnie swoim blaskiem. Będę... Nie. Jestem niczym księżyc, kradnę twoje ciepło, aby żyć._

— Mówiłem ci, że będzie to noc pierwszych razów. Pierwszy raz cię rozebrałem. Pierwszy raz się przed tobą rozebrałem. Pierwszy raz spędzimy ze sobą noc w jednym łóżku.

— Pierwszy raz byłeś wobec mnie otwarcie zaborczy — uzupełnił listę Sherlock.

— To prawda. I pewnie to nie koniec.

— Zaplanowałeś to?

— Nie — odpowiedział lakonicznie.

Leżeli na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit. John trzymał w silnym uścisku dłoń Sherlocka, gładząc ją delikatnie kciukiem. Stopy mieli splątane ze sobą.

— Może zacznę i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Szczególnie jeśli ty zrobiłeś pierwszy krok. — Milczał przez dwie minuty, jakby szukając słów, po czym zaczął: — Nie podoba mi się, że to wszystko zaczęło się dopiero ponad tydzień temu. Mieszkamy razem od tylu miesięcy, a nie zauważyłem, że dzielę salon z pieprzonym ideałem. Wiem, co mówiłem... Że nie jestem pewny, gotowy na ciebie... Sherlock, to bzdury. Znam cię cholernie dobrze: wiem, czego mogę się po tobie spodziewać, zdaję sobie sprawę, jaki jesteś i uwierz, uwielbiam to w tobie. Gdybyś był inny, nie byłbyś Sherlockiem Holmesem. Pociąga mnie twój umysł, jak i ciało. Od pierwszej chwili. Cieszę się, że złapałeś mnie kilka dni temu za rękę i denerwuje mnie fakt, że zostaliśmy parą tak późno. Ponieważ jesteśmy razem. Jesteś mój, ja twój. Koniec. Całujemy się, trzymamy za ręce, gryziemy, mówimy wszystkie te czułe absurdalne rzeczy, których nienawidzisz. Mieszkamy razem, razem robimy zakupy, kłócimy się, sprzątamy. No, w większości ja. Jesteśmy parą. A tak, dzięki, że mi nie przerywasz i jeszcze stąd nie zwiałeś. Dalej... A tak. Nie podoba mi się, że dopiero teraz jesteś mój, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo milczymy. Gdybyśmy powiedzieli sobie to, co chcemy... Ile żyje między nami niewypowiedzianych słów? Za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Chodziłem na randki, ponieważ poślubiłeś swoją pracę, a tak naprawdę chciałeś mnie, tak samo, jak ja ciebie, choć próbowałem nie zwracać na to uwagi. Niszczyłeś każde moje spotkanie, ponieważ byłeś zazdrosny, a ja szczęśliwy, bo chociaż wszystkie te kobiety były miłe, to nie były tobą. Denerwowałem się, kiedy bezmyślnie ryzykowałeś życie, ponieważ moje istnienie bez ciebie nie miałoby sensu. Zostałem z tobą, ponieważ kocham cię, Sherlock. Kocham cię i mówię to w pełni świadomie. Kocham cię.

Harmonia wewnętrzna, opanowanie, równowaga, samokontrola, wyciszenie, zrównoważenie. Po raz pierwszy w Pałacu Pamięci panował taki spokój. I nic więcej tylko to, wraz z trzema słowami, które Sherlock musiał wypowiedzieć.

— Jak mówiłem, niczego od ciebie nie oczekuje, ale to milczenie jest...

— Kocham cię, John.

— Och. To dobrze. Cholernie dobrze.

John złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Sherlocka. To niesamowite, jak zdobywanie jest trudne.

— Dzień dobry, Sherlock. — John podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciągnął z cichym jękiem.

— Długo spałeś. Musimy się wziąć do pracy.

— Jak zawsze romantyczny — prychnął z rozbawieniem. — Mogłeś sam wstać, wiesz?

— Pierwszy raz miałem okazję widzieć, jak się budzisz — odpowiedział poważnie, przyciągając Johna do siebie.

— Tak... jak zawsze romantyczny — wyszeptał. — Herbaty?

— Poproszę.

— Jesteście.

— Moran zabijał ofiary gdzie indziej — zaczął bez przywitania. Usiadł naprzeciwko Grega, łącząc dłonie pod broda. John stanął za Holmesem. — Miejsca zbrodni są czyste, nie ma żadnych śladów. Oprócz tego, że same w sobie są wskazówką.

— To znaczy?

— Moran się bawi. Chcę grać jak Moriarty. Zabija przypadkowe osoby, a podrzuca je tam, gdzie wraz z Johnem wspólnie rozwiązywaliśmy sprawy. Chociaż to na razie tylko teoria. Potwierdzi się dopiero przy trzeciej ofierze. Tak, będzie kolejna. Staram się przewidzieć, co zrobi. Jak na razie potrzebuję zobaczyć ciała.

Wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu.

— John, jak się trzymasz? — zapytał Greg niepewnie.

— Nie pierwszy raz jestem zagrożony. Dla mnie to nic nowego, ale nie dla Sherlocka. Wybacz, muszę iść. On nie może być sam.

— Jasne. Chciałby wiedzieć o wszystkim, informujcie mnie na bieżąco.

— Sherlock na pewno będzie dzwonił.

Holmes czekał na doktora, przysłuchując się krótkiej rozmowie mężczyzn. Gdy John dołączył do detektywa, ruszył szybkim krokiem do prosektorium. Nie mógł teraz myśleć o Johnie, nie tak... Tylko bezpieczeństwo i złapanie Morana.

— Molly, co masz dla mnie?

— Ach, Sherlock... — Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, wsunęła kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Dwie kobiety. Trzydzieści i czterdzieści pięć lat. Nie znały się, nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób powiązane, jak pewnie już wiesz. Co do ciał, to niczego specjalnego, chociaż nie... Ale to zaraz. Ofiary zostały znalezione mniej więcej sześć godzin po zostawieniu ich na miejscach zbrodni. Oby dwie kobiety zginęły poprzez postrzał w klatkę piersiową. Precyzyjnie wymierzony, zabójczy. Zgon na miejscu. Zabójca strzelał z Glocka 17 GEN 4 kaliber 9x19 MM. Łatwo dostępna.

— Pokaż mi je.

Molly odsłoniła ciała ofiar. Sherlock nachylił się nad pierwszą kobietą, dostrzegając kontem oka, jak John siada na krześle po drugiej stronie sali.

— To jest trzydziestolatka. Zamężna dwa razy, jedno dziecko. Bita, prawdopodobnie przez pierwszego męża. Delikatne dłonie, zadbana cera, dbała o siebie. Porządnie zrobiony manicure. Przypuszczalnie zamożna. Można ją odwrócić?

— Tak. Proszę, rękawiczki.

Sherlock obrócił ciało na bok.

— O tym ci chciałam powiedzieć. Dziwne rany, nakłute igłą. Nie byłam pewna, co to może oznaczać.

— Czy druga posiada takie same?

— Rany, tak. Ale układ jest inny.

— Oczywiście, że jest — mruknął, zostawiając ciało trzydziestoletniej kobiety. Zajął się drugą ofiarą.

Po niecałej minucie ściągnął rękawiczki i wyrzucił je do kosza.

— Już wszystko wiem. Możemy iść, John. Dziękuję, Molly — zerknął na patolożkę z wymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

Alfabet Braila. Ukryta wiadomość, którą John z łatwością mógłby odczytać.

JOHN, PODOBAJĄ CI SIĘ PREZENTY? WYBIERAŁEM STARANNIE.

JUŻ NIEDŁUGO, SHERLOCK. W ZAPLANOWANYM CZASIE I MIEJSCU. CZASIE I MIEJSCU. POSZUKAJ ODPOWIEDZI W PAMIĘCI.

Co to oznaczało? Co?!

— Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

— Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego zadajesz pytania, godne Andersona? Moran nie jest głupi, gra. Podpowiada. Bawi się. Jak Moriarty. Jeśli tym razem się pomylę, konsekwencje mogę być tragiczne. Ale wiem więcej. Moran już wszystko zaplanował, co teoretycznie nie pasuje do psychopatii, ale to teraz nieważne. Trudno przewidzieć ruchu bezmyślne, niezamierzone. Jednak planowanie zostawia za sobą ślady: osoba planująca stara się, aby wszystko poszło po jej myśli. To jest moje szansa. Muszę skontaktować się z Mycroftem. I Lestradem. Wiem też, gdzie Moran może się pojawić z kolejną ofiarą.

Wsiedli do zastępczej limuzyny należącej do starszego Holmesa: ten środek transportu wydawał się najbezpieczniejszy.

— Gdzie teraz?

— Na Baker Street, a potem Pałacu Pamięci.

— Powiesz, czego się dowiedziałeś?

— Tak. Za godzinę. Nie będę mówił tego samego trzy razy.

John uśmiechnął się tylko i splątał ich dłonie razem.


	13. Przebrania

— Mamy pół godziny, zanim zjawi się Mycroft wraz z Lestradem — poinformował Sherlock, siadając w fotelu.

— Mhm. Jak wykorzystamy ten czas? — zapytał John, zrzucając swoją kurtkę na sofę.

— Popracuję.

— Przestań. — Stanął nad Sherlockiem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zamknął je po chwili. Odwrócił wzrok zrezygnowany, zmarszczył brwi, po czym w końcu odezwał się pewnie: — Przepraszam. Pracuj. Oczywiście, że powinieneś pracować. Moran nie może już więcej nikogo zabić.

— Tak. Masz racje. Nie może zabić przede wszystkim ciebie, John — syknął Holmes. — W swoim zawodzie, ku zaskoczeniu zapewne każdego, kieruję się przede wszystkim sprawiedliwością. Chcę złapać człowieka, który zabił dwie niewinne kobiety. Chcę także zapobiec kolejnym morderstwom. Jednak najważniejszy jesteś ty, Johnie Watsonie.

— Sherlock...

— Nie — przerwał mężczyźnie. — Sytuacja na basenie. Ty owinięty ładunkiem wybuchowym. Snajper, który w każdej chwili mógł pociągnąć za spust. Ty w niebezpieczeństwie przeze mnie. Proszę, _błagam_ cię, John, nie każ mi więcej na to patrzeć.

— To nie twoja wina, Sherlock. — Nachylił się nad Holmesem, układając jedno kolano na fotelu między nogami detektywa. Chwycił twarz mężczyzny w dłonie. — To nigdy nie było twoją winą. To, co się teraz dzieje... także nie jest przez ciebie. Jak możesz się w ogóle obwiniać za coś takiego. — Pokręcił głową, nie dowarzając. — Teraz naprawdę przestań. Nie bądź idiotą.

— Nie jestem. Jestem geniuszem, czyż nie? Czy to nie przez to mogę cię stracić?

Sherlock westchnął rozdrażniony i odwrócił wzrok. Mamusia nie popełniła błędu, zapoznając go z innymi dziećmi, wręcz przeciwnie — Sherlock, w końcu miał porównanie.

Przy Mycrofcie czuł się _normalny,_ nawet jeśli irytował go fakt, iż starszy Holmes był zdolniejszy i o wiele bardziej spostrzegawczy. Drażnił się z Sherlockiem, sprawiał, że ten nieraz czuł się nadzwyczajnie idiotycznie, ale Mycroft także uczył oraz udzielał wszelakich rad, które doprowadziły Sherlocka do jego pierwszej rozwiązanej sprawy. Lecz przed Carlem Powersem wydarzyło się kilka ciekawych i nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń.

Sherlock wiedział, że jest inny. Z początku po prostu nie zwracał na to uwagi, gdyż wszystko nudne było małe istotne, a takie okazały się jego opiekunki — nadzwyczajnie mdłe. Młodszy Holmes zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak kobiety na niego patrzyły, podobnie prywatni nauczyciele, rzadziej ojciec i Mycroft. Zanim nauczył się mniej więcej kontrolować obrazy oraz prądy myśli, one po prostu już były i Sherlock czasami (a potem coraz częściej) mówił za dużo. Nie krzyczał, nie obrażał nikogo, bardziej niż powinien, używał poprawnej angielszczyzny, a co najważniejsze był szczery, ale i tak, a może właśnie przez brak kłamstw, zawsze dostawał _to_ spojrzenie i niejednokrotnie _to_ słowo.

— _Świr._

Po tym, jak mamusia zaprowadziła Sherlocka do publicznej szkoły i dała szansę na poznanie innych dzieci, młodszy Holmes, w końcu zrozumiał, w czym tkwił problem — był genialny. To bardzo narcystyczna myśl, ale za to bardzo prawdziwa, rzeczywista. Sherlock Holmes był wyjątkowy, nie tak jak Mycroft oczywiście. Mycroft był dobrym starszym bratem, choć z roku na rok stawał się coraz zimniejszy i Sherlock był pewien, że serce rządu brytyjskiego zmieniło się w lodowaty głaz. Starszy Holmes wydawał się zwyczajny, potrafił także świetnie grać uległego, gdy chciał, nie trudno było mu nawiązać relacje międzyludzkie, mówił, to co powinien mówić w odpowiedniej chwili oraz bezspornie był chlubą mamusi. Mycroft był wyjątkowy w inny sposób, ponieważ nie był _dziwny_ , jak Sherlock. Detektyw był wspaniały, błyskotliwy, pełen życia, ciekawski, szalony. Wszystko, co zakazane okazywało się najlepsze. Wszystko, co niebezpieczne pozwalało oddychać Sherlockowi; żyć. W okresie, kiedy był dzieckiem każdego jego zainteresowanie, nie przekraczało granicy, jednak gdy dorósł, posmakował śmierci, a czerwona lampka, zwiastująca coś strasznego, zapaliła się w głowie detektywa, po czym prawie natychmiast zgasła.

Śmierć fascynowała Sherlocka. Krew, wnętrzności, rozkład, trupy, morderstwo, samobójstwo, tortury. Z każdy załamaniem nerwowym, z każdym okresem przytłaczającej nudy coraz śmielej śmierć się do niego zbliżała, aż Sherlock wpadł na genialny pomysł, najlepszy w tamtym czasie — rozpoczął eksperymentowanie na sobie. Kokaina, morfina, heroina... Mnóstwo nielegalnych, niepewnych oraz szkodliwych substancji przepływało przez żyły detektywa, aż jego mózg wybuchał, roztrzaskiwał się na tysiące kawałków, świat stawał się biało-srebrzysty, świecił się. I to było cudowne.

Mycroft znalazł Sherlocka w ostatniej chwili: śmierć prawie złożyła pocałunek na ustach Sherlocka, a mężczyzna naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, jak to jest być martwym; zjawiskowo nieżywym. Mycroft wysłał brata na odwyk, z którego Sherlock został wypuszczony po kilku miesiącach udręki, po czym taka sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze dwa razy. Może detektyw w końcu zdechłby w jakiejś melinie, gdyby na jego drodze nie stanął G. Lestrade. Dochodzenia policyjne okazały się czymś wybitnym, niewiele lepszym od prochów, jednak zdecydowanie korzystniejszym dla genialnego mózgu Sherlocka. Narkotyki stały się złem koniecznym w chwilach, gdy Pałac Pamięci trzaskał każdymi drzwiami, ściany pękały, informacje mieszały się ze sobą, a barwa czerwona zalewała korytarze. A potem zjawił się John Watson.

Geniusz Sherlocka skrzywdził wielu ludzi. Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że Mycroft przez niego cierpiał, cierpiał także Lestrade, cierpiała mamusia, a nawet pani Hudson. Dziesiątki ludzi, którzy weszli na drogę Sherlocka, po tym spotkaniu cierpiało. Wspaniałość oraz nadzwyczajność Sherlocka doprowadziły do wielu krytycznych sytuacji, zagrożenia życia, obitej twarzy, bólu i braku współczucia... I to wszystko było zdecydowanie mało ważne, _nieistotne,_ ponieważ nie dotyczyło Johna Watsona.

Sherlock nie był normalny. Był szalony, obłąkany, obsesyjny i nigdy nie żałował swojego socjopatycznego braku człowieczeństwa, dopóki nie zobaczył Johna Watsona z przyłożoną lufą pistoletu do jego skroni. _To przeze mnie_ — pomyślał wtedy Sherlock i żałował. Prawdziwie, szczerze, rzeczywiście żałował. Ciągnął Johna na wszystkie sprawy, patrzył, jak były żołnierz walczy z niebezpiecznymi ludźmi, których Sherlock miał ochotę poczęstować substancjami z dolnej półki z ich wspólnej kuchni na Baker Street i przeklinał sam siebie, że Watson dał się oczarować, że dał się zahipnotyzować szaleństwu Holmesa.

Sherlock Holmes bał się, gdyż wiedział, że może stracić Johna. Nie przez jego odejście, choć wizja ta okazała się niewiele mniej bolesna, ale przez postrzał, podpalenie, porwanie, torturowanie, utopienie... Światło Sherlocka w postaci Johna podążało za mężczyzną i Holmes błagał, aby John nie umarł przez przeklęty geniusz.

Inni ludzie nie byli ważni, bo przecież nie byli Johnem — koniecznym elementem w życiu Sherlocka; najpotrzebniejszą częścią. John, jako związek chemiczny ważniejszy od H2O, John jako pierwiastek ważniejszy od tlenu. Sherlock mógł żywić się widokiem Johna, mógł poić się jego słowami. Naprawdę nic nie było tak ważne, jak John, nikt nie był tak istotny w życiu detektywa, jak były żołnierz, doktor John Hamish Watson. Sherlock chciał posiadać Johna, chciał należeć do Johna, pragnął się w nim schować, posmakować każdej kości, żyły, mózgu i serca, a nawet duszy i żyć z nim jak najdłużej.

A teraz znowu przez swoją inność mógł stracić Johna. I to było przerażające.

— Sherlock, wróć. Słyszysz mnie? O dobrze, jesteś. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Uwielbiam twoje szaleństwo, dobra? Piekielnie pociąga mnie twój geniusz i cieszę się, że cię mam takiego, jakim jesteś. Tylko wtedy jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem, prawdziwym Sherlockiem. Kocham cię, idioto. Boże, naprawdę cię kocham i straciłem dla ciebie głowę.

Sherlock w tamtym momencie mógł tylko przyciągnąć Johna do siebie, by mieć go _bliżej._ John był z nim, żywy i bardzo dobry, i wspaniały jak zawsze. Inaczej wspaniały niż Sherlocka — niezaprzeczalnie lepszy. _Expressis verbis_. Sherlock odtworzył Wieniawskiego _Scherzo Tarantelle Op. 16_ w swym umyśle, przez co na niedługą chwilę rzeczywistość stała się wręcz błoga.

— Czy mógłbym jakoś pomóc? — pyta z twarzą utkwioną w zagięciu szyi Holmesa. — Chciałabym ci się do czegoś przydać.

— Bądź ze mną.

— To raczej nie podlega wątpliwości. — Watson ucałował skroń detektywa. — Coś jeszcze?

— Mycroft.

— Co?

— Jest już, słyszę go.

— Ach...

John zsunął się z kolan Sherlocka, patrząc, jak mężczyzna przybiera swój zwyczajny wyraz twarzy. Watson stanął za fotelem, który zajmował konsultant, ciągle trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Po zaledwie kilku sekundach w progu pojawił się Mycroft i zaraz za nim Lestrade. Starszy Holmes zasiadł w fotelu Johna, a Greg stanął za nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi. Sherlock wyobraził sobie trzeci fotel: czarny, skórzany luksusowy, który należałby do Moriarty'ego. Widział także Morana, który z kpiną siadałby na podłokietniku „tronu" Jima. Imaginacja była interesująco komiczna, ale jednocześnie przerażająca, gdyż nawet Sherlock wiedział, że takie spotkanie nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Trzech geniuszy, _obłąkańców_ w towarzystwie swych zdecydowanie nienormalnych kochanków, którzy zbyt dobrze znali się na broni — szalona, przecudowna i straszna sztuka teatralna.

— Słucham więc — rzucił Mycroft beznamiętnie. Maska, którą założył była nie do zdarcia, z czego Sherlock był szczególnie usatysfakcjonowany: oznaczało to, iż starszy Holmes był w pełni gotowy na wykorzystanie nie tylko tajnych służb. Cóż, Moran nie był pierwszym lepszym przestępcą.

— Niewiele — odpowiedział z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem. — Zostawił kilka wskazówkę, ale na tę chwilę wydają się nie do odgadnięcia. Podrzuca ciała w miejscach, gdzie wraz z Johnem pojawiliśmy się wzywani przez Yard, zazwyczaj morderstwa, lecz one nie są kluczem. Jak na razie nie wiem, czym się kieruje przy ich wyborze.

— Nie obstawimy każdego miejsca, za mało ludzi, za dużo lokacji. Moje kamery zadziałają wyłącznie połowicznie: nie sięgają do każdego obszaru w Londynie. — Mycroft nie mówił do Sherlocka, gdyż detektyw zdawał sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę. Rząd brytyjski myślał na głos, od razu informując Johna oraz Grega o sytuacji.

— Co do ofiar, są przypadkowe. Chodziło wyłącznie o zostawienie wiadomości: jednej dla Johna, drugiej dla mnie. — Sherlock usłyszał, jak John wciąga nerwowo powietrze. Poruszył delikatnie ramieniem, na którym doktor dalej trzymał dłoń, aby dać mu znać, że detektyw jest z nim. Palce Watsona silniej zacisnęły się na ciele Sherlocka. — „John, podobają ci się prezenty? Wybierałem starannie" oraz „Już niedługo, Sherlock. W zaplanowanym czasie i miejscu. Czasie i miejscu. Poszukaj odpowiedzi w pamięci". Obydwie zapisane za pomocą alfabetu Brajla. Domyślam się, że sądzisz, iż jesteśmy ślepcami, że czegoś nie dostrzegamy...

— I jak na razie ma rację — stwierdził Mycroft. Sherlock posłał bratu nienawistne spojrzenie, które zostało zignorowane. — Kobiety były prezentami... Wpasowywały się w gust doktora Watsona, czyż nie?

— Tak. Tym właśnie miały być. — Sherlock zerknął na swojego żołnierza. John nie dowierzał. — Próbuję odnaleźć odpowiedź, ale jej nie widzę. On już wszystko zaplanował, mogę to rozgryźć, ale mam za mało danych, nie wszystkie... On nie chciał teraz o wszystkim mówić, chce jeszcze zabić. To jego zabawa: zabójstwa. Moriarty'emu nie zależało na trupach, ale Moran jest inny. Jego zabawa przypomina Wielka grę Jamesa, ale nią nie jest.

Sherlock zacisnął powieki: tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Moriarty był... jest inny. Widok John na basenie owinięty ładunkami wybuchowymi wcale nie oznaczał bezwarunkowej śmieci mężczyzny. Mógł umrzeć — i Sherlock dziękował wszechświatowi, że tak się nie stało — jednak Jim nie miał zamiaru po prostu go zabijać: wszystko miało wyniknąć podczas rozmowy, ruchów, nieprzewidzianych wydarzeń. Moran chciał zabić Johna, chciał go dopaść, po drodze mordować, zostawiać niewidoczne wskazówki. Straszył Sherlocka: Sebastian pragnął widzieć przerażonego, zdesperowanego Holmesa.

— Obserwował nas — oznajmił nagle Sherlock. — Przynajmniej od dwóch miesięcy. John w tym czasie nawiązał kontakty z trzema kobietami. Stąd Moran wiedział, co lubi. Zapoznał się ze sprawami, jednak do niczego nas nie doprowadzi. Moriarty pracował jako informatyk i nikt by nie podejrzewał, że jest _Napoleonem Zbrodni_. Jednak sprawdź to Mycroft. Podeślij mi także filmy z monitoringu.

— Obejrzałem je wielokrotnie, Sherlock. Obraz był przysłaniany na nie więcej niż minutę. Po tym czasie odsłaniano obiektyw, a ciało już tam było — wyjaśnił Greg.

— Nieważne. Muszę sam to sprawdzić.

— W to nie wątpię. Prześlę je jeszcze dzisiaj.

— Możliwe, że Moran skontaktował się z Moriartym. Niekoniecznie pracują razem, ale mógł dać znać, że robi przedstawienie. Moran inscenizuje to przede wszystkim dla Jamesa, więc jest to logiczne przypuszczenie. Jeśli uda nam się złapać Morana, mamy szansę pozbyć się także ze sceny Moriarty'ego.

— Jakiś plan? — Mycroft chwycił za parasol. Rozmowa kończyła się.

— Nie. Jak na razie nie. W tej chwili jestem bezradny. — Gardło Sherlocka ścisnęło się. Przyznanie się do czegoś takiego... szczególnie w sytuacji, gdzie John był zagrożony, było niewybaczalne.

— Dobrze — powiedział starszy Holmes, zerkając na swoją _złotą rybkę_. Rozmowa się skończyła. — Inspektor Lestrade prześle ci to, co ma przesłać. A ja zajmę się tym, czym jestem w stanie się zająć. Ochrona dalej będzie pilnować mieszkania. Nie rozdzielajcie się. Będę się z tobą kontaktował.

— Wiem.

To był ten jeden z nielicznych razów, gdy Sherlock cieszył się, że ma Mycrofta po swojej stronie.

— Będę dzwonił.

Kiwnął głową na Sherlocka i Johna, po czym opuścił salon. Greg uśmiechnął się krzywo i ruszył za mężczyzną. Po dwunastu sekundach drzwi na dole zamknęły się cichym trzaśnięciem. Wyimaginowany Moriarty także podniósł się z tronu. Podrzucił krwiści czerwonym jabłkiem, odwrócił się i zanim zniknął, rzucił Sherlockowi szatański uśmiech. Moran patrzył tylko na Johna, aż w końcu i on odszedł.

John usiadł w swoim fotelu.

— Mnie także się to nie podoba. Nie podoba mi się, że ludzie giną przeze mnie. Ale nic nie możesz zrobić, przestań się kaleczyć.

— Co...? — Sherlock nie rozumiał. Spojrzał na Johna zdezorientowany. — Nie kaleczę się. I to nie twoja...

— Robisz to. Niszczysz swój genialny umysł. Nie odkryjesz czegoś, co nie jest do odkrycia. Nie teraz. Chociaż raz zostawmy sprawy w rękach twojego brata. Do czasu w każdym razie.

— On tego chce, żebym się czuł bezradny. Nieudolny. Żebym wiecznie czuł strach, żebym stracił czujność. John, nie znam się na emocjach, to ty jesteś od nich ekspertem. Powiedz mi, czego on ode mnie żąda — poprosił z lekko słyszalną desperacją w głosie. Wpatrywał się w Johna, jakby doktor był odpowiedzią na wszystko. Może tak właśnie było.

— Moran chce, żebyś stał się samotny. Chce, abyś poczuł się tak jak on sam. Ale to nigdy się nie stanie. Chodź do mnie.

Sherlock podniósł się z miejsca, zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Watsona i usiadł na ziemi blisko nóg mężczyzny, zaraz układając głowę na udach żołnierza. John wsunął palce w loki Sherlocka, gładząc delikatnie jego skórę. Druga dłoń spoczęła na karku detektywa.

Sherlock zamknął oczy. Próbował odciąć się, chociaż na chwile od słów Morana, starał się wyciszyć szumy, ugasić nieznośne żółte światło z Pałacu Pamięci. Westchnął cicho i z niemałym trudem zatrzasnął ciężką mosiężną bramę drugiego stopnia lochów, po czym wbiegł na górę, nie oglądając się za sobą. Minął bibliotekę, jezioro, strzelnicę oraz wiele innych pokoi. Przy żadnym się nie zatrzymał, gdyż kierował się do tego jednego, konkretnego pomieszczenia. Pokoju luster.

Holmes pierwszy raz od kilku dni stanął przed lustrem, zdając sobie od razu sprawę, że już niczego nie było; brakowało przeszkody. Nieobecna szyba i tylko srebrna rama, a po drugiej stronie John. Wspaniały, cudowny, idealny John Watson. John, którego kochał i który kochał jego. John, wyciągający dłoń w stronę Sherlocka w geście zaproszenia. John, który przyjął detektywa do swojego życia.

Sherlock zbliżył się nieznacznie. Podniósł wzrok na lufę czarnego pistoletu, przystawioną do skroni Johna. Broń zsuwała się po szczęce Watsona, zatrzymała się na jego ustach, skierowała się na szyję, obojczyki potem ramiona. Następnie nakreśliła nieznane znaki na piersi doktora i została tam, dokładnie w miejscu serca. Moran obejmował Johna od tyłu, szeptał mu do ucha szatańskie rzeczy, bezcześcił idealność oraz geniusz Watsona. Lecz żołnierz tego nie słyszał ani nie czuł. Dalej wpatrywał się z wyczekiwaniem na Sherlocka, z wyciągniętą dłonią, z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Holmes zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. Srebro ramy przemieniło się w rubin.

— _John Watson zdechnie._

Sherlock na powrót zjawił się w lochach.

— Sherlock, spokojnie! Obudź, się... Tak, otwórz oczy. Już dobrze, już jest w porządku. Boże... nie rób mi tego więcej, Sherlock. To sen, to tylko sen... — mówił uspokajająco, przyciskając Holmesa do siebie. W tamtej chwili już oboje klęczeli na dywanie między fotelami.

— To nie sen. Nie spałem. Pałac Pamięci — wyjaśnił. Głos Sherlocka był pozbawiony wszystkiego, po prostu był.

— Chryste — jęknął bezradnie. — Zostań ze mną.

Sherlock zsunął dłoń z policzka Johna na jego klatkę piersiową.

Bum-bum-bum.

 _Żyje._

Bum-bum-bum.

 _Oddycha._

Bum-bum-bum.

 _Żyje i jest ze mną._

Bum—bum—bum.

 _Uspokaja się._

— Nie mogę niczego zrobić.

— Wiem.

— Muszę się dowiedzieć, co zaplanował.

— Tak, musisz.

— Ale nie mogę — warknął rozdrażniony. Uderzył czołem o ramię Johna. — Nie potrafię. Tego chciał. Żebym nie widział, żebym szukał, męczył się i nie widział, bo na razie _niczego nie ma._ Ale kolejna osoba zginie, a ty nienawidzisz, gdy niewinni ludzie umierają. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

— Nie obwiniam cię, Sherlock. Jak powiedziałem: zostawmy to twojemu bratu. Jest zdeterminowany.

Tak nie powinno być, nie powinno... — powtarzał ciągle i ciągle.

— Spójrz na mnie — poprosił Watson, więc Sherlock z wdzięcznością zrobił to.

Oczy Johna były niczym morze. Ocean. Jezioro. Ciemne, głębokie, w słońcu lśniły i stawały się błękitne, czasami dało się w nich dostrzec latarnie morską. Sięgały bardzo daleko. Włosy Johna były jak piach afganistański, po którym stąpał podczas wojny. Były także piaskiem z dzikiej plaży, niewykluczone, że i leśnym. Usta Johna były równikiem. Żadnych północnych-wschodów, południowych-wschodów... Tylko równik. Wyspy Świętego Tomasza i Książęca, Gwinea Równikowa, Gabon, Kongo, Demokratyczna Republika Konga, Uganda, Kenia, Somalia, Malediwy, Indonezja, Kiribati, Baker, Ekwador, Kolumbia, Brazylia — usta Johna. Nieraz chłodne i bardzo wilgotne, ciepłe, egzotyczne... Albo John był wszystkim. I gdyby Ziemia pękła w pół, i wydostałoby się z niej jądro o temperaturze szacowanej na 5500–6500°C, to okazałby się tak samo gorące i przyjemne, jak podniebienie wraz z językiem Johna.

 _Obsesja._

Ramiona wraz z piersią utworzone z gliny uformowały się z najlepszą, perfekcyjną konstrukcję. Wyrzeźbioną ze starannością i precyzją przez Mistrza. Wypalona w piecu; gorącym ogniu, które sprawiło, iż John zawsze był nieprzyzwoicie ciepły. Dłonie stworzone z najdroższej porcelany oraz diamentów: zawsze szorstko-delikatne, lecz twarde i Sherlock miał nadzieję, że niezniszczalne. Na ramieniu Johna mieszkał Smok Chiński. W marmurowym brzuchu zamieszkały ćmy oraz motyle. Depresja pępka Johna zawsze smakowała słonym morzem. Emocje, będące trzęsieniami ziemi, powodowały pęknięcia gruntu kaszmirowej skóry Watsona — zmarszczki. Szczeliny te przypominały dopływy rzek. Smakowały solą i miodem. Uda z lawy, platynowe łydki, stopy chronione przez kamienie księżycowe, plecy usztywnione kością słoniową.

Sherlock przyłożył ucho do piersi Johna. Czuł wyłącznie wybuchającą raz po raz Supernową, wiszącą w kosmicznej próżni, bo przecież tym właśnie był John: nieodgadnionym i niekończącym się wszechświatem Sherlocka.

— Wydaje mi się, że jesteś wszystkim — wyszeptał Holmes.

— Wydaje mi się, że ty również — odpowiedział John, przyciągając Sherlocka do pocałunku. Po kilku sekundach odsunął się z lekkim uśmiechem. — Może to nie najlepsza chwila, raczej na pewno nie, ale co z nami? Czy chcemy, żeby świat się dowiedział, a setki twoich fanek mnie znienawidziły, czy zostawiamy to dla siebie?

— Jak wolisz — mruknął Sherlock, chowając nos w zagłębieniu szyi Johna.

— Powinienem powiedzieć Harry. Mycroft zapewne już wie, podobnie Greg. Pani Hudson sądzi, że od dawna jesteśmy razem. Nasi najbliżsi.

— Chodzi ci o Donovan i Andersona — stwierdził Holmes. — Chcesz, żeby wiedzieli. Dlaczego?

— Och, no wiesz... Cudownie będzie popatrzeć na ich zdziwione oraz przerażone twarze. Wspaniale będzie pokazać im, że dostałem w życiu to, co najlepsze. Sally zawsze mi radzi wędkować. Jesteś ciekawszy.

 _John..._

— Oni będą uważać inaczej.

— Nieważne. Mylą się.

— Możemy iść do twojej sypialni?

— Jasne, tylko weź telefon. Gdyby Mycrfot dzwonił. Greg nie wyśle teraz nagrań?

— Spodziewam się ich wieczorem.

— To chodź.

Sherlock tylko kiwnął głową i pocałował Johna.

Mycroft zadzwonił kilka godzin później.

— Mamy kolejną ofiarę. Zorientowaliśmy się dopiero po dziesięciu minutach o zniknięciu obrazu z kamer. — W innych okolicznościach Sherlock rzuciłby coś o starzeniu się Mycrofta, jednak wtedy milczał. — Leinster Gardens. Limuzyna już na was czeka.

Koniec połączenia.

— Jest kolejna.

— Gdzie?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Rzucił nieodgadnione spojrzenie Johnowi, chwycił za płaszcz i zbiegł na dół. Detektyw wsiadł do podstawionego samochodu, czekając, aż Watson do niego dołączy.

— Więc gdzie?

— Leinster Gardens.

— Czy to...

— Tak — przerwał mu Sherlock. — I jak na razie nie wiem, co to oznacza.

— To nie wygląda dobrze.

— Różowy strój, telefon, walizka. — To nie było pytanie. Sherlock to wiedział. — Ciało tam gdzie poprzednie?

— Tak — odpowiedział Greg na stwierdzenie, jak i pytanie. — Dlaczego właśnie tutaj, dlaczego to miejsce?

— Muszę zobaczyć ofiarę. — Zignorował pytanie Lestrade'a. — Ruszaliście coś?

— Nie. Po tym, jak agenci Mycrofta poinformowali o chwilowej awarii kamery, wezwałem patrol i kazałem im zabezpieczyć miejsce.

— Dobrze.

John milczał. Podążał za Sherlockiem, obserwując ruchy detektywa, lecz nie odzywał się i to niepokoiło Holmesa: Watson zazwyczaj miał wiele pytań.

Sherlock uklęk przy martwej kobiecie.

— Wygląda podobnie — odezwał się Greg. — Jak wtedy.

— O to chodziło. Blondynka. Ten sam fason płaszcza, ułożenie ciała, biżuteria, biała parasolka. Nawet walizka. Zadbał o szczegóły. John.

— Że muszę robić drugi raz to samo. — Doktor przysiadł po drugiej stronie ciała i nachylił się nad nieżywą kobietą. Po chwili rzucił Sherlockowi bolesne spojrzenie. — Nie chcę mówić tego ponownie, obaj wiemy, że została otruta.

Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza lateksowe rękawiczki. Założył je, po czym zaczął rozbierać ofiarę. Lestrade próbował się sprzeciwić, jednak Holmes nie zwracał na mężczyznę uwagi. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się kolejna wskazówka.

— Dlaczego wybrał miejsce naszej pierwszej wspólnej sprawy? — Zmęczony głos Johna rozjaśnił Pałac Pamięci Sherlocka.

 _pierwszej_

 _pierwszej_

 _pierwszej_

 _Chodzi o kolejność spraw!_

Pierwsza znaleziona kobieta na Long Arce. Dwa dni zajęło im znalezienie zabójcy. Upozorowane samobójstwo. Pięćdziesiąta trzecia wspólna sprawa. Druga Podrzucona na Pall Mall. Zajęła sześć godzin (znaczna część czasu poświęcona na odnalezienie podejrzanego). Mało ciekawe ojcobójstwo. Ósma sprawa. Teraz pierwsza.

 _Pięćdziesiąt trzy, osiem, jeden. 53, 8,1. To coś oznaczało, musiało._

 _53 — liczba naturalna, liczba pierwsza, Messier 53 (również M53, NGC 5024) – gromada kulista w gwiazdozbiorze Warkocza Bereniki. NGC 53 (również PGC 982) – galaktyka spiralna z poprzeczką (SBb), znajdująca się w gwiazdozbiorze Tukana. (53) Kalypso – planetoida z pasa głównego planetoid. Iodine [jod](I, łac. iodum) – pierwiastek chemiczny z grupy 17 – fluorowców w układzie okresowym. Liczba atomowa 53._

 _Liczba atomowa._

 _Tlen [oxygen]. O. 8._

 _Wodór [ hydrogen]. H. 1._

 _I. O. H._

 _I O H N_

 _Azot [nitrogen]. N. 7. Siódma sprawa._

— Oczywiście! Na tablicy Mendelejewa brakuje „j", więc wykorzystał Jod [iodine]! Patrzyłem na nią codziennie, a nie dostrzegłem — jęknął rozdrażniony, podnosząc się szybko z ziemi. — Wiem, gdzie podrzuci kolejną ofiarę. Może wcześniej uda nam się ją uratować, ale jeśli nie, to wiem. Już wiem, gdzie go złapiemy. Lub jego ludzi. Kogokolwiek.

Greg wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Johnem, ale nawet nie próbował pytać, jak Sherlock do tego doszedł.

— Gdzie?

— Sprawa sześciu Thatcher.

— Ta opisana na blogu Johna?

— Tak. Obserwujcie to miejsce. Obstawcie ludźmi. Sam skontaktuje się ze swoją siatką bezdomnych.

Lestrade wyciągnął telefon: napisał wiadomość do Mycrofta, prawdopodobnie także Donovan. Detektyw zerknął na Watsona, bezsłownie informując mężczyznę, że wyjaśni mu wszystko potem. Inspektor zwrócił się do Sherlocka:

— Kiedy to zrobi?

— Nie jestem wszechmogący, nie wiem wszystkiego — syknął. Ale powinien, żeby móc ochronić skutecznie Johna. Powinien. Wrócił do pozbywania się ubrań ofiary. Przewrócił ciało delikatnie na brzuch, aby mieć swobodny dostęp do pleców.

GDYBY JOHN BYŁ MATEUSZEM, BYŁBY IDEALNY.

— Co to znaczy? — Watson pojawił się za detektywem, patrząc również na zostawioną wskazówkę zapisaną za pomocą alfabetu Braille'a.

— Nie wiem. — Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że Johnowi nie chodziło o znaczenie zdania, lecz o nie same, jednak postanowił na razie nie informować doktora o pozostawionej zagadce. — Walizka.

Okrył ciało prześcieradłem, nie fatygując się z ponownym ubieraniem kobiety. _Była martwa, nie zaszkodzi jej._ Otworzył różowy bagaż, wyrzucając z niego wszystkie ubrania: były nieistotne. Najważniejszy był telefon. Przecież Moran _musiał_ go zostawić.

— Jest!

— Co?

— Komórka ofiary.

 _Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość._

Sherlock kliknął powiadomienie i odczytał trzy litery.

IOU

— Tyle? — zapytał Greg, patrząc przez ramię Sherlocka.

— Tak. Jak widać. Mógłbyś darować sobie zbędne pytania. — Holmes wsunął różowy telefon do kieszeni. — Wracamy na Baker Street. Wszystko już widziałem. John.

— Tak. Już, już. Napiszę Mycroftowi, co odkrył Sherlock, zaraz jak tylko postanowi mnie oświecić.

— On zawsze taki będzie, prawda?

— Zawsze.

Holmes milczał. Nie słuchał mężczyzn. Zastawiał się, czym było IOU oraz kim lub czym był Mateusz.

— „Gdyby John był Mateuszem, byłby idealny". To nie większego sensu — stwierdził Watson. — Dla mnie nie ma w każdym razie — dodał po chwili.

John siedział w swoim fotelu. Trzymał w dłoni komórkę, która ciągle powiadamiała mężczyznę o przychodzących wiadomościach. W końcu musiał wyciszyć urządzenie, które rozpraszało Sherlocka. Doktor rozmawiał z Lestradem: informował go o jak na razie znikomych postępach Holmesa.

— Ma, musi mieć. Mateusz [Matthew]. Dość popularne imię. Kilku moich klientów nosiło to imię. Niepomocne, są nieważni. Ktoś sławny. Celebryta? Zdecydowanie wątpliwe. Artysta? Nie utrzymywałem bliższych kontaktów z żadnym Mateuszem — myślał na głos, chodząc po salonie w tą i z powrotem. W końcu usiadł przy biurku, układając dłonie w wieżyczkę. — John?

— Jeden z facetów, z którymi byłem w Afganistanie miał tak na imię, ale już nie żyje — powiedział sucho. — Nie przypominam sobie nikogo innego.

 _Matthew._

Detektyw włączył laptopa. Wpisał w google zatruwające (dosłownie) mu umysł imię. Wszedł w Wikipedię.

 _Mateusz – imię męskie pochodzenia biblijnego, wywodzące się od hebrajskiego wyrazu Matan (_ מַתָּן _), imienia Matanjah, Matisyahu oznaczającego „dar od Boga", „dar od Jahwe"._

No tak, oczywiście — pomyślał.

— Jesteś darem Bożym.

— Słucham? — zapytał John zbity z tropu.

— Jesteś moim darem. Moran porównuje cię do Moriarty'ego. Nie, nie w tym sensie, John. — Nie musiał patrzeć na doktora, żeby wiedzieć, jaki wyraz twarzy tamten przybrał. — Jesteś dla mnie _ważny_. Powiedziałeś, że Moran chce, abym stał się samotny, tak jak on, po tym, gdy Jim zbytnio zainteresował się moją osobą. Jego Dar Boży w postaci Jamesa Moriarty'ego go porzucił. W mniemaniu samego Morana oczywiście. Ma obsesje na punkcie Jima. Potrzebował jego wiecznej uwagi.

— To was łączy — stwierdził.

— Tak, wiem — potwierdził Holmes. — Jednak to odwrócenie uwagi. Chodzi o Biblie. Dokładnie o Ewangelię świętego Mateusza.

— Całą?

— Oczywiście, że nie, John. Fragment. Przecież nie zostawił nam tylko tego zdania. I. O. U. — Sherlock odwrócił się do Watsona i pokręcił głową, gdy mężczyzna otwierał już usta, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, co John chciał powiedzieć. — Nie, tym razem nie liczba atomowa. Coś prostszego. Alfabet. 9, 15 oraz 22.

— Rozdział dziewiąty, wersety od piętnastego do dwudziestego drugiego. — Żołnierz podniósł się szybko z miejsca i podszedł o półki z książkami. Sherlock stanął za nim.

— Nie. W drugą stronę. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi. Ten fragment pasuje o wiele bardziej.

— Chwila... Znasz biblię _na_ _pamięć_ _?_

— Tak — mówił, szukając odpowiedniej strony. — Przestępcy, ci kreatywniejsi często chwytają po biblię. Uważają, że są wysłannikami Boga, którzy muszą wyznaczyć sprawiedliwość na ziemi. Po piętnastej sprawie, gdzie biblia miała swój udział, postanowiłem się z nią zapoznać na stałe. Jest. — Sherlock starał się nie uśmiechać, widząc spojrzenie Johna, mówiące: „Niesamowite".

„ _Idźcie więc na rozstajne drogi i zaproście na ucztę wszystkich, których spotkacie"._

 _Słudzy ci wyszli na drogi i sprowadzili wszystkich, których napotkali: złych i dobrych._

 _I sala zapełniła się biesiadnikami. Wszedł król, żeby się przypatrzyć biesiadnikom, i zauważył tam człowieka, nieubranego w strój weselny._

 _Rzekł do niego: „Przyjacielu, jakże tu wszedłeś nie mając stroju weselnego?" Lecz on oniemiał._

 _Wtedy król rzekł sługom: „Zwiążcie mu ręce i nogi i wyrzućcie go na zewnątrz, w ciemności! Tam będzie płacz i zgrzytanie zębów"._

 _Bo wielu jest powołanych, lecz mało wybranych._

 _Wtedy faryzeusze odeszli i naradzali się, jak by podchwycić Go w mowie._

— Moran zaprasza nas na ucztę. — John zaśmiał się słabo. — Ten wariat naprawdę to zrobił, prawda? Zaprosił nas i każe nam się ładnie ubrać. Chryste... A co jeśli nie o to chodzi, jeśli jednak dziewiąty rozdział jest prawidłowy. — To nie było pytanie. Głos Johna był niepewny i może trochę nie dowierzał w absurdalność sytuacji, w której się znaleźli.

— Nie jest. Patrz.

Sherlock uniósł różowy telefon.

 _Już nie mogę się doczekać._

— To od niego. Obserwują nas?

— Nie wydaje mi się. Prędzej wyliczyli czas w ile uda mi się rozwiązać zagadkę. Rząd brytyjski wiedziałby o nie swoich kamerach na Baker Street — żąchnął. — Pierwszy werset. Zaprosił również Mycrofta wraz z Gregiem. — Sherlockowi zrobiło się niedobrze: jego wizja zaczęła się spełniać. — Będzie także Moriarty. _Król._ Będziemy musieli zdobyć maski.

— Maski.

— To nie wesele, John, to bal, przyjęcie na cześć króla. — Teraz już sam Sherlock pisał wiadomości do Mycrofta. — A jego wierny sługa uwielbia symbolizm i bajki. Więc potrzebne nam przebrania, bo obaj czekają na głupców. Tańczymy, tak jak chcą. Ponownie. Informacja o miejscu podrzucenia kolejnej ofiary w tej chwili już zbędna, skoro spotkamy się z nimi wcześniej.

John w nieznaczny sposób skrzywił się na drugą część wypowiedzi Holmesa.

— Przeszliśmy z biblii na bajki.

— A czym innym dla Morana może być biblia jak nie zwykłą fantastyczną książką? Będziemy grać.

— W co?

— W szachy, karty, w Czerwoną Królową. Będziemy grać. W przebraniach.

— Tym razem im się nie udało.

— To znaczy? — Zaskoczony Holmes oderwał wzrok od telefonu. John stał przed nim z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Ty jesteś w tym dobry. W kamuflowaniu się. W udawaniu. Jeśli chcą grać w przebraniach, prawdopodobnie przegrają. A raczej na pewno.

— Masz rację.

 _Zawsze ma racje. To nudne._

— Więc ja będę nosił miano rycerza. Ty smoka.

— Smoka — powtórzył Sherlock wątpliwie. — Czy w baśniach te dwie postaci nie walczyły ze sobą.

— Może, ale to nasza opowieść. Opowieść, gdzie rycerz zakochał się w smoku. Teraz stoimy po tej samej stronie.

— Myślę, że będę dobrym smokiem.

— Tak, też tak myślę.


	14. INFORMACJA

Powinnam o tym wspomnieć. Nie dodaję tutaj od dawna nowych rozdziałów i ciągle zapominam usunąć stąd moje teksty. Jednak jeśli jesteście zainteresowani, zapraszam do czytania ZJW na AO3 - MarikaSnape - lub na wattpadzie - Marika Snape. Będzie mi niezmiernie miło.

Pozdrawiam!


End file.
